Final Fate
by Jowy Avilon
Summary: Some days are peaceful and carefree, others are filled with trial and tribulation. Then there is the one day that you never expect that leads you to your final fate.
1. The Day That Would Start It All

Disclaimer: I own nothing here but the plot of the story. Sonic and all related characters belong to and are copyright to Sega.

 **Chapter 1: The Day That Would Start It All**

"Oh man," Sonic groaned as he heard a familiar voice calling out for him.

It didn't seem to matter where he would go and hide, Amy Rose could always seem to find him. Whether it was of her own persistence or because one of their friends always inevitably told her. Most times he knew they would do it on purpose, it was a conspiracy against him. As much as he loved running, the one thing he was getting weary of doing was running away from this girl. He really wished she would lay off it. For now the Blue Blur decided to keep perched in his tree branch, wondering if she would actually manage to wander this deep into the forest looking for him today.

"Sonic!" he heard again, the voice of Amy seeking a response.

"It actually seems like I have a day off from Eggheads stupid schemes but I still can't catch a break, yeesh," Sonic mused to himself.

The blue hedgehog closed his eyes since her voice still sounded distant, not that it would matter how close she got he would be gone long before she ever caught a glimpse of him. It paid to be the fastest thing alive after all. Beneath him he heard a rustling of the grass stronger than what the wind could cause right now and he made one mistake, he shrugged it off as being a woodland creature.

"Sonic, found you!" came Amy's voice from directly beneath him.

Having not expected it Sonic jerked about startled and fell off the tree, landing directly on his head as he collided with the ground. Next to him he heard the hammer user stifle a giggle at his misfortune.

"I don't see what's so funny," Sonic grumbled as he got to his feet, rubbing his head.

"Aww, I am sorry Sonic, I didn't mean to startle you," Amy replied, her voice sorta sing songy.

"What do you want Ames?" the Blue Speedster inquired.

"Oh Sonic, the most amazing thing happened today. I received a letter from my Papa and the letter said he was coming to visit me!" the hammer user exclaimed.

Sonic looked at the pink hedgehog slightly stunned. Now that he thought about it, Amy had never really discussed her parents, given their meeting at Little Planet so long ago he had always just assumed she was an orphan. Now all of a sudden she receives a letter from her father, whom she had not heard from in possibly years, if ever in her entire life that he was coming to see her. The Blue Blur got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, it wasn't settling well with him for some reason.

"That's ahhh... That's great Ames, I am happy for ya but what does this have to do with me exactly?" the blue hedgehog inquired.

"Well, I am inviting all of my friends over to meet him. I want him to see how much I have grown and to meet all of the amazing people I have met in my life," Amy explained.

For once something she was suggesting didn't seem like too bad of an idea, for right now anyway. This would give him a chance to meet this supposed Papa Rose and guage things. At worse, it would help him alleviate the ominous feeling he was getting.

"Yeah, alright. Sure thing Ames," Sonic replied looking into her hopeful eyes and gave her his trademark thumbs up.

"Oh Sonic, thank you!" she practically screamed, scaring some of the local wild life.

Before Sonic could react however Amy leaped at him and tackled him into a hug, sending them both crashing to the ground. That made his second impact with it today in just as many minutes it felt like.

"Uhhh, you're welcome Amy but could you please get off me!?" Sonic cried out.

The hammer user feeling embarrassed now quickly let Sonic go, getting back to her feet and dusting off her dress.

"Well I better go Sonic, I need to invite the others," the pink hedgehog stated as she turned to leave.

"Amy wait, before you go I have to know something. How did you pull off making your voice sound so far away and sneak up on me?" the Blue Speedster inquired.

"Silly did you forget? I dabble into the mystic arts, doing something like making my voice sound distant is easy," she replied with a giggle.

With another quick smile she turned and ran off, eager to invite her other friends to the gathering.

 _Present Day_

With a groan Sonic managed to start trying to force his eyes open and he heard Amy Rose calling out his name. This time though it wasn't the happy go lucky voice that he had heard that day in the forest, the way he would have preferred it right now at this very moment. The way it had sounded the day that would start it all and would lead him and his friends to where they were now. Around him he could hear the sounds of battle as a couple more voices joined the pink hedgehog's in trying to rouse him.

"Wake up Sonic!" he heard Tails cry out desperately.

"Arrrg, damn it Sonic, if you don't get yourself back into it I will knock you back into it!" he heard Knuckles rage, trying to get the hedgehog awake as well.

"Yeah, that will work Knucklehead, threaten to do and cause more bodily harm to him. That will work real well!" came the sultry voice of Rouge, sounding stressed and full of sarcasm with her remark toward the guardian.

Beside him he could feel a warm body get close to his, a soft hand gripping his own. Moments later he could feel water dripping down onto him. No, not water, tears. Sonic let out a groan which caused the hammer using hedgehog that held his hand to gasp.

"Ames... W-what's going on?" he inquired weakly trying to remember exactly what had transpired.

"Shhh, be silent for right now Sonic, you're going to be fine," he heard Amy reply, chocking back a sob.

He moved his free hand and brought it to his chest for a moment planning to rub it to help with some of the aching he felt. Before he could though he felt his glove land in something wet and warm that quickly seeped through it. He brought his hand to his face so he could see what it was and the moment he did, his eyes went wide in horror and shock. Who would have thought what started as a peaceful day in the forest outside of Station Square would lead to this.

 **~AN~**

Alright and here we are. Another attempt at a Sonic fanfic from yours truly. Not sure how long this one will go or last but I have several ideas floating in my head for this one I wanna put into practice. Here's hoping it turns out okay since this one is literally a spur o the moment story and thus not too greatly planned out so most of it will probably be winging it as I write it. Wish me luck and hopefully you will join me on and enjoy this ride. As always R&R no matter what you have to say, good or bad it all helps. Till next time my peeps!


	2. Meeting Samwyn

Disclaimer: Second verse same as the first. I own nothing here but the plot. Everything else is copyright and belongs to Sega.

 **Chapter 2: Meeting Samwyn**

It was the following day after Amy's more than excitable announcement her father was coming to visit and now all of their friends that were available were gathered in the Station Square Park. The amount of friends though wasn't really as many of them as Amy had hoped would be there. There was Sonic and Tails, Knuckles, Vanilla, Cream and Cheese, and Rouge who just luckily had her day off that day. Shadow and Omega were off on some reconnaissance of one of Eggman's bases since he had been eerily quiet of late and the Chaotix were off on some job consisting of who could only guess what since they only left a note not detailing much.

"I can't wait, it has been so long since I've seen Papa," Amy stated pacing back and forth nervously.

"Everything will be fine Pinkie, you just need to calm down. All of your pacing is making even me nervous at this point," Rouge stated from the shade of a tree filing her finger nails.

"Making you nervous? How do you think I feel leaving the Master Emerald unattended for this long a period," Knuckles commented leaning against a different tree himself.

"Well Knuckie, Egghead has been quiet for some time now and G.U.N. is all over it. I am pretty sure my precious Master Emerald is safe and sound for right now at least. Besides, you needed to get off your island for a bit anyway," Rouge remarked getting a stern glare from the echidna.

"She's right ya know Rad Red, you don't come down here and see us as much as you used to. It's a good thing Rouge was able to drag you down here for us," Sonic stated from a short distance away where he was laying down in the grass with his head laying against his propped up hand.

"So now you're on her side!?" Knuckles questioned incredulously as the bat agent smirked at the echidna.

"Awww, take it easy Knux, we all just miss seeing you as much as we used to, that's all" Tails intervened from a nearby picnic table where he was tinkering with his latest invention of the week.

"Besides Mr. Knuckles, if you didn't come down and join us who would help everyone eat all of this yummy food Mama made for us?" Cream asked as her mother Vanilla continued to set up the picnic table.

Knuckles let off a soft growl realizing he was on his own and just crossed his arms across his chest and lowered his head with his eyes closed.

Amy oblivious to what was going on around started to fidget as she paced and a depressing thought crossed her mind.

"What if he isn't coming? What if something happened and he had to cancel?" the pink hedgehog inquired to no one in particular, her voice sounding like she was on the verge of tears.

"Listen Ames, I am sure if something came up that he couldn't make it I am sure he would have let you know somehow. Just relax would ya, he'll be here, he just got delayed for some reason probably," Sonic stated.

This caused Amy to stop pacing and she smiled over at Sonic, always her hero no matter the situation. Taking his words to heart she took a deep breath and walked over and sat down near Sonic, extending her legs out in front of her resting back on her hands.

"You're right Sonic, he'll be here," the hammer user said, her voice sounding back to its normal self now, no signs of near crying present.

In all honesty Sonic wasn't buying what he was selling, he still had an ominous feeling in the pit of his stomach, one he just couldn't seem to ignore. Amy Rose however seemed to buy it and it calmed her down which was the important thing. Sonic jerked slightly at that last thought. Why had he thought that exactly about her? After a moment he just shook his head and sat up himself, it wasn't as silly a thought as he let himself think. Despite her... Quirkyness, she was still one of his good friends and he hated to see any of his friends hurt, upset, nervous, or anything. That had to be it, surely.

"Hey, I see someone coming in the distance," Vanilla called out to the group.

Having got everyone's attention with her announcement the ones who were sitting or laying got to their feet and they all moved toward a centralized location near the picnic table the mother rabbit was setting up. In the distance they saw a man approaching. As he got closer more of his features could be seen. He was wearing a hooded robe with the hood down. On it pinned to the right side was a flower pin, specifically, a rose pin. His quills were long and drooped down behind him, blue green in color. His face face was one of pride and motivation despite the wrinkles present. He also sported a grey goatee which extended down off his chin down the length of his neck.

"Greetings to you all today. I am sorry to bother you all but I am Samwyn and I am here to meet my daughter Amy Rose. Do you all happen to know her?" he asked in greeting.

Everyone's eyes turned to Amy now who's eyes had gotten big, tears appearing in them as clasped her hands together and held them up to her chest. Everyone smiled at her, everyone except Sonic who had noticed something off about the man. His face and stride were of confidence and pride, but his voice told another story and even more so than he originally felt, the ominous feeling grew even stronger. For now though the Blue Blur figured he would keep what he was feeling to himself, after all if everything turned out to be on the up and up after all he didn't want to cause a scene and make himself look foolish and he certainly didn't want to upset Amy. There it was again, why was he feeling more protective of the quirky pink hedgehog suddenly more so than usual. He didn't have a chance to really to dwell on it though as Samwyn followed everyone else's gaze and his eyes locked onto Amy's.

"My dear Amy Rose, is it really you my darling daughter?" Samwyn inquired.

A large grin crossed the pink hedgehogs lips.

"Papa!" she cried out, finally letting the tears escape.

She ran at him full speed as the older hedgehog opened his arms and Amy crashed right into him, burying her face into his chest and clutching onto him tightly as she started to sob. With a soft smile Samwyn embraced his daughter and held her tightly to him.

"It's alright Amy, I have finally returned to you," he offered in a comforting manner.

"It's... It really is you!" Amy continued to cry.

Everyone watched on happy for their friend to be reunited with her father at last but, while it may have just been in his imagination, Sonic could have sworn he saw a smirk cross Samwyn's face for a brief second before going back to normal. Originally Amy was the one that was nervous but now as things happened, the Blue Speedster was the one starting to feel nervous.

 **~AN~**

Alright ladies and gents, here is chapter 2 of this tale. Still winging it as I go for now so hopefully everything turned out okay. Not really much to say down here on this one so I will move along quickly on this. As always R&R no matter what you have to say, good, bad, ugly, douse me in gas and light me in flames it all helps. Except maybe the flames, that one may leave some unnecessary scarring! Till next time my peeps!


	3. Introductions

Disclaimer: Yadda yadda, I own nothing here but the plot, Sonic and all related characters and settings belong to and are copyright to Sega.

 **Chapter 3: Introductions**

After several minutes of Amy and Samwyn hugging the older hedgehog stepped back from his daughter and looked down at the hammer user with a smile.

"So, these all your friends?" Samwyn asked.

"Yeah and they're the greatest friends I could have," Amy replied.

"Then why don't you introduce me sweetheart," the blue green elder stated.

"Be glad to Papa," the pink hedgehog said.

First she pointed to Rouge.

"That's Rouge the Bat, she is an agent of G.U.N.," she started.

At the mention of being an agent of G.U.N. Sonic could have sworn her saw the older hedgehog flinch slightly. Next she pointed to Tails, Cream and Cheese, and Vanilla.

"Sitting at the table is Miles Prower but we call him Tails, he's a genius with technology, then we have Cream the Rabbit my best friend and her pet chao Cheese," she continued.

At mention of of his name Cheese came floating over and floated around Samwyn.

"Chao chao!" he called out enthusiastically.

"Ha ha, well hello to you too little guy," Samwyn replied petting the chao.

"Then setting up the tables for us is Cream's mother Vanilla the Rabbit," Amy resumed.

"Hello sir, it's a pleasure to meet you," Vanilla said bowing her head in respect for a moment before going back to what she was working on.

The hammer users finger then moved to Knuckles.

"That there is Knuckles the Echidna. He's the guardian of Angel Island and its Master Emerald. Never mind that he looks grumpy, he always looks like that," Amy teased the guardian.

Still keeping a watchful eye on the older hedgehog Sonic noticed that at the mention of the Master Emerald Samwyn's eyes got bigger and lit up for a brief moment. As this point the Blue Blur was sure Samwyn was up to something but he couldn't piece together what. All of this was just too convenient.

"I do not always look grumpy!" Knuckles interrupted with a yell out waving his fist around.

"And you just proved her point hun," Rouge added getting in on the teasing.

"Shut it bat girl, no one asked you," the guardian added in before stalking away a little.

This got a chuckle out of everyone from the group including Samwyn.

"Then lastly, we have the most amazing guy I know. Hero of Mobius and the fastest thing alive, my darling Sonic the Hedgehog!" the pink hedgehog introduced over enthusiastically when it came to the Blue Blur.

"Yo," was all Sonic said giving a slight wave.

"My my son, it seems like my daughter is really taken to you," Samwyn stated with a cocky little grin that made Sonic feel even more uneasy than what he already was.

"You don't have to tell me, I know all to well," the Blue Speedster said with a slightly exasperated tone.

Knuckles walked over to Sonic and placed an arm around his shoulders and gave him an arrogant little smirk.

"Well True Blue, if you would just stop running from her all the time and actually admit your feelings for her you would be doing us all a favor," the guardian teased his friend.

"Well whaddya know, I actually have to side with Knuckie for once on this one," Rouge started floating over to the hero and guardian, pressing her finger into Sonic's chest, "If would help alleviate a lot of headaches for a lot of us at least," Rouge added to the teasing.

"Well well, miracles do happen. Perhaps there is hope for Sonic yet," Tails added as a passing comment to the lot getting him a stern glare from his older brother.

With a sheepish grin rubbing the back of his head for a moment he quickly turned from Sonic's glare and quickly resumed work on the invention he was tinkering with.

"Ahh, shut up the lot of ya. It's hard to admit something that just isn't there!" Sonic stated in a high tone of voice.

He forced Knuckles' arm off him and walked from the group with hmpf.

"He's always like this, he loves playing hard to get," Amy stated with a happy sigh.

"Well honey, it does seem like you have one interesting group of friends," Samwyn said.

"There are a few more of us but sadly they couldn't be here today. We have Shadow the Hedgehog and Omega who are also agents of G.U.N. and are Rouge's partners who are out on a mission. Then we have the Chaotix which consists of Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy Bee. They're a Detective Agency and are out working a case. Lastly we also have Silver the Hedgehog who is from the future and Blaze the Cat who lives in a different dimension, needless to say why they couldn't make it," Amy decided to explain to her father not wanting to leave anyone out.

Samwyn once more smiled at his daughter.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet to you all, I am glad to see my daughter has kept such good company while I have been away," the older hedgehog said.

Finally at last Sonic knew he had a chance to dig a little more into what was going on and he turned to face Amy's father and moved in slightly closer.

"That's all well and good but I have a question for you," the Blue Blur stated.

Everyone's eyes turned to Sonic and Samwyn gave him a soft grin.

"Sure thing my boy, what is it," the blue green hedgehog offered.

"Just where exactly have you been all of these years? Considering when I first found and Amy Rose she was abandoned at Little Planet and I had to save her from Metal Sonic," Sonic inquired pointing a finger at the older hedgehog, a bit of triumph in his voice and his trademark smirk on his face.

This managed to gather a surprised gasp from all of his friends at his audacity and an angry glare from Amy while Samwyn gave him a quick glare himself which turned to a smirk.

"I would love to explain but perhaps another time. I am here to catch up with my daughter after all, not go dredging up issues of the past," Samwyn replied lowly.

 **~AN~**

Okie doke, not the longest chapter and not too much of substance this chapter sadly but it's how I wanted it to go for the flow of the story so just bear with me. Nevertheless I hope it was an enjoyable read at least. Hopefully soon things will start to pick up more but you'll have to stay tuned to find that out! As always R&R no matter what you have to say, good, bad, it all helps. Till next time my peeps!


	4. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, everything else here belongs to and is copyright to Sega.

 **Chapter 4: The Beginning**

The doors to the largest room of his lab opened with a loud hiss as the gears that operated it grinded to life and opened the way for Dr. Eggman to step through. Right now the room was largely empty save for the a few tables with various tools, a couple of computers, and in the very center, a long and wide tube reaching from the floor to the ceiling like a pillar. Inside of it was a dark shadowy mist that moved about like it was agitated about something.

"It's almost done, soon the remaining pieces of your armor shall be found and with your power I will be to finally take control of this world and finally be rid of that blue pest and all of his friends," Eggman stated to the tube of mist.

The words caused the mist inside to move around more aggressively than it was prior, almost like the doctors words had annoyed it even further. What was really going in there though was anyone's guess.

"And if my newest creation does his job correctly then I will have everything I need in place for when I return you to your physical body," the rotund man continued.

He then patted the the glass tube and turned to walk away, stopping for a moment at the door before glancing back over his shoulder.

"Soon former Emperor Mujorah you will be once more among the physical world," Eggman said stroking his mustache as he finally stepped out of the room, the doors closing behind him fully sealing the room and covering it once more in total darkness.

What Eggman didn't see however was in the darkness of the room, two glowing blood red eyes appeared among the mist in the tube, narrowed down into what one would assume was a glare. On the other side of the door, Eggman made his way down the hallway leading back into the main part of his base, still stroking his mustache as he walked, a soft chuckle emerging. He had worked too hard on this newest plan for it not to work and soon all of the pieces would be in place and he couldn't wait.

"For now however, I need to get prepared for the next step of my plan," Eggman mused to himself as he climbed into his Eggmobile.

 _Station Square Park_

"Alright everyone, time to eat!" Vanilla cried out to everyone.

Everyone happily and quickly made their way over to the table, everyone except Sonic that was. Vanilla looked over to the blue hedgehog with concern on her face.

"Sonic sweety is everything alright?" the mother rabbit inquired.

"Ahh, yeah everything's fine Vanilla. Just not... Errr... Feeling too hungry right now," Sonic lied.

Those words alone were enough to concern everyone there especially since there were chilli dogs present.

"Well, if the boy doesn't want to eat we can't very well make him now can we? More for the rest of us," Samwyn added sounding jovial in comment.

The others exchanged glances between each other as Sonic moved away from the rest of the group. The others submitted and started to eat but Amy kept her glance on the Blue Speedsters retreating form for several seconds longer, wanting to go to him and find out what was really bothering him. This was so unlike him. However at the same time she couldn't very well pull herself away from her father who she had just reunited with. With a soft sigh she finally turned to the meal before her as well. Sonic himself however found himself a tree overlooking the park and quickly scaled it finding himself a branch to rest on where he could keep a close eye on the gathering of his friends. Typically he wasn't one to get this serious but he had never had such a bad or ominous feeling in his entire life and it was really bothering him. It had been so many years since he had encountered Amy back at Little Planet and even then her father was nowhere to be found or seen. So why was he appearing now all of a sudden.

Beyond that just everything about the elder hedgehog was sitting wrong with Sonic, from the way his voice sounded, to the way he seemed skittish when Amy mentioned Rouge was an agent of G.U.N., following that he seemed way too interested when the Master Emerald was mentioned. As he thought on it all Sonic's eyes came to rest on Samwyn himself and he let them linger there. Back at the picnic below Amy was in the middle of telling her father a story about one of her adventures with her and her friends, recalling currently her time spent being chased around Station Square by one of Eggman's robots named Zero. By this point everyone had finished eating and Vanilla was clearing the table as Amy was finishing up her story.

"Well, it does seem like you have had a lot of exciting times since I last saw you sweetheart," the old hedgehog said softly.

Samwyn then turned to the rest of the group.

"And it sounds like all of you are quite brave and heroic," he said to them.

"We honestly wouldn't be where we are now though if it weren't for Sonic," Tails offered.

"Speaking of, something seems to really be eating Blue today, anyone have an idea what it could be?" Rouge questioned.

"Heh, well Sonic hasn't exactly gotten a lot of attention from a certain someone today, perhaps he's jealous?" Knuckles offered.

The guardian's comment did make Amy feel sort of guilty and caused her to frown. Was it really her fault for neglecting Sonic to focus on her father? Surely it couldn't be could it, Sonic didn't really seem the type. Especially since this was her father, whom she still couldn't pull herself away from without seeming rude. With a sad smile glanced to Tails who caught her stare and in that moment he seemed to understand and nodded at her to which Amy mouthed a silent thank you to the two tailed genius.

"I am going to check on him," Tails said getting up from the table.

The genius fox leaped into the air and flew off with his tails spinning toward the location they had all last seen the blue hero.

"Wow, that young man is pretty impressive, a technological genius according you to Amy dear and he can fly by spinning his twin tails, simply marvelous," Samwyn said trying to make conversation.

"If you think that's marvelous, you should see what I'm capable of," Knuckles interjected.

"Oh can it Knuckie, the only thing your capable of it seems is having a large ego," Rouge added.

"Oh, is that so? Wanna go bat girl and see exactly what I can do then?" Knuckles threatened.

"And mess up my nails after having just finished them, no thanks. Besides, it wouldn't be any contest," Rouge said with a smirk.

As the conversation seemed to devolve further between Knuckles and Rouge Tails spotted the branch Sonic was relaxing on and landed on one nearest his adoptive older brother.

"What's eating you today Sonic?" the genius inquired.

Sonic let off a soft sigh, at the very least if there was anyone he could confide in without it causing problems it would be Tails.

"I don't really know little buddy. Every since Amy invited me to this shindig saying her father was coming to see her I have had a very ominous and terrible feeling. Like something isn't right," Sonic started.

The Blue Blur sat up more and turned to face Tails directly.

"This man, Samwyn after so many years finally comes calling for his daughter without a word for years before that, it's all fishy to me. Then there is Samwyn himself, it doesn't feel like the emotions he is expressing are genuine, fake, almost like they're..." Sonic tried to continue.

"Programmed to be what he feels?" Tails interrupted.

Sonic looked at his best friend in surprise.

"Exactly, then there was the fact he really didn't seem to take well to Rouge being an agent of G.U.N. and took too much of an interest in the Master Emerald," Sonic finally finished.

"I actually get what you mean, I have the same feeling you have and noticed the same things. I have done my best to hide it though, to keep myself close over there to try and learn more. So far though nothing yet, as far as anyone could prove he's perfectly normal and is indeed Amy's father," Tails said.

"I probably shouldn't have stepped away myself but this feeling just became too overwhelming," the Blue Speedster said.

"Then perhaps you should try to push it aside and come back down there and join us, I would feel so much better with you down there anyway," the two tailed fox admitted.

Before they could speak another word an explosion rang out and cries and screams could be heard.

"Welp, looks like I am needed down there regardless," Sonic said a bit cocky, his hero side kicking in.

The blue hero leaped down off the tree branch followed by Tails flying over head and he dashed toward his friends. When he arrived he spotted the cause of the disturbance. Standing before his assembled friends and now him was Eggman.

"It's about time you came out of hiding Egghead," Sonic teased.

"As much as I enjoy our banter with each other rodent, I have other plans that currently need attending to, but your time shall come soon enough," Eggman stated in an unusually serious tone.

Sonic then glanced over Tails, he really didn't like how things were feeling at the moment.

"Get Samwyn and Vanilla out of here for us," Sonic commanded.

Tails gave Sonic a quick glance but nodded as Samwyn moved forward.

"I think not my boy, I am staying. As a strong adept at mystic arts I can help you fight," the older hedgehog resisted.

"But if anything happens to you, think about Amy," the Blue Speedster argued, his previous thoughts about the hedgehog currently pushed aside.

"You need not worry about that my boy, believe me," the elder hedgehog countered giving Sonic a fierce glare.

The Blue Blur could only let off a sigh and finally gave in.

"Fine, but if anything happens that's on you and Amy is the one who will have to suffer for it. Tails, go on and get Vanilla out of here at least," Sonic ordered really not liking the thought of Amy suffering right now.

Normally he would question and reflect on that last thought but right now really wasn't the right time in his mind. Tails looked to Vanilla and took off toward the city with her in tow.

"Grrr, would you pests stop ignoring me!" Eggman bellowed.

"Heh, sorry Eggy. Almost forgot you were there," the Blue Blur teased.

"You can tease and taunt all you want hedgehog. However as I already told you you simpleton my business is not with you directly today and I am not going to be fighting," the doctor retorted.

"Then why are you here?" Sonic questioned.

The rotund man gave his oldest foe a devilish evil smile that Sonic honestly didn't think the doctor was capable off and for once it sent a slight chill down his spine.

"You shall see soon enough," Eggman replied in a low calculating tone.

 **~AN~**

Alright and here we go. Things are finally starting to pick up slightly and hopefully will only continue to do so from here. It seems the good doctor has something deep planned but the question is, what is it? Stay tuned and all will eventually be revealed. As always, R&R no matter what you have to say, good or bad it all helps. Till next time my peeps!


	5. Framed

Disclaimer: I own nothing here but the plot. Everything else belongs to and is copyright to Sega.

 **Chapter 5: Framed**

"What are you talking about Eggman?" Sonic asked clenching his fist.

The doctor stroked his mustache for a moment as Samwyn stepped forward.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good. He's by himself and doesn't have any of his goons with him," the elder hedgehog stated.

That statement caught Sonic by surprise, how would Samwyn know that Eggman usually traveled with his badniks? He would have to question him on that one later. Even if it was odd that it was Samwyn who pointed it out, he was right nevertheless and Eggman didn't seem bothered by this fact one bit.

"Whatever the plan, we're putting an end to it now," Knuckles said, interrupting Sonic's thoughts as he leaped up toward the Eggmobile with his fist drawn back.

The guardian thrust his fist forward hard and was met with a solid wall that electrocuted him and sent him crashing to the ground hard.

"What, you thought I would come entirely unprepared?" Eggman taunted as Rouge ran over to check on the echidna.

"Next time think before you leap Knuckles," Rouge scolded as the guardian rubbed his head and tried to regain his bearings.

"While that was simply amusing, I need to hurry this along," the doctor said glancing down at Amy.

He then reached down into the Eggmobile and withdrew a sphere shaped object with his face and mustache engraved on it.

"Still egotistical as ever I see," Sonic continued to torment.

Eggman simply shrugged and tossed the object at them. Everyone braced for an explosion but nothing happened.

"Hah, another bad egg just like everything else you do doc," the Blue Blur commented with a smirk.

"Are you so sure about that Sonic?" Eggman asked.

Sonic's eyes went back to the object and noticed a large cloud of mist was now coming from it and starting to engulf the area.

"What is?" Sonic started to ask when he felt himself get suddenly very drowsy.

Sonic glanced about and noticed it was having the same effect on all of his friends, all of them but Samwyn that was.

"What are you doing to us Egghead?" Rouge inquired falling to one knee.

"All will be revealed soon enough you materialistic thief," Eggman snarled sounding harsher with his insult than normal.

"Why... You..." Sonic tried.

Before he could finish though his entire world went black.

 _Streets of Station Square_

Tails and Vanilla had made it back the main part of Station Square when they noticed an unusually large gathering of people.

"What's going on over there?" the twin tailed fox wondered.

"I don't know, let's find out," Vanilla replied.

The two of them made their way over to the crowd and worked their way through them coming to a stop near the front.

"What's going on?" the fox asked one of the random citizens near him.

"We're not entirely sure, the mayor called for an emergency meeting and we're waiting to find out why," the man replied.

This caused Tails and Vanilla to look at each other worriedly. Having had the same ominous Sonic had this left the young genius feeling extremely uncomfortable. Finally the mayor appeared and moved to stand on the stage, coming to a halt at the podium.

"People of Station Square, I have very serious and unfortunate news. Just a short time ago City Hall was attacked by our very own Sonic the Hedgehog and I was personally assaulted during his attack. The attack also put the lives of City Hall workers and visiting citizens at risk and I will not stand for that!" the mayor explained.

This got a grasp from the entire crowd as Tails and Vanilla looked at the mayor horrified. The two of them knew Sonic had done no such thing.

"What is he doing?" the fox wondered to Vanilla lowly.

Given this proclamation the last thing him and Vanilla needed was unneeded attention on themselves being friends of Sonic.

"We should get out of here and get back to my house where we'll hopefully be safe," Vanilla said, sound like the protective mother she was.

Tails nodded and the two of them made their way as inconspicuously as they could away from the crowd. As they did though they could hear the mayor continue.

"As of this moment Sonic is to be watched out for and arrested on sight to answer for this most heinous crime," the mayor said.

"Just what exactly is going on here?" Tails said, clearly nervous and upset that such a thing was being said about his best friend.

"I only hope Sonic, my darling Cream, and everyone is alright dealing with Eggman back there. Oh what a day this has become," Vanilla said.

"I am sure Sonic and the others are fine, what we need to worry about is what happens when Sonic tries to come back into the city. If everyone actually believes that Sonic did what the mayor claimed, then it's going to be bad news. Why though would the mayor say such a thing, he has always been a strong supporter of Sonic and all of us," Tails mused.

"Well, I did notice when we were close that the mayor's eyes looked a bit off, his pupils were smaller and looked glossed over," Vanilla offered.

This seemed to spark something in the twin tailed fox. He had seen that sort of symptom before.

"That's it, perhaps it's some sort of mind control. But why though? It would have to be Eggman but what does he have planned if he's willing to go this far?" Tails fired back.

At this point this was all getting to become really annoying for the genius. They were ending up buried under a pile of questions without a shovel of answers to dig themselves out with.

"We'll have to be on guard as well Vanilla, they'll probably come around your place looking for him," Tails mentioned.

 _Station Square Park_

Sonic let off a groan as he opened his eyes letting off a groan.

"What... Happened?" he questioned sitting up slowly, not sure of how long he had been out exactly.

As he took a moment to just breath and let his eyes adjust everything came rushing back to him.

"Egghead!" Sonic yelled out leaping to his feet.

"Keep it down would you Sonic, I am trying to sleep over here," he heard Knuckles from not too far away.

The Blue Blur looked over to Knuckles who was still on the ground just waking up himself. Sonic ran over to him and kneeled down, helping the guardian to his feet.

"When I get my hands on that walking piece of lard I am going to make him regret this," Knuckles threatened.

With the echidna back on his feet the blue hero glanced about the scene and noticed something very wrong. Amy Rose, Cream, Rouge, and Samwyn were all missing.

"Oh no," Sonic said.

"What is it?" Knuckles asked.

"Eggman took Amy, Rouge, Cream, and Samwyn," the Blue Blur replied.

Again, Sonic wasn't one hundred percent sure on if Samwyn was actually kidnapped with the others or actually involved but for now he would leave it as was, at least until he found actual evidence the older hedgehog was indeed involved.

"Why that!" Knuckles growled out unable to form a sentence beyond those two words.

"Calm down Knux, if he has them we'll just have to go free them, simple as that," Sonic replied cockily.

"Well right now it will have to be without me, I need to get back to Angel Island and check on the Master Emerald," Knuckles said.

Sonic nodded at his friend. As much as he would love to keep him down here and having him help out, right now Knuckles was right to be worried about the Master Emerald.

"Alright Rad Red, get to it, the last thing we need is the Master Emerald falling into Egghead's hands," the blue hero said.

"When you come up with a plan get to Angel Island and we'll figure things out from there. Stay safe True Blue, who knows what Eggman has up his sleeve," the guardian said.

"Back at ya Knux, now go, make sure your home is safe," Sonic said.

With that Knuckles took off running then leaped into the air and started to glide away from Sonic leaving him alone.

"Oh man, Vanilla is going to kill me for letting Cream get taken," the Blue Speedster stated to himself worriedly.

Without another thought Sonic took off zooming through the city letting the events of today sink in. The most recent thing was him remembering just before blacking out how Eggman's sleeping gas didn't seem to have an effect on Samwyn at all. Could it be he was in league with Eggman this whole time? It would make perfect sense, but why play on Amy's feelings and emotions like that, that was an all new low even for Eggman. For some reason the thought of Amy being used like that angered him and he started to run faster. Once more he didn't have to time to think on why he was being more over protective of Amy of late as after another moment he found himself coming to a screeching halt due to a barricade of police cars and officers. Curious the Blue Speedster quickly approached them.

"What's going on officers?" Sonic inquired casually.

The cops then looked at Sonic with wide eyes, clearly nervous about him being there.

"S-Sonic the H-Hedgehog, you're under arrest," the officer nearest him said.

"Wait... Under arrest?! For what?!" Sonic asked clearly stunned and confused by the proclamation.

"For the attack on City Hall earlier, assaulting our mayor, and putting civilian lives in danger," the officer said feeling more brave now.

The others apparently fed of the first ones confidence cause they approached him boldly, drawing their guns and training them on him.

"Whoa wait a minute fellas, can we talk about this?" the Blue Blur asked.

"Just stay where you are Sonic and come quietly," the first one said again.

"Ya know, staying still has just has never been my style," Sonic said cockily.

One of the officers opened fire as Sonic ran off, causing the bullet to graze the side of a building. The original officer quickly got out his radio and pressed the button talk button on it.

"This is Officer Cartwright, we have spotted Sonic. He got away from us and took off heading down Main Street," the officer radioed in.

"Just what is going on here? I didn't attack City Hall or the mayor. Is this another part of Eggman's scheme? If so, just what is he playing at? I need to get to Vanilla's fast so I can see Tails," Sonic said mused to himself as he bolted down the street at a speed that only made him seem as a blue blur to everyone who witnessed him pass.

The other thing he noticed too as he passed was the citizens that recognized him seemed to be afraid of him and would quickly move away as he neared. Had everyone heard about this supposed attack already? This day was just getting more and more out of hand and he had to put a stop to it before himself or more importantly, any of his friends got hurt. It was already bad enough Amy, Cream, and Rouge were in Eggman's hands and Samwyn was still a complete unknown to him at this point but now all of this had to happen as well.

 **~AN~**

Alright, chapter 5 is here! Things are just getting worse and worse for Sonic and his friends and this is still just the beginning of things. What exactly is Eggman planning and why has he taken off with Amy, Rouge, and Cream. Welp, guess you'll just have to stay tuned to find out! As always R&R no matter what you have to say, good or bad it all helps. Till next time my peeps!


	6. Rebirth

Disclaimer: The usual drill of I own nothing here but the plot. The rest belongs to and is copyright to Sega.

 **Chapter 6: Rebirth**

 _Unknown Location: Eggman's Base_

Things were going well, too well but Eggman wasn't about to start questioning it. Station Square was turning against Sonic, finding the remaining parts to bring Mujorah back was going swimmingly, and he had in clutches the females of Sonic's band of misfits. It would take a lot to bring down his mood right now and he could only hope things would fall into place and happen that would make him even more excited and happy. As he landed the Eggmobile in the garage of his newest base there was a rare smile on the doctors face. Waiting for him as he approached the doors to the hallways to his base was one of his many generic humanoid shaped and sized robots.

"Do you have anything to report?" Eggman inquired.

" _I. Do. Indeed. Doctor,"_ the robot replied.

"Then get on with it!" the mustached villain snapped.

" _We. Have. Found. The. Last. Two. Pieces. Of. Emperor. Mujorah. They. Have. Just. Arrived,_ " the robot stated hurriedly, not wanting to upset his lord.

If it was possible Eggman's grin got even wider, his wish for more good things to happen had come true.

"Very good, you will not be joining the scrap heap today Model 3200," Eggman said as he left the garage.

" _Thank. You. Sir. Long. Live. The. Glory. That. Is. Dr. Eggman. May. His. Mustached. Glory. Forever. Reign. Supreme_ ," Model 3200 said as he was programmed to do.

This was perfect, it seemed like fate was on his side for once and he started to make his toward the elevator that led down into the sub basement where the spirit of Mujorah was being held. He boarded the elevator and made his way down. If Eggman was being entirely honest, he really didn't know what to do with himself. He had never had a plan come together as smoothly and as quickly as this one was. As the elevator made its way down the doctor brought his right wrist which one of his many inventions strapped around it and opened a direct line using the communicator function of it.

"Do you copy, how goes getting our new guests settled in... E-666 Oblivion," Dr. Eggman spoke into the com.

 _Station Square_

This was getting annoying, it seemed more and more roadblocks were being set up in an attempt to capture him. As Sonic continued to maneuver the various streets of Station Square to avoid the roadblocks Sonic could only think of all the time he was losing that his friends were in the hands of Dr. Eggman. For once the Blue Blur just couldn't piece things together on what the doctor was planning. Usually it was just some hair-brained scheme he could see right through, this one though he was actually at a loss. Taking Amy was one thing cause Eggman would know Sonic would come for her. But to take Cream, Rouge, and maybe even Samwyn as well, that part wasn't making sense.

"Arrrg, are you serious!" Sonic yelled out annoyed as he came to another screeching halt as he ran into yet another roadblock.

"Just give it up Sonic, we have all the roads blocked off. You're entirely cut off so just come quietly," one of the officers ordered.

"Seriously, I didn't do anything!" Sonic snapped.

The officers words though did give the blue hero an idea however. If they had all of the road blocked off, then he would stop traveling along the roads. In a flash Sonic took off and turned down an alleyway where the buildings were sort of close together. Using his speed he leaped up and planted a foot on the side of one of the buildings. Keeping his speed going he ran vertically straight up the wall propelling himself high into the air before being caught by gravity which pulled him down to the roof of the building he had just ran up.

"Hah! Take that suckers!" Sonic taunted.

His victory was short lived however as he was suddenly deafened by the roar of helicopter blades emerging right behind him. The wind force from them also nearly blew him off his feet and scattered dust, trash, and debris all of the place. Sonic looked at the helicopter unimpressed.

"You guys just don't know when to quit do you?!" Sonic shouted.

In the blink of an eye the Blue Speedster took off once more, running across the rooftops of Station Square as the helicopter gave pursuit in the air, with cop cars following along the roads down below. If nothing else he had to give them credit, they were at least persistent. However, it would take a lot more than that to catch the fastest thing alive. The main issue he faced currently though was he couldn't keep running forever just leading them around like this and he didn't want to lead them directly to Vanilla's house. It also wasted more and more of his currently valuable time giving Eggman time to prepare and do whatever it was planning to do with his friends. As he continued his high speed roof top chase a bright light appeared directly in front of him and he felt a hand manage to get hold of his arm jerking him to a complete stop.

"Hey, let go of me would ya!" Sonic called out.

"Chaos Control!" he heard a familiar voice call out.

He felt the familiar feeling of being transported by the use of chaos energy wash through him and a moment later he was no longer on the rooftops being deafened by the sounds of sirens and helicopter blades. Now he found himself in an empty and thankfully silent dark alley in the company of E-123 Omega and...

"Just what exactly is going on Faker? We come back from recon assignment and everything has gone to hell," Shadow inquired.

"I really wish I knew what to tell you Shads but I am still trying to figure it all out myself," Sonic said forcing his arm out of Shadow's grasp.

"Well, it seems whatever is happening all law enforcement, including G.U.N. is seeking you out to arrest you," the Ultimate Life Form stated.

"Well it's definitely an Eggman plot, that much I can tell you. We encountered him earlier today in the park. He managed to get to us with sleeping gas and made off with Amy, Rouge, Cream, and maybe even Amy's supposed father Samwyn. He also seems to have turned the people of Station Square against me as well, claiming I attacked City Hall and attacked the mayor while putting civilian lives at risk. That's all I know though," the Blue Blur said.

"Well, this could explain why most of his abandoned bases we've scouted recently have turned up mysteriously empty. It would seem our good doctor indeed has something large planned if he has been able to evade G.U.N. much less all of Team Dark," Shadow said.

" _ **It. Would. Seem. Things. Are. About. To. Go. From. Bad. To. Worse,"**_ Omega offered to the conversation.

"Alright, me and Omega will return to G.U.N. headquarters then, see if we can get to the bottom of this plot some. Also, we can't be spotted with you, agents of G.U.N. or not, being seen with you would place us under suspicion as well since we're known associates of yours. We would lose a lot of access to intel and information it sounds like we currently need. In the mean time, try not to get yourself captured or killed. That's a pleasure reserved for myself and myself alone," Shadow ordered.

"Bright and cheery as always Shads," Sonic said dryly, his face deadpanned at his black counter part.

With a nod the Ultimate Life Form pulled out the green Chaos Emerald and held it up.

"Wait, before you go do me a favor. Look through all of the databases you can and see what you can come up with on a hedgehog named Samwyn, it's the name of Amy's supposed father. If you find anything, after I get to Tails we're going be heading to Angel Island," Sonic said.

With only a slight nod this time Shadow came to a halt beside Omega.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow called out once more.

In a quick burst of light the two of them were gone.

"Good to see he's at least on my side... For now anyway," the Blue Blur said, his tone still dry thinking about fake black hedgehog.

Now that he had a chance away from the cops he knew moving silently and quickly was his best shot. Sonic hated moving slow but right now it was his only choice. Never before had one of Eggman's plans had him so pinned down and confused and the blue hero was starting to feel slightly exhausted from it all. This plan, the horrible feeling, the fact he was worried about Amy and his captured friends on top of all of the strange feelings and thoughts he had been having toward Amy lately. He could really go for a chilli dog right about now.

 _Unknown Location: Eggman's Base_

Dr. Eggman entered the room with Mujorah's containment tube and the lights flickered on. The dark mist in the tube started to move about upon his arrival, almost as if it was impatient. Compiled in the corner were various pieces of armor, the last two pieces just brought in among them. Sitting on a small table near them was a scepter. It was long in length and made of solid gold. Resting at the top was silver ball with ruby gems encrusted in it around the entire width of the ball. Golden bird designed wings emerged from the sides of the ball as well. The bottom of it ended in a sharp, pyramid shaped point. The armor itself was a golden chest piece that would only cover the chest with two sapphires encrusted in the centers of the pecks with sleek pointed pauldrons. Sitting on the left side of the chest plate were golden gauntlets with diamonds encrusted on the top of the hands that ended in claws instead of fingers. To the right of the chest piece were golden greaves that looked like they would go up to about knee length trimmed with silver. Sitting beside the greaves was a golden codpiece. Finally, the last piece of the armor sitting beside the gauntlets was a golden helmet shaped to resemble an eagles head with the eye sockets hollowed out. Around the top of the head was a golden spiked golden crown with various gemstones resting at the tips of the points as well as around the full width of the base of the crown.

"Former Emperor Mujorah, I have gathered everything needed for you to finally return to your physical body. Now, be reborn so you can crush and devastate this world and my enemies!" Eggman shouted, what sounded like a hint of insanity cracking through his tone.

He pressed a button on a nearby console and the tube with a loud shloop shot up into the ceiling freeing the dark mist. Glowing blood red eyes appeared as the lights in the room started to flicker and heavy winds picked up blowing everything around the room. The force of the wind gathered up all of the parts Eggman had spent months collecting and they aligned themselves in the air where they would be worn on a person. The black mist shot out toward the armor and a black aura appeared around as solid jet black limbs started to fill in the holes of the armor. After a moment the winds died down and Mujorah landed gracefully on the ground. The blood red glowing eyes now showing through the eye sockets of the helmet. The one Eggman called a former emperor reached out his right hand and his scepter came floating toward him.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Eggman yelled out elated.

"The Emperor God Mujorah walks among the mortal plane once more! All will kneel and crumble before me!" Mujorah yelled out, his voice sounding hallow and lifeless with a deep echo to it.

"Now that you're among the living world once more, go and crush my enemies Mujorah!" Dr. Eggman ordered, his fists clenched tightly and held up to his sides in victory.

The once more fully complete creature snapped his head toward the doctor and his eyes seemed to flair up and grow larger.

"None have the right to command me, especially not a mortal human like you. No, instead you will kneel to me Dr. Robotnik and recognize me as your new lord and emperor!" Mujorah demanded pointing his scepter at the doctor.

 **~AN~**

Well here we have it, chapter 6. So far so good on keeping up with my chapter a day vow I made for myself on this story. I actually had a lot of fun writing this one so hopefully you all enjoyed reading it. As always R&R no matter what you have to say, good, bad, or ugly it all helps. Till next time my peeps!


	7. Plans In Motion

Disclaimer: Same old same old, I own nothing here but the plot. The rest belong to and are copyright to Sega

 **Chapter 7: Plans In Motion**

"What?!" Eggman demanded sneering at the reborn creature.

"Don't pretend to be ignorant Robotnik. You may be nothing more than a lowly mortal but I know of your intellegence, you heard what I said. Now kneel," Mujorah responded.

"Well if you know so much about me then I am sure you're aware that won't be happening. Now look you, I brought you back into this world, without me you would still be nothing more than a specter and I can make you as such again," Eggman snarled.

"I am well aware human that you brought me back, that is the only reason you are still even alive. I am even offering you to kneel and accept a spot at my side, if you continue to try my patience however then my generosity you will find quickly wanes," the emperor stated.

"Let's see just how brave you are in the face of my forces," the doctor said.

The mustached genius hit a button on his console which sounded an alarm. The nerve of this creature, he had went through so much trouble to bring him back and this was the thanks he got. Well, he would show him. It was just unfortunate Oblivion was on a more important detail at the immediate moment. After a moment several of his combat units came piling into the room, opening fire on Mujorah. The large creature turned to look at them letting himself get hit like they were nothing more than flies pestering him. The emperor reached out his hand with his palm facing Eggman's robots then closed it quickly and tightly, snapping his arm around. As he did this all of the robots that had came into the room instantly exploded. With that one display Eggman found himself getting slightly nervous and he quickly came out from behind his console. Mujorah glared down Eggman with a fierce glare that made the doctor gulp. With a sigh the doctor did as the emperor requested, embarrassing himself by kneeling to the creature.

"I knew you would see it my way," Mujorah said dismissively.

In the back of Eggman's head though he knew this wasn't over, there was no way he was going to live as a servant to this thing. On the contrary, it would be the other way around, he just needed a solid plan to make it so. The first thing the doctor needed to do was figure out if Mujorah could read minds and to the extent he could if that was one of his tricks. The monster had known of his name and how smart he was, but he didn't seem to be reacting now otherwise he would surely be dead. As much as he was loathe to do, he would have to keep by the creatures side until he a solid understanding.

"Hmm, my powers though it seems have been greatly weakened in my disembodied state, I need to recharge them and soon," the emperor said mostly musing to himself it would seem.

This made the doctor slightly more nervous, this was the extent of his power... In a weakened state? Just what he had gotten himself to?

"I can sense eight really powerful energy sources. Seven small ones and one large one. Robotnik, I assume these energies I am sensing are the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald?" Mujorah inquired.

"Ummm... If it's all the same to you I prefer Dr. Eggman," the mustached villain stated getting back to his feet finally.

"Nonsense, Someone under my direct command will not be known by such a ridiculous name, it just doesn't strike fear into the hearts of anyone. Why a being of your obvious intelligence and capabilities has let yourself stoop so low is beyond me," Mujorah responded.

"It's all because of a cursed blue speedy hedgehog and his friends. Back to your question though, from what you described the energy sources you sense are indeed the Chaos and Master Emeralds," Eggamn said.

The emperor pointed his scepter at the doctor and suddenly he felt like he was being electrocuted. After a moment it stopped and Eggman fell to his knees panting.

"You will refer to me as my lord, do you understand," the monster ordered.

"Perfectly... My lord" the mustached doctor sneered, adding in the last bit with sarcasm which seemed to be lost on the monster.

"Good, once I have had a brief respite to get readjusted to my physical body we will begin gathering the Chaos and Master Emeralds. Tell me, is the Master Emerald itself still in the hands of the accursed echidna's?" Mujorah asked.

"The Master Emerald... My lord... Resides on a floating island in the sky called... Angel Island and yes. Only one however, the last of his kind. He goes by the name... Knuckles and he is the guardian of Angel Island and the... Master Emerald," Eggman replied still trying to catch his breath.

"Very good, looks like you will actually be of use to me after all. Continue to make me not regret the decision to let you live and you will attain power beyond what your mortal mind can comprehend," Mujorah said satisfied.

With that the emperor turned and floated out of the doors leaving Eggman to himself for a moment.

The doctor returned to his feet once more and quickly opened his com line.

"E-666, how goes what I ordered you to do?" Eggman demanded to know.

"They have not regained consciousness as of yet, it seems they were hit by a larger dose of your sleeping gas than we had intended. The moment they do I will get to work and your plan can resume," came a dark, low, emotionless tone, still sounding more alive than any of his other creations.

"Grr, you had better Oblivion do you hear me?! Something has gotten complicated and I need you back!" Eggman raged into the com, "For now though, you'll have to handle it alone, send Metal Sonic back to base," continued in a more calm and collected tone.

 _Unknown Location_

"By your glory Lord Eggman," Oblivion said and his open line to his master ended.

E-666 turned to where he had last seen Metal Sonic standing but he was already gone.

"Just as impatient as the real thing I see," Oblivion mused to himself.

It didn't matter any, he could more than handle the three females Eggman had collected on his own and their liege did sound extremely distressed so Metal would at least prove more useful there anyway. Being the second most advanced creation the doctor had created to date he was given the ability to be more human than any of the doctors previous works, with the exception of Metal Sonic Version Three. When it came to the robot clone though E-666 just did not feel comfortable working along side it, there was just something about it that made him feel what living creatures would call nervous. He then glanced over to the barred room where they had locked away the prisoners and approached. They should not have been sleeping this long, he had to hurry this up now it seemed. Oblivion wrapped his metal fingers between the bars making a loud clanging noise. This seemed to have the desired effect as the three females started to stir about finally with various groans.

"Wha... What happened, where are we?" questioned the bat.

"My head... It feels like I got hit with my own hammer," the pink hedgehog said.

The little rabbit, the youngest one of the three started to shiver and tears escaped her eyes.

"Mama, where is Mama? W-where are we?" the rabbit questioned obviously disturbed.

"Welcome back to the waking world," Oblivion said using the false voice he had been using since making contact with the group much earlier in the day.

Three sets of eyes looked in his direction and all they could see of him right now in the dimly lit room was very little. Amy slowly got to her feet still feeling groggy recognizing the voice.

"Papa, what's going on why are we stuck in here?" Amy questioned.

Oblivion smiled a dark smile as he stepped more into the light for them all to see.

"What's going my dear little angel? What's going on is Dr. Eggman has some big plans for you three," Oblivion stated dropping the act, his voice changing from the one they had gotten familiar with earlier on, letting them hear his darker, lifeless real voice.

Amy gasped in horror and shock, standing before her was the man who had been claiming to be her father. The hedgehog they had gotten to know as Samyn now stood before them with his synthetic skin missing now revealing him to be an automated creation just like his counter part Metal Sonic. E-666, now looking like a robot instead of an actual hedgehog like when he had his synthetic skin on still looked very much the same. Still blue green in color and just as tall and built. Amy, now feeling panicked, hurt, confused, and broken hearted fell to her knees shaking violently. Cream, calming herself at her friends distressed state ran to her side with Rouge and both placed comforting hands on her shoulders. The jewel thief looked up at the metal monstrosity with the most hateful glare she could manage.

"So you're not actually Amy's father. You sick freak, just who are you then?" Rouge demanded.

"Glad you ask, I am designated E-666 Oblivion, created by Dr. Eggman to serve for his glory," the metallic hedgehog replied.

"Noooooooooooo!" Amy shouted at the top of her lungs in dire distress.

Oblivion couldn't help but chuckle at the pink hedgehog's distress, it was one of the things he had been waiting to hear since he had been ordered to take on this mission and it was every bit as worth it as he had hoped.

"Ms. Amy please," Cream tried to sooth.

"I am going to rip through these bars and tear you into so many pieces Eggman will never be able to find them all!" Rouge threatened with a sneer.

The threat from G.U.N. agent only made Oblivion laugh harder at their current plight.

 _Station Square_

It was starting to become nightfall by the time Sonic finally made it to Vanilla's house and the blue hero couldn't have been more thankful.

"Man, if this is how normal people have to travel all the time I do not envy them, I hope I never have to do that again," Sonic mused to himself lowly as he approached the house.

As was to be expected he saw cop cars posted at various areas, clearly keeping their eyes on the house in case he decided to show up there. Thankfully he had the element of stealth on his side and he made his quickly and silently to the back door. He hated to be rude mannered but he couldn't afford manners right now and just let himself without Sonic.

"Sonic!" he heard Vanilla call out.

"Hey guys," Sonic said in a hushed.

"Chaos' sake Sonic, what happened? I have been worried about you," came Tails' voice.

"I was worried about you guys as well. Sorry it took me so long to get here but I have had cops down my throat all day since I came back into Station Square, something crazy about me attacking City Hall and the mayor," Sonic explained looking over to his little brother.

"We know, me and Vanilla were back in Station Square when the mayor made the announcement. Our best guess right now from what Vanilla noticed is mind control, most likely Eggman brand," Tails explained.

"Yeah, more than likely. I ran into Shadow as I was leading them on a chase and he explained that Eggman had cleared out his old bases they had been monitoring. Most likely he has something big planned," the Blue Blur said.

As Sonic and Tails continued to talk Vanilla glanced about nervously having realized Sonic had come back alone.

"Sonic dear, where are Cream and the others?" the mother rabbit inquired.

The blue hero visibly cringed at her question and he let off a heavy sigh. He knew it was inevitable but he still hadn't been looking forward to it.

"Eggman, he got us with sleeping gas after you two left. When I came to only myself and Knuckles were left. Our guess was Eggman made away with Amy, Rouge, Cream, and Samwyn. Knuckles returned to Angel Island to check on the Master Emerald to make sure it and the island itself were safe," the Blue Speedster explained with a heavy heart.

Vanilla and Tails both looked at Sonic when he was finished with horrified expressions on their faces, a few tears welling up in Vanilla's eyes.

"I-I am so sorry Vanilla," Sonic offered blaming himself heavily for this.

The mother rabbit shook her head and took several deep breaths.

"No dear, I know it wasn't your fault. However, I do want you to do everything in your power to get her and the rest back," Vanilla said sounding slightly choked up but forcing herself to push it aside.

"You know I will and I will also make Eggman pay for taking them," the blue hero said in reassurance.

"Well, what do we do now then? We can't very well stay here with the cops all over the place looking for you," Tails interjected.

"We're going to head to Angel Island and regroup with Knux. We'll figure out what to do from there," Sonic replied.

"Right, we need to get to my workshop then so we can get the Tornado," the twin tailed fox stated.

Sonic nodded at his adopted brother then looked to Vanilla.

"Will you be safe here?" Sonic asked.

"Well you won't be here so the cops can't do anything to me other than monitor me if they come knocking. However dear you should take Gemerl with you to help you get to the island at least," Vanilla stated looking to the black and gold robot recharching in the corner.

"No, me and Tails will be fine. He should stay here with you just in case," the Blue Blur said declining.

"Are you sure?" the mother rabbit asked.

Sonic and Tails both nodded in reply to her.

"Alright you two, be safe yourselves. I don't want anything happening to either of you," Vanilla said.

"We'll be just fine Vanilla, don't you worry. I am Sonic the Hedgehog after all!" Sonic said cockily.

Vanilla smiled at Mobius' greatest hero as him and Tails made their way to the back door. Tails opened it and stepped out as the Blue Speedster stopped in the door way for just a moment and looked back at the mother rabbit.

"Vanilla, I will get Cream back to you safe and sound. I will get them all back safe and sound, that's a promise," Sonic said in a more serious tone.

"I know you will dear, now go," Vanilla said with a smile at the blue hedgehog.

Sonic flashed his trademark thumbs up then grabbing Tails by the arm so they could go faster than what the young genius could go took off in a blue and orange blur breaking the sound barrier almost instantly. Sonic couldn't help but thank Chaos because it felt so good to be moving at high speed again, the slow moving to get to Vanilla's house had given the Blue Blur a lot of pent up energy to spend.

"You know they probably have my workshop under heavy guard," Tails said.

"Most likely little buddy. That's fine though, when we get there you just focus on getting inside and getting the Tornado," Sonic stated back as the now brightly lit up Station Square blurred past them as they moved heading to the Mystic Ruins where the workshop was.

 **~AN~**

Shew, this one turned out to be a pretty meaty chapter I feel like and was another one I actually had a lot of fun writing. This one was more primarily focused on the villains but I feel it flowed along just nicely. Hopefully you all enjoyed reading everthing currently being set into motion by all sides. Samwyn's real identity has been revealed confirming all of Sonic's suspicions though he doesn't know it, our heroes are making their way to get their means of transportation to Angel Island, and Mujorah is now interested in the Chaos and Master Emeralds! As always R&R no matter what you have to say, good or bad it all helps. Till next time my peeps!


	8. The Getaway

Disclaimer: I own nothing here but the plot. The rest belongs to and is copyright to Sega.

 **Chapter 8: The Getaway**

As they expected the workshop was under pretty heavy guard. Not just by the cops but also G.U.N. as well. Sonic shouldn't have been surprised since Shadow had told him that they were also after him as well.

"So much for little old me, I'm touched," the Blur Speedster said sarcastically.

Tails looked about and assessed the situation.

"Alright, I can in there through the secret door but I will need you break the lock they put on the garage so I can get out with the Tornado," the two tailed fox said.

Sonic nodded to his best friend and quickly ran out into the open.

"Hey blockheads, over here!" Sonic shouted, standing in one of the spot lights, his voice echoing across the Mystic Ruins.

This instantly got everyone's attention and a bunch of commotion started happening as agents and cops started surrounding the blue hero, guns and other various other drawn and pointed at him.

"Throwing a party for yours bluely, I'm honored," Sonic teased them.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, come quietly or we've been authorized to use excessive force to bring you in," came a familiar voice.

Sonic glanced about and spotted the cop he had originally ran into when he first started speeding about Station Square. The Blue Blur smirked at them as he glanced about. He should have bought enough time for Tails by now to get inside the workshop and start prep on the Sonic Team bi-plane. First he needed to get the lock off the garage door as Tails had requested, next he had to find a way to prevent his friend from falling under too much fire. The last thing they needed was for their plane to get up into an unflyable condition.

"Good look catching me to use that excessive force officer!" Sonic yelled out.

With that he dashed off in a blur as he heard the engines of the Tornado starting up. He reached the garage door and curling into a spin dash cut right through the lock which hit the ground with a loud clang and the door shot open. This one action seemed to be a catalyst and various G.U.N. agents and police officers started opening fire. Some of them aiming where the now in constant motion Blue Speedster had been and others firing in the direction of the Tornado. Those that were firing at Tails though soon found themselves either disarmed, knocked unconscious, or their weapons destroyed entirely. As Tails neared the end of the run way Sonic turned and started running as fast he could with bullets firing at his heels. He reached the end of the airstrip the moment the plane lifted off and he leaped high into the air just barely making the leap as he came to land on the center of the planes wings.

"Cutting it a little close there weren't you Sonic?" Tails scolded his older brother.

"Not even for a second, I had it all under control," the blue hero lied through his teeth smirking at the fox.

Back on the ground near the workshop the cops and agents were recollecting themselves after what had just happened, a bunch of them knowing they were going to be in a lot of trouble for what had just transpired. Officer Cartwright though simply got his radio out and changed the frequency he was on.

"This is officer Tim Cartwright, the came and got away, send it in," he said.

As the Tornado made its way across the night sky Tail's couldn't help but let off a sigh.

"What's the matter little bro?" Sonic inquired glancing down toward the pilot.

"Just... All of this honestly. So much has happened at once. Station Square turned against you, cops and G.U.N. all over your tail, Eggman having our friends and planning who knows what else. Its just been a stressful day," the young genius said tiredly.

Sonic couldn't help but sympathize with his friend. If it wasn't for his love for running he would probably be tired as well ignoring the fact he didn't like the reason for all of the running he had done today. The duo were were snapped from their thoughts as they heard the engines of something approaching behind them. Sonic turned to face the behind the plan and saw a large jet coming in on them quick. Sonic couldn't help but sigh and shake his head when he saw the large letters spelling out G.U.N. on the side of it.

"Must be a new type of combat jet," Tails stated looking down at his instruments.

"What are our chances of simply outrunning it?" the Blue Blur inquired.

"If we were on foot, one hundred percent, in the Tornado, not so much," the orange fox replied.

"Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles Prower, land your plane immediately and surrender or we'll be forced to shoot you down," came a voice over an intercom system.

"Well little bro, you haven't gotten too out of practice flying this thing have you?" Sonic asked.

"Let me just say I am not going to let them lay a hand on my baby," Tails replied confidently.

Sonic resumed facing the G.U.N jet and made a rude jester toward them with his fingers. The moment he did he could hear the whine of a chain gun winding up.

"Here we go!" Sonic yelled.

A hail of bullets fired from the jet and Tails banked hard to the left barely avoiding them. The jet though being a state of the art model though tailed them like it was anchored to the Tornado.

"Even with as good as I am we won't be able to dodge them forever Sonic," the twin tailed fox pointed out.

Almost as if to make his point for him the jet backed off a moderate distance.

"They're locking on!" Tails informed.

If they were doing what he thought they were, he had a plan. It was going to be risky but they needed this jet off them, Knuckles would never let him hear the end of it if he had a G.U.N. jet follow them and land on his island. A moment later two large missiles were fired from the jet, one slightly in front of the other. Sonic quickly leaped off the Tornado.

"Sonic?!" Tails shouted out in question.

Sonic landed hard on the first missile forcing its nose down changing its course for the ocean below and just as quickly leaped off it and landed on the second again really hard forcing it to aim down. One more time he leaped from the missile now that the Tornado was safe and landed on top of the jet. The agents piloting the jet also were no longer focused on the bi-plane as their very dangerous primary target was now standing on top of their aircraft.

"Get down from there!" he heard the pilot from earlier shout through his intercom.

Sonic grinned from ear to ear despite the fact neither of the pilots in the jet could see him. He waited a moment, watching the Tornado and saw Tails bank a hard left, aiming to force the plane to circle around. It was good he had caught on because that was ocean down below him and he really didn't not want to get caught on this thing and end up in it. Finally when the Tornado was in a spot the blue hero was comfy with her curled into a ball and revved himself up. A moment later he shot forward and sliced clean through of the engines. The reaction was almost immediate as the jet lurched forward some then started to nose dive toward the ocean causing Sonic to almost lose his footing.

"Enjoy the swim!" Sonic shouted as he leaped off rather sloppily from the jet.

Due to the loss of his footing from a moment ago however he misjudged the distance to the Tornado and before reaching it, suddenly found himself in a free fall.

"Oh crap!" Sonic shouted.

The blue hedgehog closed his eyes when suddenly he felt something impact hard around him, gripping him around his waist tightly. Sonic dared opened his eyes and noticed Tails had launched the planes belly grappling hook.

"Thanks Tails!" Sonic shouted up as the grappling hook started to retract reeling him in.

As much as he hated having to be held underneath the Tornado for the rest of the trip, it was better than having an impromptu meeting with the ocean life down below. Thankfully though it wasn't for too long a period as after only several more minutes of flight Angel Island came into view. Tails started the landing procedure, sending out the signal from the plan to Angel Island to let Knuckles know it was them that was on approach. After a smooth landing and freeing Sonic from the grappling hook Sonic and Tails started to make their way toward Shrine Island, the area where Knuckles kept the Master Emerald. Emerging from the nearby forest the duo noticed something terribly wrong. Knuckles was nowhere to be seen and the Master Emerald was gone.

"I don't like the looks of that," Sonic stated suddenly becoming very cautious.

Tails however seemed more analytical of the situation.

"If the Master Emerald has gone, why hasn't Angel Island already fallen or started to if it happened just before our arrival?" Tails wondered out loud.

"That's because it isn't missing," they heard a familiar voice from behind.

Sonic and Tails taken by surprise quickly spun on their heels and found themselves face to face with Knuckles.

"Don't scare us like that Rad Red!" the Blue Blur scolded.

"Knuckles, what's going, where is the Master Emerald?" the twin tailed fox inquired of the guardian.

"I am sure Sonic has already filled you in on what happened?" the echidna answered with a question of his own.

Tails simply nodded at their red friend as Knuckles moved closer.

"Well, when I returned to Angel Island after I parted ways with Sonic, the Master Emerald was in a state of flux, almost as if it was scared. At least that was the feeling I got from it when I communed with it to figure out why it was in its current state of flux. Feeling the fear, a strong one that I have never felt from it before I decided to not leave it out in the open for now and moved it back down into the Hidden Palace," the guardian explained.

"Hah, that place brings back some memories," Sonic said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, it's where we had to finally fight Knuckles when he was tricked by Eggman so long ago," Tails joined, antagonizing the echidna a little himself.

"You know you only won that because I was worried about the Master Emerald," the guardian defended himself grumpily.

"Oh calm down Knux, I wasn't trying to tease you... This time," Sonic said shaking his head at the ill temperament of his friend.

"Wait though, if you were in the Hidden Palace how did you get back here to us so quickly?" Tails inquired.

"There are some hidden connecting tunnels all around Angel Island that only I know of," Knuckles replied.

"Ah, would make sense. That would explain how you kept staying ahead of us way back then," the young genius said.

Knuckles nodded at the two tailed fox then turned his attention back to the Blue Blur.

"Well, now that you're here and the Master Emerald is secure, we need to figure out what to do," Knuckles said.

"Figure out what we need to do? Why, we crush Eggman like we always do and save our friends, simple as that," Sonic said confidently.

"I like the sound of that plan," the echidna said slamming his fists into each other obviously itching for a fight.

"Are you sure we should leave the island so soon. Even with the Master Emerald down in Hidden Palace is it secure enough to leave like that?" Tails inquired.

"It should be, I only know about the tunnels after all and anyone else would have to go through Lava Reef to get to it. At worse it slows them down and gives me time to get back if someone attempts to come for it," Knuckles stated.

"Alright, if you're sure Knux," Tails said, still sounding worried.

He wasn't sure why, but he just had a feeling in the pit of his stomach like something bad was looming immediately over them. He was feeling a powerful and terrible presence nearby and it troubled him greatly. To the point where he felt even having the Master Emerald in the most secure and hidden spot on Angel Island wasn't enough to keep it safe.

 **~AN~**

Alrighty, chapter 8 is here! Sonic and Tails have made it to Angel Island and have reunited with Knuckles, Team Sonic is back in action with the plan to crush Eggman and save their friends. What is this terrible and ominous feeling Tails has though and what will it entail. Guess you will have to tune in next chapter to find out. As always R&R no matter what you have to say, good or bad it all helps. Till next time my peeps!


	9. Every Rose Has A Thorn

Disclaimer: I own nothing here, not a thing but the plot. The rest belong to and are copyright to Sega.

 **Chapter 9: Every Rose Has A Thorn**

"You should listen to your twin tailed friend, he isn't wrong about his concerns," came an unfamiliar voice that sounded hallow and lifeless but had a strange echo to it.

Team Sonic looked around instantly on their guard wondering where the voice had come from.

"Who dares step foot on my island without my permission?" Knuckles demanded.

"You're in no position to make demands at this moment Knuckles," came a second voice, this one being very familiar to the group.

"Oh great, you again Egghead? I guess you decided to make this easy for us," Sonic taunted.

Eggman appeared flying over the treeline in the Eggmobile as another large figure wearing strange armor that was primarily gold with an eagle shaped helmet appeared from the treeline.

"New friend of yours who wants to get beat down?" the Blur Blur asked.

"Dr. Robotnik, these are the foolish creatures who constantly beat you?" the new comer inquired.

"Yes... my lord," Eggman replied and the team of heroes noticed a hint of disdain and sarcasm in his voice with the last part.

That was curious, Eggman seemed to be with this creature yet referred to him as my lord? That wasn't very Eggman like at all which could explain his disdain.

"Robotnik? You haven't gone by that in ages," Tails stated.

"Yes, well times change you two tailed freak!" Eggman yelled out.

"Calm yourself my subordinate. I am not impressed by these creatures. I could squash them easily enough if I desired but I wish to see this plan of yours, so I will allow you to perform it," the eagle helmeted creature said.

"Subordinate? What exactly have you gotten yourself into this time Eggman?" Knuckles questioned.

"That is none of your concern you thick headed echidna! You have bigger issues to worry about anyway," the doctor said with a sneer.

Whatever this creature was, it seemed to be something big if it had sway over Eggman. While his plans were usually foiled Sonic did at the very least respect the resourcefulness of his oldest foe and if he was in this position, it was definitely bad news.

"I will return to the lair, I simply just wanted to scout out the so called fastest thing alive and his friends. End this quickly Robotnik and return to with the Master Emerald, I will be most displeased if I have to get involved myself," the creature said.

"Ain't nobody said you could leave bub, you trespassed on my island, you're in league with Eggman. You're clearly bad news," the guardian called out.

This actually got the creatures attention and he turned back to face Knuckles.

"You have gall pup, I will give you that. It will be soon enough however that you will cower in fear and kneel before the Emperor God Mujorah and claim me as your master, just before I end your life," Mujorah said.

"Hmpf, I bet you're all talk," the echidna said.

"Knuckles no!" Tails called out.

"It's crunch time!" Knuckles yelled out leaping toward the man who proclaimed he was an emperor.

Sonic and Tails could hear the creature sigh and held out his right hand that held a scepter and pointed it at the oncoming guardian. The moment his hand came to a complete stop Knuckles smashed into something hard that wasn't even there and was sent flying backwards causing him to crash into Sonic and Tails.

"That was only a small taste of my power whelp! I am still in a weakened state due to my recent revival so you're lucky I don't end you here. But I am curious which is the only reason you are allowed to live and that I do not simply run off with your precious Master Emerald personally. It matters not to me where you hide it, I can sense it and go right to it, remember that" the emperor said as he simply vanished.

Team Sonic unwrapped themselves from one another and got back to their feet and the Blue Speedster looked up at Eggman.

"That guy looks and feels like bad news, as Knux asked what did you get yourself into," Sonic asked.

"Only a temporary set back, nothing more," Eggman replied still sneering.

"That Mujorah guy said you had a plan, just what have you got up your sleeve?" Tails inquired.

"Oh, ho, ho, that's the lovely part. You're about to find out," Eggman said pulling up and away from the team.

"What do you..." Sonic started but was quickly interrupted by the ground exploding beside him sending him flying.

He crashed into the ground hard and went rolling several feet before he could use his momentum to propel himself back to his feet.

"What in the world?!" Tails called out.

The moment the words had left his mouth something blue came out of nowhere and crashed hard into his stomach winding him and causing him to collapse to his knees clutching stomach. Knuckles looked around nervously as a black streak descended from the sky and crashed into his chest hard, feeling like a kick as he himself got knocked back and went crashing to the ground. As all of this happening Sonic couldn't only look on horrified at what he had just seen and was seeing. Tails and Knuckles managed to recover and got back to their feet, joining the blue hero at his side, their expressions matching his when they noticed what Sonic had. Standing before them was Amy Rose, Cream and Cheese, and Rouge.

"What... Amy?!" the Blue Blur cried out in total shock and surprise.

A dark grin crossed her face as she shouldered the Piko Piko Hammer placing her left hand on her thrusted out hip. Cream with Cheese and Rogue came to Amy's side lining up opposite to their Team Sonic counter parts.

"That's right boys, behold the new and improved Team Rose," Rouge stated, her voice still sounding flirty despite having a lower more lifeless tone to it.

"Yeah, we work for Mr. Eggman now!" Cream yelled to the boys, her voice having the same low and lifeless tone as Rouge's.

"Sonic, Knuckles, look at their eyes. They're exactly how Vanilla described the mayor's when he made the announcement you attacked City Hall and turned Station Square against you," Tails stated lowly to his comrades.

"Alright ladies, I leave this in your capable hands," Eggman said sounding almost giddy.

It had been the perfect plan, almost anyway. First plant a mole by using Oblivion pretending to be Amy Rose's father to get them to let their guards down. From there inject the mayor of Station Square with a mind control serum and have Metal Sonic attack wearing synthetic skin so he looked just like the real Sonic for the sake of security cameras. Then have the mayor announce it was Sonic who had done it, turning the people against him. Next had been kidnapping the females of Sonic Team, placing them under mind control as well to force the two groups to fight each other, thus striking directly at their hearts in a sense. With Sonic and his friends having to fight the very ones they cared about and with Sonic having nowhere to hide with Station Square against him, it was the matter of bringing Mujorah back into the physical world because of his power, which was chronicled in myths and legends. With that done, Sonic and his friends would be worn down, devastated, and he could strike the final blow and using Murjorah's power, he would conquer Mobius at last and be rid of all of these pests. The only hitch however was his plans with Mujorah hadn't gone well. As he had told the accursed heroes though, that was only a minor set back. With the Master Emerald in his hands, Metal Sonic and E-666 Oblivion at his side, and Team Rose under his command, he could easily deal with the emperor and claim his powers as his own. Not only would he rule Mobius, but he would be a god among the people of it. For now though he still had to deal with Team Sonic and he did not want to miss this fight so he got himself to a safe distance to simply and easily observe.

"Amy, what's going on here?" the Blue Speedster asked.

"Simple, our eyes were finally opened to the glory of Eggman and the empire he plans to build. I also got tired of chasing you around Sonic the Hedgehog, always trying to give you my love and affections only to have you shove them away and run. I got sick of it and now I have a chance to make you pay!" Amy spat with hate in her voice, which also sounded low and lifeless like Rouge and Cream's.

Sonic winced slightly at her words. What was he supposed to do, he couldn't fight Amy of all people, this fight just could not happen. He could not, he would not hurt her if it was at all possible. If only he had known what was going to happen he would have acted faster, sooner. He blamed himself for this situation.

"Being a two timing thief is one thing, but I never expected you would stoop so low bat girl!" Knuckles growled interrupting Sonic's thoughts.

Barring Knuckles didn't let his temper get the best of him of course then perhaps they could avoid this fight anyway.

"What, jealous I am on a winning team now Knucklehead?" Rouge asked with her usual smirk.

"Knux, calm it would you. We can't have this fight, we can't hurt our friends," Tails pleaded voicing what Sonic was thinking.

Knuckles let off a sigh and shook his head.

"No, but we can hurt you Mr. Tails. I am tired of being treated like a little kid, I am just as capable as any of you!" Cream shouted.

"Chao chao!" Cheese joined in.

"Well what do you expect us to do. We can't run and abandon Angel Island and the Master Emerald, you don't want us to fight? Then what?!" the guardian demanded clearly distressed about the situation.

"It's simple, we scatter out. Try to talk some sense into them," Sonic responded trying to keep his cool.

"Talk sense into this!" Amy Rose shouted leaping at Sonic with her hammer fully ready to strike.

Tails quickly took off into the air as Rouge lunged at Knuckles. Cream grinned watching Tails, studying him it seemed like when she pulled out a bola. Rearing back she tossed it hard and watched triumphantly as it caught the fox's tails and wrapped themselves up in them forcing them to stop propelling. Now unable to fly Tails crashed back down hard into the ground.

"Tails!" Sonic called out to his little brother worried about how hard he had hit.

That one distraction was enough and Amy brought her hammer around at last smashing it into Sonic's side which sent him flying. The Blue Blur crashed hard into a tree going all the way through it splintering the it and causing it to fall over as Sonic, now winded crashed into the ground himself. During all of that Rouge made contact with Knuckles who had thrown his fists up in defense willing to give Sonic's method a try. The bat collided into him hard forcing him back several feet.

"Stop being a coward Knuckles and fight like a man! You can't keep your guard up forever," Rouge taunted trying to play on his temper.

The guardian bit into his lower lip trying to keep himself from losing his cool and right now it was a losing battle. In the forest Sonic slowly recovered to his feet trying to catch his breath. This was all wrong, everything with this fight and because of it, Team Sonic was at a serious disadvantage against Team Rose. What was worse, Sonic didn't like thinking about what he would have to do to Amy if for some reason they couldn't talk them down and break the mind control. For once in his life and as much as giving the doctor credit sickened him, the Blue Speedster had to give it to Eggman, this plan of his was well thought out and well executed. From his safe distance Eggman could only watch with a large grin as he stroked his mustache, this was going so much better than he had hoped.

 **~AN~**

There we have it, chapter 9. I know this one is soon but I decided to do this chapter early because I have been wanting to get to this point for awhile. Now Eggman's plan has been revealed and part of it involves having mind controlled Amy, Cream and Cheese, and Rogue fight against Team Sonic. What can the heroes do about this without hurting their friends. Guess you'll have to tune in to find out. Now, onto an entirely different note I wanted to throw a shout for a couple of stories I feel you guys should definitely check out. Project Darkness and Fated Lovers by Taurus Pixie and The Rise of SonicEXE by aliixo. Alright, now back to our regularly scheduled program. As always R&R no matter if it's good or bad, it all helps. Till next time my peeps!


	10. Three On Three

Disclaimer: Here we go again! I own nothing here but the plot, the rest belongs to and is copyright to Sega.

 **Chapter 10: Three On Three**

"Oh Sonic sweety!" Sonic heard Amy's voice ring out through the forest with a faux sweet tone to her voice.

Hearing her like that was killing him. What he wouldn't give to go back to much earlier when she was looking for him without the intent to kill him. As much as he had been dreading it at the time, it was definitely more welcome than the current situation.

"Found you!" he heard the pink hedgehog's voice from right beside him.

He managed to just barely leap away as the Piko Piko Hammer came crashing down where he had been standing just a moment ago. Sonic let out a deep breath realizing he had cut that one just a little too close.

"Ames, please stop this," the blue hero pleaded.

"No Sonic! All of this is your fault and you deserve what's coming to you!" Amy shouted leaping for him again.

This time Sonic stood his ground and when Amy brought her hammer down the Blue Blur instead caught it. Of all times he wished right now for once he had Knuckles' raw strength because the hammer felt like it weighed a ton. This made Sonic wonder just how the pink hedgehog managed to lift and swing it effortlessly.

"Just give it up Sonic and accept your fate," Amy Rose grunted out putting more force and power into the hammer to break through Sonic's grip on it.

Outside the forest Knuckles and Tails were having about as much luck as Sonic was. The two tailed genius still hadn't recovered from his crash into the ground and the guardian was having to divide his focus between keeping his cool and keeping guard up. Cream now stood over Tails who had only just started to stir about once more. Before the fox could really come to Cream brought her leg back and kicked Tails hard in the side sending him rolling across the ground. This managed to stir Tails around enough to remind him what was going on. Now that his mind was back in the fight the young fox struggled and forced himself back to his feet, staring at the approaching Cream, who was walking to him with a confident stride.

"Do you have any idea Mr. Tails what it's like to be treated like a little kid when you can do just as much, if not more than everyone else?" Cream asked in a demanding tone.

"Actually Cream... I do," Tails replied weakly.

This caused the young rabbit to actually stop in her tracks, which also caught the attention of Eggman.

"It wasn't until I met... S-Sonic I started to get treated like I was valuable. He treated me as a... F-friend who was capable of helping and doing what I... set my mind to, the same he has... Always t-treated you a-and everyone... Else," the fox explained thinking back fondly to when he had first met Sonic, his voice still sounding weak.

For a brief moment the genius could swear he saw just a brief flash of the real Cream breaking through Eggman's vile mind control.

"That's very touching and all but you have a job to complete Cream, now get to it!" Dr. Eggman shouted out to her realizing the lapse himself.

With Eggman's command Tails noticed that the young rabbit went back to her full mind controlled state.

"Damn it," Tails cursed gritting his teeth and clenching his fists.

With a dark grin Cream pointed at Tails and Cheese came charging toward him head first at full speed. Unfortunately, the crash earlier had left him unable to move quickly at the moment and he could only stand there, unable to dodge forcing him to brace for impact as the chao crashed right into his chest with enough force to slam him into the nearest tree. The young fox let off a weak groan and slid down the tree, slumping against it as he hit the ground. Knuckles could only watch as his friend got thrashed around but there was nothing he could do to help, wondering where Sonic had gotten off to and how it was going with his personal battle against Amy.

"What's the matter Knuckie, powerless as always to do anything?" Rouge taunted noticing his attention had become even more divided.

"Shut it you no good jewel stealing bat! No one asked you!" Knuckles said with a low threatening growl.

"Or what, you're going to try and talk some sense into me like Blue ordered you to do," Rouge sneered.

This actually managed to get to Knuckles and he dropped his guard for a moment giving the bat thief her opportunity. Leaping into the air the sultry bat came around with a spin her leg extended and the guardian in the side of the head with her heel sending him sprawling across the ground. With a snarl Knuckles slammed his fist into the ground hard causing a slight shock wave and leaped up.

"Fine, you want this fight?! Forget what Sonic said!" Knuckles raged unable to contain himself any longer.

He leaped at Rouge with a fury that actually took her by surprise and the guardian slammed his fist hard into her face which sent her flying backwards with such a force when she hit the ground she actually left a deep groove in the ground from where she landed to where she stopped. Knuckles, still huffing turned and glared up at Eggman.

"You only have yourself to blame for this!" the guardian roared at the doctor.

The fierce and harsh tone coming from Knuckles actually made him cringe and he felt himself get a little sweaty. The echidna leaped up toward the mustached genius with his fist drawn back. At this rate if he made full impact it was no telling how far he would send Eggman flying that's if the guardian didn't just kill him out right. Thankfully for the rotund doctor though just before impact Cheese came slamming into him hard, forcing the wind out of his lungs and forcing him into a free fall.

"Good job Cream!" Eggman praised as the guardian impacted into the ground with such force it left an impact crater and Knuckles, like Tails, out of it.

The doctor while wiping away his sweat and trying to calm his nerves from his near assault from the guardian, surveyed the scene content with the results despite the close call he just had. Right now it was his side winning. Tails and Knuckles were out for Team Sonic and only Rouge was out for Team Rose. This put Sonic in a two on one disadvantage against Amy Rose and Cream, if the pink hedgehog would even need her friends help from the way it looked to be going. Cream seemed to be thinking along the same lines as he remained just on the outskirts of the forest near Tails' unconscious body ready to leap in there if Amy called for her. Either way it would be soon that annoying hedgehog would be put in his place like his two friends. It wouldn't be much longer now and the Master Emerald would be his and he would be able to deal with Mujorah and put him in his proper place. In the air above them all, unnoticed by anyone because of the intense battle raging below was a brilliant white light studying and surveying the scene similar to how Eggman was.

"Amy please, put the hammer away and let's just talk about this," Sonic continued trying to plead with the pink hedgehog.

"There is nothing left to talk about Sonic, face it. If you hadn't spurned me for so long, ignored me and abandoned me and my feelings!" Amy said her tone getting sharper as, surprisingly to Sonic tears appeared in her eyes and started to flow down her face.

With that she finally managed to put enough force into the hammer that the Blue Blur could no longer keep it at bay and it came crashing down into him hard leaving him laying face down on the ground. It wasn't working, he couldn't break through to her. He really wished he could think of something, anything to bring her back to normal. He was also worried about how Tails and Knuckles were doing cause when he got sent flying into the forest they didn't seem like they were holding up so well themselves. Was his planned flawed, should he not have given the order to not fight them? Of course it wasn't, it was Eggman's fault, not theirs that Team Rose were turned against them and they shouldn't have to suffer and pay for what they couldn't control.

"That's right Amy, finish him off! Put that miserable hedgehog out of both of our miseries for good!" Eggman ordered.

"Yes doctor," the hammer user said raising her hammer high above her head.

"This ends now Sonic, I loved you and I want you to remember that at the very least! But now you will never again be able to break my heart or interfere in Eggman's plans!" Amy shouted.

"Ames," was the last thing Sonic managed to get out as he braced for the impact of the hammer, what felt like a million thoughts swarming through his mind.

 **~AN~**

Here ya go, chapter 10. This one I actually had a lot of trouble managing to get through for some reason so my apologies for it being short and if it feels too slow, disjointed, or not that good with the narrative. Nonetheless I hope what is there is at the least enjoyable and some fun to read. As always R&R no matter what you have to say, good or bad it all helps. Till next time my peeps!


	11. Gains And Losses

Disclaimer: Here we are yet again. I own nothing but the plot, the rest belongs to and is copyright to Sega, yadda yadda etc.

 **Chapter 11: Gains And Losses**

There was a bright flash of light just before Amy's hammer made impact with the back of Sonic's head which would have surely shattered his skull if it had hit. The light seemed to take the pink hedgehog by surprise and caused her to stumble backwards someone. A moment later the Blue Blur could feel the ground right underneath him rumbling. He wasn't sure how he knew, but he knew what was happening.

"This is going to... Hurt," he mused to himself weakly with a half grin on his face.

At that moment the ground gave way under him and he found himself falling. To Sonic, it felt like he was falling for an eternity before he slammed hard onto the hard ground of the area below. The blue hero let off a low groan just struggling to stay conscious after that fall and the beating he took from Amy. At the same time though he was starting to feel more invigorated, enough to finally look around and see where he was. The first thing that caught his attention was the large tablet with the prophetic engraving of his now long ago encounter against Eggman in space who stolen the Master Emerald, facing off against him as Super Sonic. With that spotted, Sonic knew immediately where was at. He was now in the Hidden Palace. Whatever had just happened above was definitely a stroke of luck for him, especially since Knuckles had moved the Master Emerald back down here. Using the last of his energy and strength, the Blue Speedster forced himself back to his feet. His mind still had a million thoughts racing through it but as it was right now he couldn't sort them and he had to focus on the one goal he now had in mind. He glanced about the pedestals that once housed the Chaos Emeralds, where they had been granted the form they existed in now surrounding the larger central pedestal of the Master Emerald which was radiating brightly. With a deep breath Sonic leaped up high and landed on the Master Emerald directly and closed his eyes. The Blue Blur started to focus and collect the energy into himself. As he did so the Master Emerald began to glow bright as Sonic became engulfed in a golden aura. After several more moments Sonic leaped off the large green jewel that was Knuckles' pride and a bright flash exploded out from him. When the light vanished Sonic floated in the air feeling entirely re-energized now as Super Sonic which also helped to clear up all of the thoughts his mind was racing through.

"Alright! Time to put an end to this and save my friends," the golden hero mused to himself.

With that said he took off in a quick burst back up the hole he had fallen through. The moment he emerged Amy went stumbling back once more, this time falling on her butt as she recognized instantly who was now before her. It was one thing to fight Sonic while in his normal form, it was another entirely to do so while he was completely impervious to any sort of attack. Eggman looked on, once more scared to death. Even more so than what he had been when the guardian was flying toward him in a rage. With Sonic in his super form the doctor knew that they had lost their chance.

"I was so close as well!" Eggman shouted.

Now he just needed to figure out how to get Team Rose out of there.

"On second thought, I can revisit this later," Eggman said in a panic and started an attempt to flee.

He hated losing three of his biggest pawns but he was sure he would be able to get them back, especially with Mujorah on his side. Why oh why of all things did Sonic have to get access to the Master Emerald, a great source of power for him? The moment he turned his Eggmobile around though he found himself unable to move further. In an instant Mujorah, revived creature who dared treat the doctor like a subordinate appeared. The emperor had felt a several sudden bursts of large power so it had caught his attention and despite the fact he could witness what was going on from afar like he had been, he was more interested in observing this incident up close.

"Robotnik, I told you to be quick and that I would be displeased if I had to personally step in. Because of your incompetence look whats happened," the emperor growled to the mustached genius.

"M-my deepest apologies my lord," Eggman said in a quick haste.

The emperor wanted to punish his subordinate but right now he had other issues to take care of, punishment could come later, and come later it indeed would. The emperor god would not tolerate failure in any form. Mujorah then glanced up toward the sky where the shining white light was still observing.

"As for you, what are you doing getting involved once more?" he inquired of the bright light.

After a moment he realized he wasn't going to get an answer. As much as he hated to admit it, even he didn't want to make too wrong a move right now given that the white light was even more powerful than himself. That was fine though, while he wanted to get involved he was still more curious and studious than anything and watched as Super Sonic landed in front of Amy Rose.

"Ames listen, I am sorry... About everything," the golden hedgehog said, his voice putting on pleading tone, pleading for her to listen.

Everything had now fallen into place and made sense for the golden hedgehog, and he knew now what he had to do now no matter how uncomfortable it made him. Super Sonic couldn't believe it had taken him so long to realize it, especially with the way he had been feeling lately. He really did feel like a total fool right now.

"No you're not, you just found yourself in trouble again and are trying to simply get yourself out of it. Well it won't work this time Sonic, I know your super form has a time limit on it and I know you won't fight me. So all I have to do is wait for it to wear off and you'll be mine to destroy," Amy said with a low growl in her voice.

"No Amy... All of this time I have been extremely stupid, not treating you like you deserve to be treated. There has been a lot going on in my mind of late. I have found myself even more over protective of you more than anything. It was all so confusing at first but I finally understand it," Super Sonic explained.

This time the pink hedgehog listened, curious where he was going with this, her eyes softening a little bit. Super Sonic touched down onto the ground and walked up to Amy who quickly raised her hammer in defense.

"What are you doing?!" she demanded with a sneer.

"Something I should have done a long time ago," Super Sonic replied.

The Golden Blur reached out and touched the Piko Piko Hammer and it dissolved instantly and the hero reached out and wrapped his arms around Amy softly, his fierce red eyes gazing deeply into her green orbs. Super Sonic noticed that her pupils had returned back slightly to normal size as he finally leaned in and kissed Amy softly and passionately. The golden aura from his super form reached out and covered Amy as well like it's own embrace to bring the two closer together. The pink hedgehog gasped, shocked and taken entirely by surprise by this turn of events. Was this entirely real? Was this actually happening? Her mind just couldn't comprehend it as visions of the past flooded her mind. After a moment she gave in and returned the kiss with just as much passion as her eyes finally returned to normal and her face softened. Now back in control of herself completely, Amy felt sick to her stomach despite how much she was enjoying the kiss since it was everything she had ever dreamed of having happen. The fact though that she had been fighting Sonic, injured him, nearly killed him tainted it some. Finally Super Sonic broke the kiss leaning his forehead against hers. He really didn't want to pull away from her but he knew she was now freed from the mind control and he still had other business to attend to before his super form ran out.

"Amy, I have been an idiot for too long but all of this has made me realize how I truly do feel about you. It made me realize that all of this time I have been running from the fact that I... That I... Love you," the golden hero managed to finally spit out.

Amy's eyes instantly went wide and welled up with tears that quickly escaped. Finally Super Sonic released his grip on her and with a soft smile turned and quickly flew out of the forest back to the scene of the rest of the fight between Team Sonic and Team Rose. What he saw was not a pretty sight. Knuckles was out inside of an impact crater, Tail's was slumped against a tree and out of it. Rouge was out cold as well, dug into the ground some after clearly having a hard impact with it. That only left Cream and Cheese to be accounted for. Super Sonic spotted her instantly but he had one thing to attend first. He turned his eyes towards Eggman and Mujorah.

"Don't worry, your ugly mugs are next," Sonic threatened with a growl.

In the blink of an eye the Golden Speedster was floating directly in front of Cream who now clutched Cheese tightly to her chest. Super Sonic reached out and placed the palm of one hand against the young rabbits forehead and the tip of his index finger from his other hand against the chaos. A cool golden aura emerged from the two and they immediately slumped over unconscious. With those two now free of the mind control and Rouge being out of it leaving him not sure if she was free or not, he had to take his chances, his time was running ever shorter. Super Sonic then immediately returned to where Mujorah and Eggman were, standing only several feet away from them.

"This ends now," Super Sonic said sternly.

During all of this Amy had finally managed to find her way out of the forest though still feeling awestruck by what had just happened, she kept a safe distance not wanting to interfere with what was about to happen, knowing good and well the golden hero could take care of himself.

"Do you really want to do this Quickster?" the emperor inquired, seemingly unimpressed still.

"Of course I do, in this form I am unstoppable," the Golden Blur replied confidently.

"As you wish," Murjorah said just as confidently, knowing that since it was it was this golden fool who had chosen the fight, the white light observing them would not get involved, he now had free reign.

Super Sonic in a flash was on Mujorah, throwing a quick punch for his helmet. He was looking to shatter it and see what this creature was hiding underneath.

"You fool, your super powered form cannot stand yp to the power of a god!" the creature shouted as he easily caught the golden hero's fist which should have been impossible.

"What?!" Super Sonic yelled out stunned by this development.

The self proclaimed emperor god then threw a punch directly into the Golden Speedster's chest which actually caused him significant pain. That had never happened before, even when Knuckles had blind sided him on their first meeting and knocked him out of super form and stolen the Chaos Emeralds it hadn't hurt. This was a new experience for Super Sonic as nothing had ever been able to hurt him in this form until this point. It also sent him flying backwards with incredible speed. Super Sonic rolled across the ground landing near Amy who wanted so badly to reach out for him. The hedgehog she loved was quickly back on his feet though but before he could move, Mujorah reached out his hand, his palm facing outward toward Super Sonic with his fingers extended.

"First, we do something about this," the creature said with a nonchalant tone.

He closed his hand into a fist and the golden fighter found himself in immeasurable pain, like he was being electrocuted as seven separately colored bolts of electricity that matched the colors of the Chaos Emeralds started to flow around his body. A moment later Super Sonic's quills laid back down to their normal shape and size, his eyes switched back to green, and his golden fur turned back to blue. Some how, with just barely moving his hand, Mujorah had been able to cancel out his super form.

"No," was all Sonic could manage to say, still feeling himself frozen by some unknown force.

"Sonic!" he heard Amy cry out as she quickly ran to his side.

"Amy, stay back!" the Blue Blur ordered.

She didn't listen however and came to stand by his side.

"So, other than your super form, your extreme speed is what you constantly rely on from everything I have gathered. That makes me curious then. What happens when the fastest thing alive can no longer run at super speed? When he can no longer physically live up to his name? Can no longer be what he takes pride in?" the creature that now seemed immeasurable in powered inquired in an almost teasing manner.

Mujorah then extended out his index finger and thumb, making them resemble a gun shape, aiming his fingers down toward Sonic's feet.

"Bang," was all the creature said.

Suddenly Sonic was screaming in pure utter pain as blood came exploding from both of his feet, a lot of which ended up splashing and smearing across Amy's face and clothing who stood there with a look of pure utter horror after it happened. Sonic's feet now had several gaping holes in them that you could see all the way through. The only thing Amy Rose could do was let of a scream of pure utter shock and horror at what had just happened. At that moment Mujorah let Sonic free from his grip and turned away.

"I can't wait to see the result of this test," the emperor mused with a very low and maniacal tone.

Sonic fell to the ground still screaming in pure terror and pain clutching at the injuries which was now leaking blood like a fountain from the number of holes now in both of his feet. Even Eggman looked on in pure shock and horror at what had just been done to his oldest foe. It actually made him feel sick to his stomach. Sure, he had always wanted to beat Sonic and conquer Mobius, but even this was just too much. It finally made him realize he had made a terrible mistake in having brought Mujroah back. What was worse, the doctor knew seeing his power to this extent, there was nothing he could.

"Sonic, I am so sorry," Eggman whispered lowly bowing his head slightly in remorse, still unable to come to terms with what had just happened.

Finally, with one final sneer up toward the bright light still lingering in the sky, Mujorah waved his hands and the doctor and himself vanished. Sure he could have easily take the Master Emerald this time as well if he wanted, but he wanted to wait for now. After all, it was becoming apparent no one could stop him as he was now, which meant no one would be able to stop him later when he was closer to his full power and finally did come calling for it. He also wanted to collect the Chaos Emeralds first and as he had told the quickster, he really did want to see where what he had just done led. As Sonic continued to grip his feet tightly Amy could only look on horrified still, unable to move. She couldn't even find the ability to move her body enough to perform the simple task of wiping the blood that had splattered onto her face away. She had never heard her beloved in such a state of pain or panic, she had absolute no idea what to do with only one thought on her mind. How had this gone from a moment from a romance movie to one from a horror movie?

 **~AN~**

I know, this chapter seems fast after the last one. However I had two updates planned for yesterday and only got around to one of them so I figured I would move the double update to today. I definitely had a lot more ease writing this chapter than I did the previous. So now whats going to happen, a chapter that seemed like it was leading toward a happier conclusion has instead turned and ended on a horrible tone. Also, please don't come hunt me down and hurt me for it! If you do then I wouldn't be able to continue writing for you all, keep that in mind! On that note, as always R&R no matter what you have to say, good, bad, want to flay me alive over an open stew, it all helps. Till next time my peeps!


	12. Aftermath

Disclaimer: The usual blah goes here of course. I don't own anything but the plot. Everything else belongs to and is copyright to Sega of course.

 **Chapter 12: Aftermath**

 _Unknown Location: Eggman's Base_

Eggman could only glare at Mujorah as he finished electrocuting him one final time. This just could not continue, he had to do something. Despite the extreme punishment his brain which contained his incredible I.Q. was already working, searching for solutions.

"Next time you shall listen when I tell you to do something. Fail again and I will kill you Robotnik," Mujorah threatened.

The doctor now trying to catch his breath, his body wracked with pain, and sweating profusely could only sneer at the emperor. Apparently satisfied for now the emperor turned and left the room. He seemingly had something else on his mind now and Eggman sat himself down on the floor not feeling like and unwilling to try and move anywhere else at the moment. This had gotten out of hand, far beyond what he had ever expected and he knew he wouldn't be able to handle this alone, not at this point. Even with Oblivion and Metal Sonic, his chances were sitting at zero percent. After what he had seen take place on Angel Island, his confidence was definitely shot now. Finally his brain settled on an idea, the only one that made sense and could possibly work. Which meant he knew now that unfortunately he would need the help of Sonic and his friends to get himself free from the emperor. The doctor found it ironic, his entire plan was designed to get rid of Sonic and his friends, to solidify his power so her could take over Mobius and create his empire. Now he would have to reverse it all to get rid of this creature he himself had brought back. Sometimes Eggman wondered if fate was just entirely against him. As much as he hated Sonic and wanted him destroyed, what Mujorah had done was just pure torture and taking things way too far to the point where it had even made him feel sick. He would not stand for that, even as a villain he had a certain code of honor that even he lived by, never minding how thin that code was. Letting off a sigh to not hesitate further on this idea he opened a com link to Oblivion and Metal Sonic, making his instructions as plain and simple as he could.

 _Angel Island_

A couple of hours had passed since the battle ended. Sonic had passed out after only a short while from pain, leaving him unconscious like the others. Amy had taken the chance to clean off the blood that she had been covered in in a nearby lake. She had also ripped off cloth from the hem of her dress, leaving enough to at least keep her decent but enough to at least cover Sonic's feet to stem the flow of blood. However they wouldn't last, he would need proper medical care. The only problem was she had no way to get everyone to Station Square by herself. The pink hedgehog let off a sigh but her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the sound of thrusters behind her. Amy quickly drew the Piko Piko Hammer and leaped to her feet. She spun on her heels and found herself face to face with Metal Sonic. She glared harshly at the mechanized version of Sonic ready to leap until it held up its hand, signaling for her to wait. Amy hesitated and it's eyes shot out two thin laser beams which met in the center creating a hologram of Dr. Eggman.

"Greetings Ms. Rose," the hologram greeted of the rotund doctor.

"What do you want?" the hammer user snapped, clearly not in the mood for this.

"Calm down and relax, I know things haven't exactly put us on the best terms because of my recent plan, however I come in peace this time," the mustached villain explained.

"You think?" Amy inquired rhetorically with a low growl.

"Look, I have sent Metal Sonic to inform you I have sent word to Shadow that you all are in dire need of help and I have sent Oblivion to Station Square to remove my mind control over the mayor so he can spread the word there was a misunderstanding so Sonic can be taken back without everyone trying to arrest him," Eggman explained.

"Why am I not surprised you did such a thing to begin with," the pink hedgehog said letting off a sigh planting the palm of her hand against her forehead.

"I have also designated Metal Sonic to watch over the Master Emerald while you are all taking care of other business," the doctor continued ignoring Amy's snide remarks toward him.

"You know Knuckles won't like that," Amy said.

"Yes well he doesn't have much of a choice and neither do any of you at the moment. As much as it pains me like it does you and will the others, we can both agree Mujorah is out of hand and we have to work together to get rid of him," the mustached genius stated.

"Mujorah is your mess Eggman, you should clean it up," the hammer user said dryly.

She had enough on her own plate at this point with everything that had ultimately happened. Looking past what had just happened to her poor Sonic, before any of that happened he had actually kissed her. Sonic the Hedgehog had willingly approached her himself and kissed her, which also break her free Eggman's mind control which she was still sore over. Even more so for manipulating her emotions and feelings by planting a false version of her father among her and her friends just to get to them. She let those thoughts slide for now and her mind drifted back to the previous ones. Not only had Sonic kissed her, but he had admitted he had loved her. She had never dreamed of him doing that in a million years at this point even if she never gave up on hope of it happening. It was just unfortunate the moment as romantic as it was and felt, was over all was ruined in her mind by what had transpired prior to it and what had happened after. As much as she enjoyed it, everything had left her in a tail spin of emotions.

"You saw his power, he was able to cancel out Sonic's super state and I don't need to remind you what he did after that fact. Clearly he is too much of a threat for myself or any of you to handle alone," Eggman said bringing her back from her thoughts.

Amy couldn't help but cringe as Eggman brought up the fact that monster had destroyed Sonic's feet. There was no telling if he would ever even be able to run again and who knows what sort of effect that would have on his mental state.

"I will be back in touch when I have another opportunity to do so, hopefully Sonic will be awake by then," Eggman said and the hologram vanished.

Amy had a real bad feeling about this but unfortunately for her she had no choice at the moment but to believe his words. Amy glanced back to Metal Sonic as it turned to head toward the hole that led down into the Hidden Palace. Oh boy was Knuckles going to throw a fit when he woke up. The pink hedgehog heard another noise behind her and felt the familiar crackle of chaos energy. She turned once again and saw Shadow with Omega standing there observing the scene. After a moment he let off a low whistle as Omega continued observing the battle scene cautiously.

"What exactly happened here Rose?" he inquired.

"It's a long story, more importantly can you get us back to Station Square?" she answered with a question of her own.

"It seems things really are bad if the doctor is genuinely concerned and sent me to actually help his foes, especially knowing my own personal feeling about you lot," Shadow said seemingly ignoring her question glancing things over once more.

Over the course of time before Metal Sonic had arrived Amy had managed to collect the bodies of her friends and moved them to more comfortable positions, glad now she had also gotten them closer together as she watched Shadow lifted up and showed off the green Chaos Emerald.

"Of course I can. Why I am is beyond me though. Perhaps the doctors unease has set me a little on edge on as well," the Ultimate Life Form finally replied.

Amy let out the deep breath she had been holding and smiled at the dark hedgehog.

"Thank you Shadow," the hammer user said gratefully.

With a simple nod Shadow turned and looked at Omega.

"Eggman informed me of his plan, whatever happens we cannot let him have the Master Emerald. Omega, go guard it for our side so you can also keep an eye on Metal Sonic, make sure nothing happens to that hunk of rock the echidna is so fond of," Shadow ordered.

" _ **Very. Well,**_ "Omega said following the path Metal had taken.

With that taken care of Shadow lifted his Chaos Emerald into the air.

"Chaos Control!" the Ultimate Life Form shouted.

Shadow, Amy, and the others were covered in a bright white light as the power of Chaos Control transported them away from Angel Island. Above them the bright white light that had been observing the fight itself started to fade out as the group down below vanished from sight.

"I had hoped the chosen chaos user would put up more of a fight and actually stand a chance. I unfortunately underestimated him. Perhaps this world really is doomed this time," came a hauntingly beautiful, low, and smooth, female voice from it as it finally fully faded.

 _Unknown Location: Eggman's Base_

By now Oblivion and Metal should have properly executed his orders and he could only wait and hope that rodent and his friends would be in fighting condition and quickly if he hoped himself to survive through this and that was all that mattered to him. His thoughts were disrupted though as the door to the main room opened and Mujorah stepped in.

"It's time Robotnik, time for me to gather more of my power back. If you thought the display before was impressive you haven't seen anything yet," the emperor mused.

"I am sure it's bound to be impressive my lord," Eggman said dryly.

"Observe!" the emperor shouted.

The moment he did so several multicolored lights surrounded him and Eggman's eyes went wide recognizing the colors surronding him.

"I am the master of all chaos, come to me proprietors of all things chaotic!" he shouted.

A bright multicolored flash occurred and in an instant the seven Chaos Emeralds appeared, circling his body. The doctor could only gawk, in all of his time he had never seen anyone who could summon the Chaos Emeralds to him. Not even Sonic who constantly used their powers and seemed to have some form of control of them or Knuckles who had control of them himself because of his connection to the Master Emerald. As the mustached villain watched colored beams matching the emerald they belonged to fired from the emerald and into Mujorah. After several moments the emeralds faded in color, going from their shining brilliant colors to a faded grey color. That was the first time he had also seen them turn that color.

"I can see you're wondering what I have done. I will explain in a way you can understand. I have drained the powers of the Chaos Emeralds and added them to my already vast power making me even stronger and I have effectively killed them in the process. Now they can no longer be re-energized and thus be used against me," the emperor stated.

Eggman looked at the creature actually horrified. Was such a thing really possible? He had drained the emeralds of their power countless times but they always ended up re-powered, whether it was through contact with Sonic or Knuckles themselves or from contact with the Master Emerald.

"I know it's shocking, but when I actually decide to claim the Master Emerald, my power will be second to none. Not even you could interfere and stop me Aladriel at that point this time, no one could," he said with a low and dark chuckle.

This time Mobius would be his, everyone would bow before him and treat him with the respect and adoration befit a proper emperor and god.

"I hope you and your friends get yourselves together and soon Sonic," the doctor mused lowly to himself.

"Did you say something?" Mujorah inquired threateningly glaring down at mustached genius.

"Heh, not a word my lord, not a word," Eggman replied nervously.

"As I thought," Mujorah said as he turned and left the room once more.

Eggman walked over and picked up one of the now proclaimed dead Chaos Emeralds and gasped at how it felt. It was cold and course feeling, a definite surreal feeling because he had never seen them like this and they had never felt like this. Could it be true what he said, that he killed the Chaos Emeralds? If that was the case, he started liking his chances less and less even with Sonic's possible help.

 **~AN~**

Chaper 12 has arrived! Nothing too much here this time other than getting things sorted out following the previous more intense chapters. Consider this one a breather...ish given that it still had some heavy over all plot development so it wasn't entirely filler at least. As always R&R no matter what you have to say, good or bad it all helps. Till next time my peeps!


	13. A Mothers Regret

Disclaimer: I own nothing here but the plot, the rest belongs to and is copyright to Sega.

 **Chapter 13: A Mothers Regret**

Vanilla, with Gemerl in tow quickly burst through the doors of Station Square general hospital. Coming to a halt at the reception desk she took a moment to calm herself slightly as to not disturb the patients in the Waiting Room. Out of the corner of her eye she managed to spot Amy Rose and ignoring the receptionist made her to the pink hedgehog. The moment she got close she quickly pulled the hammer using hedgehog into a tight hug, extremely relieved to see that Amy was at least fine.

"I got here as quickly as I could. Thank god you're okay Amy sweety," Vanilla stated, obvious relief in her tone.

"Vanilla, I am so sorry," was Amy's response, tears welling into her eyes.

The mother rabbit placed her hands in a comforting manner on Amy's shoulders and moved her out to arms length and glanced softly into her eyes, smiling at her reassuringly.

"It isn't your fault, it's none of your faults. Now, want to tell me exactly what happened?" Cream's mothers asked.

The pink hedgehog smiled unconvincingly and nodded, sitting down in a nearby chair. Adjusting her dress Vanilla sat down in the one next to her. Amy retold the story of everything she knew and could remember from the time Tails had escaped with her from the park until their arrival at the hospital thanks to Shadow's help. The moment the hammer user mentioned Mujorah's name, a dark and fierce look crossed the mother rabbits face. Even more so the longer she though hearing about Samwyn being one of Eggman's robots in disguise. During the picnic she should have noticed, realized that something was wrong when Samwyn didn't recognize anyone else other than Amy Rose.

"Are you alright ma'am?" Amy Rose asked of her best friends mother.

"Yeah, I am fine," Vanilla started and let off a sigh, "I just thought Mujorah would be a name I would never hear again," the rabbit elder finished.

The hammer user looked at Vanilla with a confused and surprised stare.

"You know of Mujorah?" Amy asked, confused by the mother rabbits words.

Cream's mother simply nodded, leaving it at that as a bunch of thoughts ran through her mind leaving the hammer user confused still.

"What were you thinking Ivo? You knew what he was capable of, you were alongside us when we brought him down originally. How did you think bringing him back was a good idea?" Vanilla muttered very lowly to herself, anger underlying her tone.

Again Amy looked at the mother rabbit with worry hearing her speak to herself even though she couldn't make out exactly what Vanilla was saying. Just how did Cream's mother of all people know of Mujorah exactly?

"So, how are they all doing?" the older woman asked changing the subject before Amy could ask more questions.

"Tails, Cream, Knuckles, and Rouge are just fine. Some scrapes, cuts, bruises, and sore muscles, for Rouge a very sore face but otherwise fine. Sonic on the other hand," Amy started, trailing off at the end, her face becoming downcast and depressed.

Vanilla couldn't help but wince seeing the poor girl look so torn up. Not that she could blame her, from the explanation she had just gotten it sounded like poor Sonic may never run again, at least not properly anyway.

"Has anyone woken up yet? Has Sonic?" the mother rabbit asked.

"The others did not long after we got here. Everyone but Cream left with Shadow not long ago because the green Chaos Emerald just literally disappeared from his hand. That has him and Knuckles especially concerned cause shortly after Knuckles became uneasy and said he felt a sudden pain. He fears what that means given his connection to the Master and Chaos Emeralds. Cream went out to get something to eat for her and Cheese and will be back in a bit. As for Sonic, not yet and in away, I am afraid when he does to the point I almost don't want him to," the hammer user responded truthfully.

Vanilla took in all the information the young hedgehog was giving her. Hearing what she had confirmed her worse fear, the guardian wasn't the only one who felt that something was wrong with the Chaos Emeralds and now the older rabbit had her suspicion confirmed. Closing her eyes tightly, her mind racing quickly with lots of thoughts led Vanilla to one conclusion. She would have to step in it would seemed. She had never wanted to get involved in conflict personally again but if Mujorah was involved, she felt it was now her responsibility since it had been her to make the call to just seal him away instead of out right kill him. Now that choice was coming back to haunt her to the point where Sonic had been badly injured. That was now on her and it was making her feel sick.

"Are you sure you're okay Vanilla? You're looking ill," Amy stated, noticing.

"I will be alright dear. For now why don't you go be by Sonic's side, I am sure he will need all the moral support he can get when he does wake up," Vanilla stated.

Amy didn't buy it for one minute but she knew she wouldn't get the real answer from her friends mother so she decided to drop it. Besides that Vanilla was right, Sonic would need someone at his side and there were some things she needed to talk to him about when he did wake up, in particular about what had transpired on Angel Island. As Amy got up to depart for Sonic's room the doors to the waiting room opened and Shadow and the others walked back in.

"I can't be wasting time here. You're all crazy if I am going to just leave the Master Emerald in the hands of two Eggman bots, no way!" they could hear Knuckles raging.

This got the attention of both patients and staff in the Waiting Room, most of them looking toward the group annoyed at the sudden loud intrusion.

"Would you calm down, we're in a place where you shouldn't be shouting like that. Keep in your temper in check for once Knuckie," Rouge's sultry voice followed.

"I get you're worried Knux, but Omega is with Metal and Sonic needs us right now," Tails said.

The group spotted Amy and Vanilla and Cream came running up to her mother who quickly took her into a tight embrace.

"Cream honey, I am so glad to see you're okay," Vanilla said, even more relief in her voice now.

Cream smiled up at her mother as Cheese landed on Vanilla's shoulder, the mother rabbit reaching up and patting the chao on the head.

"Glad you're okay too Cheese," she added.

"Chao chao," the chao said excitedly but lowly.

"Well, while the rest of you work on your bedside manner, I need to go have a talk with the doctor. Something tells me he knows what's going on with the Chaos Emeralds," Shadow said to the rest.

At that Vanilla broke away from her daughter who looked at her mother confused as she approached the Ultimate Life Form.

"I am going with you," the mother rabbit said to the black hedgehog.

The look on everyone's faces turned to one of surprise and shock and Shadow quickly scoffed.

"You can't be serious," the Ultimate Life Form said lowly.

"What are you going on about. It's way too dangerous for you Vanilla," Amy added.

Vanilla sighed and looked them all over, wondering what to say without revealing too much right now.

"Eggman hurt my baby and the rest of you because of his foolish actions. Something needs to be done about it and I know I can. So I can't just sit around and do nothing, not this time," the mother rabbit explained. the words coming to her.

The others still continued to look at her like she was crazy, wanting to speak out but not really knowing to say.

"You don't have experience doing this, besides what would happen to Cream if anything happened to you?" Tails finally spoke up.

"I have more combat experience than any of you put together. Not only that, my mastery of chaos energy far exceeds anything Sonic and even you Shadow are capable of," Vanilla said in a guarded tone, clearly displeased having to say that much.

Now it was Shadow's turn to actually look surprised, something rare for the dark hedgehog.

"I seriously doubt that," Shadow finally stated, obvious disbelief in his tone.

"We don't have time for this. Knuckles, Tails, Rouge, I want you all to stay here with Amy and Cream. Sonic is going to need all of the support he can get when wakes up. He needs to be surrounded by friends for what he's about to go through. I am going to take Gemerl and go with Shadow. There are things about this I just don't have time to explain. This is something I have to take care of," Vanilla ordered in a tone that told them all she was done playing around.

It was a tone none of them had learned not to disrespect, the tone of an angry mother setting out to protect her children.

"Fine, but if you slow me down I won't hesitate to leave you behind," the Ultimate Life Form stated.

A playful grin crossed Vanilla's lips as she stared Shadow down.

"Shadow dear, it's you that will need to keep up. Otherwise it could very well be you that gets left behind," Vanilla said cockily.

With that confident statement, seeing a side to the mother rabbit none of them, not even Cream had ever seen from her, their jaws literally dropped.

"We'll see lady," the black hedgehog fired back.

"I just need to go grab a couple of things. Meet me at the Fountain Square in thirty minutes," the older rabbit stated and casually exited the building.

The Ultimate Life Form shook his head, waving her away as he exited the hospital himself. He really did not want this dead weight attached to him but he was now curious about the rabbit mothers claims. Was she really that adept at using chaos energy or was she bluffing just to get taken along?

Vanilla approached Gemerl and smiled at him.

"Take me home, I have something I need to prepare" she ordered.

With a nod the black robot placed his hands under the mother rabbits arms and fired up his jets, carrying her away. Shadow stood there for a moment longer still thinking as he watched Vanilla and Gemerl fade into the distance.

"Locke, Samwyn, Amelia, Norris, Artemis. I am so sorry about all of this. Because of me all of our children are in danger," Vanilla said with a saddened tone.

 **~AN~**

Alright, this one is delayed getting put out, stupid headache and writers block. Once I finally got it going though it went well. Now, some of you may recognize the name Locke and if you do, then you recognize it as the name of Knuckles' father from the comics pre Super Genesis Wave. I decided to pull from that as a source for the name for my story so that's why it looks familiar. The others are original names for other characters parents. Those who have been reading recognize Samywn is Amy's father, that was in fact really his name, Amelia is Amy's mother. Norris is Sonic's father and Artemis is Tails's father. On that note, seems like there is more to Vanilla than meets the eye. What more to her is there? Well you'll have to stay tuned to fight out.

Before I continue I would like to announce I had the privilege of writing an entry for Taurus Pixie's Fated Lovers one shot series. If you haven't read that series yet you should definitely go do so, they're awesome! Any who, As always R&R no matter what you have to say, good or bad it all helps. Till next time my peeps.


	14. Infiltrate

Disclaimer: I own nothing here but the plot, the rest belongs to and is copyright to Sega.

 **Chapter 14: Infiltrate**

Vanilla, having made it home quickly made, made her way to her bedroom, leaving Gemerl to wait in the living room. The mother rabbit approached and reached underneath her bed, pulling out a large silver lock box. Gripping the handles of it she hoisted it up onto her bed then started to flick the combination lock on each side. Once she had the numbers in the proper order she opened it up and glanced at the contents inside. Inside was an outfit but the most important thing she was after sat in the center of it. The mother rabbit grabbed the stacked up outfit and laid it on her bed then moved the object in the center, lifting it gently up as if it were delicate.

"Never thought I would again see the day," she mused to it.

The item in her hand was a black scabbard with a multicolored strap that reflected the colors of the Chaos Emeralds. Vanilla gripped the hilt of the sword housed inside and drew it. The sword was in over all length and design similar to a long a sword. The blade of the sword itself was multicolored as well, similar to the strap attached to the scabbard, reflecting the colors of the seven Chaos Emeralds itself. At the bottom of the blade on both sides was an engraving of the Master Emerald. The hand guard was golden in color and extended out before curving up slightly, the tips being smoothed ends. The hilt of the blade itself was solid black in color with the bottom of it being designed like it was resting atop a Chaos Emerald.

"The Chaos Sword, blessed blade gifted to me by the Master Emerald. What things have come to pass that you're needed once more," the older rabbit stated with a sigh as she replaced the sword into its scabbard.

Vanilla sat the gifted sword to the side and quickly started to undress. She tossed her dress, vest, ascot, gloves, and shoes onto the bed then moved to the outfit she had set aside earlier. The mother rabbit quickly got dressed in the new clothes and looked herself over in the mirror. She was now wearing a lavender colored tank top, white pants with orange colored tribal print down the sides of the legs, black boots, basic gloves similar to what Sonic and the others wore which were more suited for combat than her dress gloves, an orange scarf wrapped around her neck and crossed with the ends flowing behind her. She also now wore a lavender belt with a silver Chaos Emerald shaped belt buckle with seven gem stones adorning it once more reflecting the colors of the seven emeralds. Strapped to her back now with the multicolored strap coming over her right shoulder, down her torso, then back to her back to hold the scabbard in place was the Chaos Sword. The mother rabbits face was one of mixed emotions seeing herself dressed in a way she hadn't been in so many years.

"It's just a good thing I bought larger sized clothes. I would hate to see how my original outfit would have fit me today," Vanilla mused to herself trying to cheer herself up some with a bit of humor.

Unfortunately though she was out of time, she had told Shadow she would meet him in the Fountain Square in thirty minutes and it was almost that time. The now dressed for combat mother stepped out of her bedroom and into the living room, glancing over to Gemerl who stood there waiting for her patiently.

"You ready?" she inquired.

The robot simply nodded his reply. With the Chaos Sword once more generating chaos energy to her Vanilla held out her right hand.

"Chaos Control!" she shouted.

In a bright flash Vanilla and Gemerl disappeared from her home and instantly reappeared at the Fountain Square, right in front of Shadow who leaped back ready for a fight. The older rabbit spotted the black hedgehog and couldn't help but smile seeing him there ready to fight. After a moment of studying who had just shown up his face turned to a look of total confusion.

"That was you?!" he loudly, total disbelief in his in tone.

"Yes Shadow sweety, that was indeed me," Vanilla replied.

"That's... Impossible. I sense a large concentration of chaos energy from you now," Shadow stated, unsure whether to believe his own senses at the moment.

He was the Ultimate Life Form and needed a Chaos Emerald to perform Chaos Control and since those were currently missing, it didn't add up. The amount of energy he was also sensing, the only time he had felt so much in one spot was when the seven Chaos Emeralds were all together at once.

"I told you, my mastery of chaos energy is one that exceeds even yours or Sonic's capabilities though it has been long since I last used it," Vanilla said.

"Where are you getting such an abundance of it though without the Chaos Emeralds?" Shadow asked.

"We don't have time for this right now. We have more important business to attend to," the mother rabbit stated firmly.

The black hedgehog glared at the woman, getting fed up with how she was treating him.

"Do you have Eggman's location? Or are we searching blindly?" Vanilla asked ignoring the glare she was getting from him.

"Yeah, I have it. Just before the Chaos Emerald energy suddenly vanished I was able to trace its location," the Ultimate Life Form replied.

Vanilla knew more than likely that Mujorah was the one behind what had happened with the Chaos Emeralds suddenly just disappearing entirely mixed with the sickness and pain felt when it had happened. The emperor god at this point would need to be stopped once and for all this time, no two ways about it.

"Alright, just focus on the location, keep full concentration on it and I can get us there," the older rabbit said.

Shadow just couldn't believe any of this, it was starting to become just absurd but he did as she said. This would be as good a chance as any to observe her power. She could even be more of a threat than anyone had ever realized, especially to himself. With the black hedgehog now focusing Vanilla herself started to focus, making a connection to Shadow using chaos energy. Once the connection was made she threw out both of her arms.

"Chaos Control!" she called out once more.

In the blink of an eye the trio vanished in a bright light.

 _Eggman's Base: Death Egg Mark Two Underground Construction Zone_

The three travelers appeared in a mountainous region where the wind was blowing strong. Embedded into a nearby cliff face was a metal door marked with Eggman's face in the center.

"Allow me," Shadow said.

The dark hedgehog pulled his fist back and slammed it hard into the door causing it to dent inwards then fall off down backwards off its gears and hinges, landing with a loud clang against the metal floor.

"I typically prefer subterfuge but we have to be quick about this," the Ultimate Life Form said.

As much as Vanilla would have preferred going stealthily as well she knew it wouldn't matter, Mujorah probably knew they were already there anyway the moment she had brought them here with Chaos Control. With the door no longer in their way Shadow took the lead and ran inside. The mother rabbit nodded to Gemerl and took off after him with the black and gold robot bringing up the rear.

"I am coming for you Mujorah, this time I won't make the same mistake," Vanilla stated firmly to herself, reinforcing her conviction about all of this.

Had she known back then all of this would happen now, she wouldn't have shown mercy to the creature. Now though would be a different story. With what he had done to Sonic, probably done to the Chaos Emeralds, and what he probably planned to do going forward, he had to be stopped entirely. This time in a way that no one could ever bring him back. Which once more led her to the thoughts of why Ivo had done this to start with. Even having turned evil later on after it all happened, as smart as he was he knew bringing Mujorah back was a terrible idea. She would have to ask him about it herself when they finally found him.

Meanwhile in another part of the base Majorah was pacing the floors. He knew of the intruders that were now making their away through his base. The bad part of it was the fact one of the intruders gave off a familiar feeling and energy that made even him extremely nervous. It should have been impossible that it would still exist in this day and age.

"It would seem we have intruders my lord," Eggman stated entering the room, acting the part currently of loyal subject.

What the doctor couldn't figure out was why exactly the base was being laid siege too already, he hadn't contacted them. Despite it though, Eggman knew watching through his computer monitors what was heading this way might actually stand a chance. He also never thought he would again see the day where Vanilla the Rabbit, former comrade of his before he turned to villainy would once again return to the field of battle. This was the very same Vanilla that also held a mastery of chaos energy that no one has before or since been able to achieve. With her was also the Ultimate Life Form Shadow and the combat gizoid Gemerl. All in all, a pretty deadly trio, though Vanilla alone made up for several Shadow's and Gemerl's, and that was under estimating her. Perhaps this could be ended in a swifter manner than even had hoped. Eggman watched as Mujorah paced the floor, could it be he sensed what was coming? He hoped so, he enjoyed seeing the emperor god nervous for everything he had done. The doctor also wanted to almost just rub it in his face but he knew better for the time being. Better to simply observe in case things went wrong, he could not compromise himself for a simple maybe, even knowing Vanilla's capabilities. It was sure to be an intense battle that was for sure.

Vanilla, Shadow, and Gemerl was met, surprisingly to them with no resistance. More so the Ultimate Life Form than the mother because she knew the emperor would be too confident in his own abilities to handle this himself. Gemerl was indifferent to the entire situation, only being there because Vanilla had told him to be. The trio reached some double doors and Vanilla ran ahead of the group.

"Allow me this time," the older rabbit said.

In the blink of an eye, too quick for even Shadow of all people to see, Vanilla had drawn the Chaos Sword, reached the door, sliced through it, and returned the sword to its scabbard. Shadow, despite his disbelief at the moment caught up and kicked the door, watching it fly apart and go soaring into the next room in two separate pieces. Just what exactly was that sword? The black hedgehog still couldn't believe everything happening up to this point. It felt impossible but yet here he was witnessing it. It stirred inside of him a desire however to get even stronger. It was already bad enough he had an equal in that fake blue hedgehog, but he absolutely would not stand for someone being above and beyond him though in any way. After all, he was the Ultimate Life Form. Once inside the room there became an overwhelming sense of power and despair. Pacing the room before them was Emperor Mujorah and standing near his side was Eggman. The emperor glanced over to the trio and his eyes raged to life, glowing fiercer than the doctor thought possible as they landed on Vanilla.

"It is you! How is this even possible?! Our encounter took place over one thousand years ago! How are you still alive?!" Mujorah raged, clearly highly unsettled at the appearance of the mother rabbit, a definite unexpected turn of events for the emperor.

"Hello again... Mujorah," Vanilla said with a low growl before turning her gaze to Eggman, "Ivo, once I finish here we need to have some words," Vanilla said, speaking in a low obvious angry tone that made him cringe.

 **~AN~**

And things move along with chapter 14! Seems like even more is coming to light about Vanilla, what more is there to her? Well, you'll have to stick around to find out. On a different note, the official fanfiction profile for Sonic Overdrive has officially launched. You can find a link to it on my profile. It will be there where my coming collab End Game with Taurus Pixie will be uploaded so make sure to keep your eye out. As always R&R no matter what you have to say, good or bad it all helps. Till next time my peeps!


	15. Mistakes Of The Past

Disclaimer: I own nothing here but the plot, the rest belongs to and is copyright to Sega, yadda yadda, etc.

 **Chapter 15: Mistakes Of The Past**

Vanilla couldn't help but revel in the feeling of fear she felt from the emperor she had once bested in the past. To think it would all come full circle and she would be facing off against him once again. The mother rabbit drew the Chaos Sword once more and she saw the emperor flinch before quickly regaining his composure.

"For a supposed god you're not the brightest light in the workshop are you Mujorah? Our encounter one thousand years ago happened because I was sent back in time with my friends to stop you," the older rabbit explained.

The emperor looked at the woman confused for a moment then recognition seemed to dawn on him.

"Aladriel!" he stated with pure anger in his tone.

That cursed woman had always been interfering with his plans so in order to bring him down permanently, she drew on a forces from a time long past the one he had lived in because no one back then was able to stop him. A bright flash out of nowhere blinded the entire group in the room for a moment and a very strong presence, one even greater than Mujorah's could suddenly be felt.

"That's right Ladreel, it was in fact me. You had let your power go to your head, corrupt you. Myself and the Divine Council had no choice. Because what you were doing I got the proper clearance to interfere," came a familiar low, haunting, and smooth sounding female voice.

"Ladreel is not my name any longer wench," Mujorah growled.

"It's such a shame, you could have been such a positive force. Instead you chose a path that led to your ultimate downfall," Aladriel stated.

Shadow could only look on, stunned at the incredible and vast amounts of power now in the room. The newest arrival, a woman, human like Eggman in her appearance. She wore a flowing white silk robe that seemed to give off a light glow. She had sparkling blue eyes and long, down to to almost her feet flowing silver hair. Just what exactly had he gotten himself mixed up in?

"My ultimate downfall? Your eyes seems to deceive you for I am once again returned to physical form," the emperor stated confidently.

"A mistake I intend to fix!" Vanilla called out.

Aladriel turned to the mother rabbit and smiled now realizing she was there.

"Hello Vanilla, long has passed since we last met," the woman of light stated in a friendly tone.

"Excuse me, does anyone care to explain what is going on here?" Shadow barked out, annoyed at being entirely ignored.

"Patience young creation, you need to learn it. However if you insist, I am Aladriel, Angel of Fate," the lady replied in a calm manner.

All of that just served to anger the Ultimate Life Form, especially what she had referred to him as.

"Yes, enlighten your friend here just so he knows how doomed the lot of you truly are. I have plenty of time," Mujorah said calmly

Vanilla stood up straight and firm and turned to the black hedgehog figuring she might as well at this point.

"It happened a great number of years ago, when I was around Sonic's age actually. I was a fighter and the defender of peace back then along with my friends Norris, Sonic's father, Samwyn and Amelia Amy's father and mother, Artemis Tails' father, Locke Knuckles' father, and Ivo before he became the villain he is today," Vanilla started explaining, giving a disappointed glare to Eggman as she spoke his name. "Way back then according to Locke I was extremely gifted with the use of chaos energy and proud of this fact I practiced daily to better myself in the use of it. One day I was blessed by the spirit of the Master Emerald who gave me this blade, the Chaos Sword as a gift. The blade itself was infused with the blessing of the Master Emerald and thus contained power equaling the seven Chaos Emeralds when all seven were together. Through my training and the blessing given to me I became the first and only known, even to this day true master of chaos energy. One day, we were all approached by Aladriel who needed help in the past to bring Mujorah to justice before he could cause significant harm in the future. We agreed and coming together with additional power bestowed upon us by the Angel of Fate, we went with her and put a stop to the emperor," Vanilla continued.

"At the end, the Mistress of Chaos showed mercy on him and instead of killing him out right, chose to seal his spirit away and scatter his armor so it couldn't be brought back together. Thus making it so he could never again walk the physical plane," Aladriel picked up for her.

With that said the mother rabbit once more looked up to Eggman, curiosity in her eyes deciding to take the chance now while she had it to finally ask.

"So the main question is why Ivo? You were right there with us during that fight. You knew what Mujorah was capable of so why did you bring him back?" Vanilla inquired.

At this Eggman seemed to become confused and scratched the back of his head.

"I really don't recall any of this," the doctor stated with a confused and curious tone.

"And he wouldn't and thus this becomes a mistake of mine. After the battle was over and knowing what he would become in the future, after the dust had settled and you all had moved on, I eventually erased Ivo's memories of that entire incident. I was afraid if he remembered he would try to harness the power someday to fuel his evil deeds. It seems I was wrong in this action however and my erasing his memories led him to do that anyway. Perhaps I should have not done this. Leaving his memories alone he would have remembered at least how dangerous Ladreel was and what his power was capable of. Then perhaps he would not have chosen this path," the Angel of Fate continued explaining.

"Yeah, so see it couldn't be helped!" Eggman called out defending himself.

This earned him a stern glare from the mother rabbit which quickly shut him up as well as a curious glance from Mujorah.

"Interesting, I knew you looked familiar. I originally thought however that you were simply a descendant of the fool who had helped in my defeat back then. This makes my control over you even sweeter," the emperor added with a low chuckle.

The mustached villain could only sneer at the creature when he turned his attention back away from him, thinking to himself how Mujorah had better enjoy it while it lasted because it seemed he wouldn't be having his sweet feeling for much longer.

"I am now paying for my mistake which is why I am once again here now. Though sadly I currently am not allowed to interfere as I had back then," Aladriel continued ignoring the exchange between Eggman and Mujorah.

"And that is exactly why I chose the path I did. Too much politics among the Divine Council, it's a wonder you got anything done at all. You all have so much power like I do! It should not be held back and contained, it should be unrestricted and used to accomplish your goals!" Mujorah finally spoke back up, turning his gaze to the older rabbit. "As for sealing me away, you think that was mercy?! That was pure utter hell for me, that wasn't a mercy at all, that was a punishment!" he exclaimed.

"Well this time you won't have to worry about my mercy, this time I end you for good," Vanilla stated, strong in her conviction.

Shadow meanwhile just stood there, letting everything he had heard sink in. It was all too much, time travel, this unassuming rabbit who was an over protective mother the first and only known master of chaos energy. It was just too much to take in. Once he finally managed to sort as much of it out as he could, he remembered what he was at least here for and he stepped forward, catching Mujorah's attention for a moment.

"Before I let this devolve further and I can't get anyone's attention I have something to ask. The Chaos Emeralds, what has become of them?" the Ultimate Life Form asked casually, crossing his arms across his chest.

This brought out a low chuckle from the emperor.

"Those little trinkets of power, they served to give me a power boost in my quest to reclaim my full power. When I finished draining them I killed them, now they can never be re-energized so they can no longer be used against me," Mujorah replied.

This took everyone in the room but Eggman by surprise. Even Shadow was left speechless for a moment at that announcement. Killing the Chaos Emeralds, such a thing should be impossible. As if reading Shadow's mind Mujorah turned to where the now depowered emeralds lay, kneeling down and picking one up. The emperor then tossed one of them to the black hedgehog who caught it like it was delicate and would break in his hand. The moment he felt it, the way it now felt coarse and rough, he swore it actually would if he wasn't careful. He also felt absolutely no energy coming from them, an impossibility. He focused his own chaos energy in an attempt to re-spark its power, and feeling what the Ultimate Life Form was doing the emperor only chuckled.

"See, I told you," was all he had to say.

Shadow focused more on his chaos energy. This had to be impossible, something as powerful and old as the Chaos Emeralds couldn't actually be 'killed' could they? However, the way it was now seeming he was starting to believe that it could in fact be true and possible.

"I couldn't believe it either and still wouldn't if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes," Eggman finally added in, speaking for himself for the first time in awhile.

Through out most of this the doctor had remained unusually silent, almost like he was trying to avoid further attention on himself. Vanilla in the mean time, now having her suspicion confirmed only felt herself getting angrier. He had drained the emeralds in a way they could never be used again and there was also what he had done to Sonic.

"In your sick quest for power you have drained the very things that help keep Mobius in balance and you hurt those who are dear to me on top of that. Now because of your ignorance and foolishness you shall pay!" Vanilla stated, going into a rage.

There was a sneer on her face and as she seethed thinking about what had happened to Sonic, the others, and the Chaos Emeralds, the Chaos Sword started to resonate, glowing as Vanilla started to flash rapidly.

"You will die this time Mujorah!" the mother rabbit yelled out, her anger mounting.

With that a bright golden burst of light exploded from her and Vanilla now floated before them, the cream of her fur had turned golden much like when Sonic or Shadow was in their super forms and the orange of her fur had turned the same green as the Master Emerald and green Chaos Emerald. The power that now radiated from Vanilla who was now in her super form made even Shadow shiver, his thoughts going back to earlier about feeling the desire to become stronger. If this is what it meant to be a master of chaos energy, then he definitely needed to attain this level of power for himself so that none would be above him.

"I now stand before you once more as Master Vanilla and I am here to give you the end I should have given you a long time ago!" Master Vanilla yelled out, now sounding more in control of herself.

"You forget your place mortal, even with your increased power the last time you had the help of Aladriel. This time she cannot empower or save you and I can now have the vengeance I have longed for for over a thousand years," Mujorah stated with a low seething tone.

Shadow with a sigh dropped the dead emerald from his hand, it making a loud clank as it hit the ground and also readied himself for battle. Gemerl, for the first time making his presence really known walked up beside him and did the same. If this creature was this powerful that he was able to do what he did, then Shadow had to agree with Vanilla that this monster had to be put down and quickly. Who knew what else he could do if he went after the Master Emerald for even more power.

 **~AN~**

Before I go into the usual author note, I need to announce my collaboration with Taurus Pixie, End Game has officially begun. You can find it over on the Team Sonic Overdrive group profile so please go give it a read! Now, with that out of the way, everything is all starting to come together and Vanilla's full connection to this has been made clear. The question is now, without Aladriel's help is Vanilla, a master of chaos energy now in her super form, along with the Ultimate Life Form Shadow and the ancient gizoid Gemerl strong enough to stand toe to toe with a self proclaimed god that Vanilla and her friends had beaten in the past. Guess you'll have to stay tuned to see. As always R&R no matter what you have to say, good or bad it all helps. Till next time my peeps!


	16. Recovery

Disclaimer: It gets boring doing these sometimes, but better safe than sorry! As usual I don't own anything here but the plot, the rest belongs to and is copyright to Sega.

 **Chapter 16: Recovery**

 _Station Square General Hospital_

Unfortunately Sonic still hadn't woken up and everyone was starting to feel anxious knowing that Vanilla was out with Shadow who was gunning for Eggman. Which also meant encountering Mujorah was in their immediate future. The way Cream's mother had acted though before they left had made Amy and the others both very curious and extremely confused. She had claimed she had more battle experience than them and had a better grasp of chaos energy than either Sonic or Shadow. That was so hard to picture about the woman they had all known for so long now and was for the most part an over protective and unassuming mother. While deep in her thoughts the pink hedgehog kept a firm grip on Sonic's hand, now sitting at his bedside like Vanilla had instructed her to do. Tails was also in there, sitting on the other side of Sonic's bed, albeit not holding his hand however. Knuckles actually there as well, however he leaned against a wall, his arms crossed across his chest, head bowed, and eyes closed. Cream had decided she wanted to stay in the waiting room as to not overcrowd the Blue Blur for when he woke up and Rouge, not really feeling up for the depressing atmosphere that was bound to be in there decided to stay with her. As for Sonic himself, the doctors had managed to stop the flow of blood from the wounds in his feet and had wrapped them in clean sterile bandages which reminded Amy she really needed to go home at some point and at least change since she had ripped her current one to pieces to make the blue hero's temporary bandages. Nearly an hour had passed and over all there still hadn't been any change and the feeling in the air started to become more tense. None of them enjoyed just sitting there knowing what was happening outside, even more so sitting here with Sonic in the condition he was in.

"How much longer do you think he'll be out for?" Tails inquired finally breaking the silence, obvious worry and concern in his voice.

"I'm honestly surprised he's still out, despite the injury. Sonic has always been resilient if nothing else," Knuckles actually replied.

So he was still aware of his surroundings, that came as a surprise to both Amy and Tails. They both had figured he had just fallen asleep on his feet by this point.

"I dunno, those wounds were pretty severe and he did lose a lot of blood," Amy spoke up.

The guardian uncrossed his arms and pressed himself off the wall and started pacing in what little room he had to do so.

"I am more sure Sonic is fine than I am sure of the Master Emerald's safety being watched by Metal Sonic and Omega. I know E-123 bats for our side... Most of the time anyway depending on what Team Dark is doing but it still doesn't sit well with me," Knuckles said.

It was clear being away from it for this long and under the watchful eye of an Eggman bot and an Eggman bot that had betrayed the doctor was not sitting well with him at all. It was obvious his main focus was being able to get back to Angel Island but he didn't want to appear rude and uncaring, just up and leaving his friend entirely when he would probably need them as Vanilla had said before she left.

"Look Knux, the pressure of all of this is getting to us, but right now cooler heads should prevail. It seems Eggman realizes he has made a terrible mistake and his main focus is probably dealing with Mujorah as opposed to carrying out some scheme of his," the young fox said trying to calm him friend.

"Exactly, with what power Amy explained that was displayed what better a way to get at him than with the most powerful artifact on Mobius!" the echidna said raising his voice slightly.

Tails really didn't have a response to that because Knuckles was right in his assessment on that one. In dealing with this apparently very powerful being the Master Emerald as well as the Chaos Emeralds would be their best bet, given nothing had happened to the Chaos Emeralds that was. During their chat the hammer using hedgehog just sort of tuned them out, keeping her focus on Sonic, thinking back to what had happened on Angel Island. He had actually admitted he loved her and kissed her. Amy's mind still couldn't fully wrap itself around that. It felt too much like a dream to be true, but yet he had done it and unfortunately as quickly as that had happened, it all fell to pieces. Now the hammer user couldn't even talk to the blue hero about it, and probably wouldn't get a chance for awhile. What broke her from her thoughts though was the sound of the door to Sonic's room opening.

"Where are you going Knuckles?" Tails inquired.

The guardian looked back over his shoulder at the twin tailed genius, he had finally had an idea that he could personally rely on.

"I need to make a couple of calls," was all he said and left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

The genius fox looked at the pink hedgehog confused and Amy could only shrug in response.

"Who in the world does he need to call at a time like this?" Tails asked out loud, wondering out loud what they were both thinking.

Before the love struck hedgehog could reply, a small groan could be heard instantly catching both of their attentions.

"Sonic?" the young fox asked hopefully.

The Blue Speedster finally showing signs of life at last, brought his hand to his forehead and rubbed it slightly.

"Anyone get... The number of that train that ran me... Over?" came his voice, weak and raspy from where his throat was dry.

Both Amy and Tails smiled as the hammer user tightened her grip on her heroes hand. Feeling this the blue hero turned his head slightly to get a glimpse of who it was.

"Hey... Ames," he stated as best he could.

"You're finally awake," Amy said with a tone that couldn't contain her joy.

With that Sonic winced and using what strength he could muster reached for the covers, quickly tossing them off his lower body. His damaged and bandaged up feet were now visible. Tails and Amy exchanged quick and worried glances with each other. They knew it was inevitable when he woke up but they had hoped it wouldn't be this soon.

"Oh right... That happened," Sonic said, his voice containing recognition.

However the blue hero had said it nonchalantly like he wasn't glaring at an injury that for the most part had crippled him. Tails and Amy again exchanged glances, curious ones this time.

"Oh yeah, I am definitely going to make that bastard pay for that," the Blue Blur said, his voice filled with some slight anger and motivation, suddenly getting stronger albeit it still raspy.

However there was no sorrow or depression in his voice.

"Are you okay Sonic?" the hammer user asked.

Sonic, getting more of his energy back it seemed turned and looked back at Amy, placing his free hand over top of the one holding his.

"Just fine, serious case of revenge on my plate now, but fine beyond that," he said giving her his trademark smirk.

After taking a deep breath Sonic sat up, resting his back now on the pillow where his head had been moments before.

"Where are my sneakers?" he asked.

"Heh, well they were just as damaged so they ended up getting thrown out," Tails stated nervously.

"Well that's just great, anyone got a spare pair then?" the Blue Blur asked.

"I can head back to the workshop and grab a pair. I have been working on creating copies of your shoes for a just in case. The most recent ones I created I think are about equal to your old ones at least," the twin tailed fox offered.

"That's awesome little buddy, would you mind going for them then?" Sonic asked.

With a motivated smile the young genius quickly got to his feet.

"Of course, it shouldn't take me too long," he stated excitedly.

Sonic gave him a thumbs up and Tails quickly made his way out of the room.

"You're taking this really well," Amy stated now that it was just the two of them alone.

"What's the point in being sad or depressed over it. What's done is done, I may never be able to run as fast I could ever again, if I can even run at all. That still doesn't change the fact that I am Sonic the Hedgehog, Hero of Mobius. A Mobius that currently needs its hero. With that empowered goon running around, I can't really rest or mope right now," the Blue Blur replied, sounding entirely like his normal self now.

The pink hedgehog couldn't help but smile at his conviction. A crippling injury for him in one way or another and his mind was still first and foremost on the safety and protection of the planet. Yet another of the many reasons she loved this hedgehog. Which actually reminded her about her previous thoughts.

"Sonic... Back on Angel Island," she started but trailed off.

"Hmmm?" Sonic inquired, urging her to continue.

At this point, she didn't really know if she did want to bring it up. What if it hadn't been true, after all she was under mind control at the time it happened. It could have just been a delusion brought on by the fact it had been essentially a drug that caused it. She glanced into Sonic's eyes and the look that he was giving her couldn't help but actually encourage her.

"Back on the island, you kissed me and told me you loved me. Why now all of a sudden?" she asked.

There, it was now out in the open and her breathing quickened not sure if she wanted this answer, fearing the worse since it had become what she had come to expect from Sonic.

"Well Amy, I guess you could say everything just finally came to light for me. My emotions and feelings in regards to you has always been mixed and confusing for me, that's why I have honestly always run from you. It was never because I didn't like you and didn't want to be around you, it was quite the opposite actually. I've never had these kinds of feelings before and they confused and scared me, so I did what I do best, ran. Those feelings of late though have only ended up becoming stronger and stronger. To the point I even found myself becoming more protective of you and didn't want to run away. Then seeing you mind controlled and you fighting against me, it caused my mind and thoughts to become jumbled, the thought of actually having to hurt you, I just couldn't bear it. Then when I made contact with the Master Emerald and became Super Sonic it brought order to it all, my emotions, feelings, thoughts, it finally made me realize everything. Made me realize entirely just what was going on," Sonic explained at length.

By this point a small blush had crossed Amy's face and she couldn't help but smile. It turned out she had nothing to fear after all.

"S-so you meant it then?" she inquired nervously.

the Blue Blur tugged on her arm, pulling her in closer to him, close enough that he could lean his forehead against hers, gazing directly into her eyes.

"Of course I meant it," he stated with no hesitation in his tone.

This caused the pink hedgehog's grin to widen and she threw her arms around Sonic, hugging him tightly. His answer was so surreal and so welcome. After so many years she had finally attained what she had been seeking and, for a brief moment it made her forget all the bad that had happened and was probably still happening as they spoke.

"Now, I have a question myself. What exactly has happened since I have been out of it?" he inquired, sounding slightly strangled due to Amy's constricting, albeit it for the first time in his life, welcome hug.

 **~AN~**

For this chapter I decided to revisit the other heroes and check in on them, see what they were into as the coming intense battle that's starting to ramp up between Master Vanilla, Shadow, and Gemerl vs Mujorah begins. As always R&R no matter what you have to say, good or bad it all helps. Till next time my peeps!


	17. The Showdown

Disclaimer: I own nothing yadda yadda, the reset belongs to and is copyright to Sega, etc.

 **Chapter 17: The Showdown**

Master Vanilla glanced back to Shadow and Gemerl and gave them both a stern glare.

"You two stay out of this, this is my fight," the Mistress of Chaos ordered.

"Fat chance, if this guy is so powerful then we all fight together. He needs to be stopped and this is not a time for you to settle a petty grudge just because you feel obligated," Shadow retorted clearly not having any of it.

She had hoped to keep them out this for their own safety because if anything happened to her, Shadow and Gemerl, along with Sonic and all of his friends were the last hope Mobius would have in stopping the power crazed emperor.

"If that's how you feel then don't blame me when you get hurt," Master Vanilla stated with a harsh tone hoping once more to back him down.

It was unlike the mother rabbit to be like this, so demanding and harsh to the point it once more took the Ultimate Life Form by surprise. He was really starting to get tired of having those one after another lately, it was irritating him to no end.

"If you're going to fight then you need to do it at full power," the older rabbit stated as she reluctantly pointed the Chaos Sword at Shadow, realizing the black hedgehog was too stubborn and that she wasn't going to be able to keep him out of the fight.

Seven colored beams fired from the sword, each beam representing the color of a Chaos Emerald. The beams crashed hard into the black hedgehog and he understood. He focused and accepted the boost of chaos energy, letting it empower him. A bright golden flash emerged from him this time and when it cleared he was now also in super form. Once that was finished, Gemerl also stepped forward clearly intent on ignoring the orders issued by Cream's mother for once causing her to sigh.

"This isn't going to work, you didn't see what he did to Sonic in his super form!" Eggman called out.

"I heard all about it, he doesn't have what it takes to pull that stunt on me," Master Vanilla responded.

"Or me," Shadow also added in, having heard the tale from Rose himself.

"Oh, we'll see about that," Mujorah added in with a chuckle.

The emperor reached out his hand, palm facing the trio with fingers extended. He then clenched his hand into a ball and Master Vanilla, Super Shadow, and Gemerl all collapsed to their knees. The mother rabbit closed her eyes, focusing her will. She could tell what he was trying to do and with a grunt she forced herself back to her feet still retaining her super form. Super Shadow also managed to do the same as did Gemerl.

"What?!" the emperor demanded, clearly confused.

"You forget, I know your what you're capable of and am a master of chaos energy. Your tricks won't work on me!" Master Vanilla snarled, charging forward.

"And I am the Ultimate Life Form, none can best me!" the golden hedgehog yelled out, following behind the older rabbit.

Gemerl followed behind the other two and in a split second they were all three upon him. With the fight now beginning Aladriel once more became enveloped in a bright white light, turning back into her pure form and moving away from the fight alongside Eggman.

"Good luck you three," was all Aladriel could unfortunately offer them, wishing she could actually do more.

"Yeah, take that monster out quickly so I can resume my... Errr... so you can save the world!" Eggman called out in support as well.

Mujorah, still surprised that his power had failed him suddenly found himself flying through the air from three collective empowered punches. The emperor managed to slow himself and land though before he crashed into anything, his confidence waning a little bit now. It went to show that he hadn't regained his full power as of yet, which was bothersome. In the blink of an eye the three heroes were upon him once more but this time he was ready.

"Rah!" he roared out and an explosion of energy sent the three flying backwards at a break neck speed.

Master Vanilla, deciding to use the momentum to her advantage reached out to Shadow with her left hand only since she still had a firm grip on her sword with her right and the Ultimate Life Form, seemingly understanding accepted it with his own right hand. The mother rabbit using the momentum still, started to spin like a tornado swinging Shadow around and around. After a moment she used her own strength combined with the momentum to fling the golden hedgehog like a bullet at Mujorah. Finally she crashed hard into a solid steel wall and went completely through it, which stopped her cold and dropped her to the ground. Thankfully she was in an invulnerable state otherwise that might have actually hurt. The bullet like Shadow in the mean time crashed hard into the emperor god with such force it sent him flying backwards once more, clearly not prepared this time. The force of the Ultimate Life Form's impact with him had also actually managed to crack his armor some and Mujorah slammed hard into a near by wall himself. Instead of going through it though only dented it in which, if he had been a normal person, would have hurt a lot worse than if someone had gone clean through it like Master Vanilla had. The emperor actually slumped to the ground for a moment before recovering to his feet. He pointed his scepter at Shadow and a bright red flash emerged from it. A stream of several red energy beams fired out and tore into the golden hedgehog who cried out in pain. The force of the lasers firing through him also sent him spiraling backwards and crashing to the ground bleeding from the several holes that had been shot through his torso.

"Shadow!" Master Vanilla cried out having already recovered as well and was now heading toward him.

The Ultimate Life Form couldn't believe it, he was supposed to be invulnerable in his super form, yet he had just sustained several very painful injuries. The mother rabbit quickly reached his side and knelt down helping him up.

"Those are some pretty nasty injuries, you should pull out," Cream's mother suggested, softer than her demand earlier.

What she had feared would happen had come to pass, it was a wonder Shadow was even still conscious. This was exactly whey she hadn't wanted the Ultimate Life Form or Gemerl involved in the fight.

"Not a chance!" Shadow raged, obviously angry at what had just happened, taking a moment to recover.

Feeling triumphant over his strike to the golden hedgehog he forgot to take into account Gemerl who quickly appeared beside him and turned into a ball, copying Sonic's spin attack and slamming into the side of the emperors head hard. It was enough force to actually severely crack his helmet on the left side, similar to how the combined attack from Master Vanilla and Super Shadow had cracked his chest armor. It also sent him sprawling hard across the ground. With an enraged yell Mujorah once more quickly returned to his feet, his eyes flaring up causing them glow larger and fiercer. He quickly spun to face Gemerl and held out his hand once more repeating the same motion as earlier. This time though it wasn't his aim to drain the robot.

"Ancient gizoid or not, you're just as weak as the pathetic mortals!" Mujorah raged.

Intense pressure started to build around Gemerl and sparks started to fly from him as his armor started to crack and break. Master Vanilla's eyes widened in horror seeing what the emperor was doing.

"No!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, thinking how her poor Cream would feel if Gemerl was destroyed.

The mother rabbit literally disappeared from Shadow's side who was still recovering and appeared instantly in front of Mujorah. She had drawn back the Chaos Sword in her charge, gripping the hilt in both hands now as she thrust it forward with all of her might. The sword pierced through the center of the emperors chest armor, breaking a piece of it away and penetrating all the way through his chest and out his back. With half her goal accomplished she started to focus hard and the emperor let off a loud shriek of pain as lightning suddenly erupted from his body. Master Vanilla was doing the very thing he done to Sonic and tried to do to them. She was using the Chaos Sword to drain his power, she could only hope she could drain enough. At worse, it was enough for him to lose focus on Gemerl who fell to the ground critically injured, now unable to move due to going offline. Mujorah could only rage and try to free himself as he felt more of his power be drained, too much of it as a matter of fact. Finally, calming himself he reached out with an open hand and held it several inches away from Master Vanilla. A large beam of black energy fired out and completely covered the mother rabbit.

"Ahhhhhhh!" she cried out loudly as she could feel the energy beam searing and burning her.

At least she had drained significant energy and power from him by this point so she knew while it hurt like hell, it at least wouldn't leave any lasting damage, given they made it out of here alive. Finally the force of the wave became too much, forcing her and by extension the Chaos Sword to go flying away. Master Vanilla crashed hard once more into another wall right as her super form ran out, denting it in the process and thus causing her to stop instantly. With so much momentum behind her during the crash it sent a large shock wave of intense pain through out her entire body. Barely conscious now she crashed to the ground hard and using what little energy she had she slammed a balled up fist into the ground in rage. Could it be true, was there really no hope in stopping him this time without Aladriel's help? This fight had gone south so quickly for the trio, but she could at least take comfort in the knowledge that she had drained the emperor of a lot of his energy. Enough of it that she knew it would take considerable time to regain. Perhaps even an amount that the others could resume the fight and actually stand a chance. It was at this point Super Shadow's own power decided to fade out, not having been able to recover enough to get back into the fight much to his own annoyance. With the energy from his super form no longer there to sustain him he fell to one knee and he couldn't help but snarl, slamming his fist into the ground as well. He just could not accept that he was this weak compared to this monster and that he had been bested, even injured by him while in his super form. The now weakened Mujorah, who was breathing heavily laughed triumphantly.

"Look at your... Chosen hero now Aladriel. Look at how she... And her allies have all... Fallen to me!" the winded emperor yelled out jubilantly.

The Angel of Fate and the doctor both could only look about the now heavily damaged room and despaired seeing the injured and weakened forms of Vanilla, Shadow, and Gemerl just strewn about.

"Now you can watch them... die!" Mujorah roared.

A sudden intake of power could be felt accumulating where the emperor stood although considerably weaker than what it could have been. It was still enough in the trio's current condition to entirely wipe them out. Aladriel couldn't take this, as the angel who maintained fate, none of this should have ever happened to begin with.

"No!" the Angel of Fate cried out.

She knew she would probably get in trouble for this, but was it not her job to keep the threads of fate always in proper order, the reason she was even here to begin with. Despite its eventual corrupting nature on Mujorah, he had at least made a little sense with what he said earlier. That power should be used, though in moderation accomplish ones goals. The sudden outburst from the Aladriel took the emperor by surprised and he glance back in her direction.

"This victory shall not be yours Ladreel!" Aladriel shouted.

"But it already is," Mujorah countered his breathing no longer heavy and labored, sounding dominant and proud.

However a sudden burst of white light filled the room, shutting up the emperor's boisterous claim.

"What are you doing?" the emperor demanded in a low town, a growl lacing his voice.

When the light finally vanished Vanilla, Shadow, Gemerl, Eggman, and Aladriel were all gone. Seeing this made the emperor seethe.

"Damn you Aladriel, you and your intrusive ways! You weren't allowed to be involved!" he raged.

His anger was so fierce that everything around him started to crumble, dent inwards, break in general, and the electronic devices in the room started to spark and explode. The lights in the room also started to explode and short out as he turned and left the room. As he exited he intentionally stepped on one of the dead Chaos Emeralds in his rampage, shattering it and causing it to crumble like dust beneath his feet. Even having drained them he still hadn't returned to his full power, and now he had been drained to a point where he was even weaker than he had been upon his return to the physical realm. There was only one other option now, one final object he knew of that could restore him to his former glory. He now set his eyes on the Master Emerald. Once he was in a less damaged part of the base he turned the corner where someone else was waiting for him.

"Oblivion, since I have warped you to serve me I now have my first mission for you. Go seek out this Metal Sonic that Robotnik also made, infect him with what I have provided. The two of you will crush my adversaries and bring the Master Emerald to me, got it?!" he ordered with such rage in his voice that it echoed through out the empty hall and made E-666 actually flinch back some.

With a nod clearly understanding Oblivion turned and quickly made his way out, not wanting to deal with his angry new master. After having returned from administering the antidote serum to the mind controlled mayor of Station Square, the emperor had without the knowledge of Eggman used his power to warp the advanced robots systems and A.I. to serve him, knowing if he left it be he would be used as an instrument against him and he had enough to deal with without more getting involved.

 **~AN~**

Well, that was an intense chapter to write. Vanilla, Shadow, and Gemerl got to show what they were capable of, actually giving some resistance to Mujorah, even landing some blows which eventually led to Vanilla being able to drain him. However the trio ultimately didn't come out unscathed and with the emperors sights now on the Master Emerald, what will their next move be? As always R&R no matter what you have to say, it all helps. Till next time my peeps!


	18. After The Battle

Disclaimer: I own nothing here but the plot, the rest belongs to and is copyright to Sega.

 **Chapter 18: After The Battle**

 _The Outskirts Of Station Square  
_

Another bright flash occurred on the outskirts of Station Square and when it vanished Aladriel, Vanilla, Shadow, Gemerl, and Eggman appeared. Aladriel had chosen this location to be clear and safe away from people and possibly traffic, needing privacy for the group knowing what sort of ruckus it would cause if they appeared in a populated area. The doctor was standing alongside the Angel of Fate, Vanilla was still laying on the ground, Shadow was still down on one knee, and Gemerl was still in a sitting position deactivated. With an annoyed look on his face the Ultimate Life Form got to his feet and grabbed Aladriel's robe in his hands, sneering at her.

"Why did you pull us out?!" he demanded fiercely causing Eggman to step away to a safe distance.

The angel looked at the black hedgehog with a soft gaze, obviously not worrying about Shadow's anger.

"The battle had been lost, I couldn't just let him kill you," she replied.

"The battle was not over! I hadn't removed my inhibitor rings yet! I could have still taken him!" the Ultimate Life Form raged.

Hearing the commotion Vanilla forced herself to her knees, gripping the hilt of the Chaos Sword then used it to help her back to her feet, then using it as a like crutch to keep her on her feet. The older rabbit was clearly weak, covered in burns, sears, scrapes, cuts, and bruises. Watching Shadow and Aladriel the mother could only let off a sigh.

"I am getting too old for this shit," she mused to herself since Cream wasn't around to hear her talk like that.

Taking a deep breath Vanilla focused on her chaos energy, absorbing some from her sword. She held her hand out toward Shadow, palm facing him and fingers spread. She quickly squeezed her hand shut, and using her chaos energy she quickly jerked her fist down forcing the Ultimate Life Form back to his knees. The black hedgehogs eyes went wide and he quickly turned his, and faced with a fierce glare at Vanilla.

"How dare you!" he raged clearly not happy that her power had been directed at him.

"Calm yourself, this is not the time to be getting pissy! Even with your limiters off that battle was lost so control yourself!" the mother yelled with a tone that let him know she wasn't kidding around.

Shadow sneered at the older rabbit but shut his trap. Using what energy she could muster and with the help of the Chaos Sword the older rabbit stumbled over to Eggman who looked at her with a concerned look. A moment later the palm of Vanilla's hand made contact with the side of his face, sending him rolling across the ground stunning Aladriel and even Shadow who couldn't help but wince at the sound of the impact the slap had made.

"As for you Ivo, because of your ignorance this has all come to pass! If you hadn't been so greedy, you're supposed to be a super genius yet you constantly do the stupidest things and make the stupidest mistakes!" the mother raged at her former friend.

The doctor rubbed the side of his face which was now decorated with an angry red handprint, looking genuinely scared as Vanilla spoke down to him.

"Vanilla please, calm yourself," Aladriel pleaded with a soft tone.

The older rabbit glared over at the Angel of Fate but after a moment she took several deep breaths trying to calm herself.

"You're right, I'm sorry," she replied simply, though her face remained stoic.

The mother rabbit reached out her hand to Eggman who took it with an unsure look on his face. With a sigh Vanilla pulled and helped the doctor back to his feet.

"A-as much as I... Am afraid to speak I figure I b-bring up this question. W-what should we... Do now?" Eggman inquired, obviously terrified to speak with all the tempers raging right now.

The entire group exchanged glances and Vanilla shook her head.

"All we can do is pull all of our forces together then plan from there. Mujorah is too much of a threat for any one of us to handle by ourselves. Look at what he has already done to Sonic and what he did to us in our fight. There is one silver lining, I did manage to at least drain a significant portion of his power so we do need to act quickly," Vanilla spoke up.

She then walked over to the badly damaged Gemerl.

"I also need to see if it's at all possible to get Gemerl fixed. Between Ivo and Tails, I hope it's possible," smiling sadly down at her helper and Cream's friend.

"If the young runt," Eggman started which earned him a glare from the mother rabbit, "Errr, if Tails has the right tools and equipment it should be possible," he back peddled and tried again.

The older rabbit nodded at Eggman when suddenly Aladriel cried out in pain. Eggman, Vanilla, and Shadow looked at her worriedly as she collapsed to her knees. The rabbit and Ultimate Life Form, despite their lack of energy and injuries they were quickly at her side.

"Are you alright?" came surprisingly Shadow's voice checking on her.

At his question the Angel of Fate could let off a sigh as she started to fade away.

"I do not know young creation, I am being summoned back by the Divine Council as I figured I would for interfering when I wasn't supposed to," the angel replied.

"They can't do this," Vanilla stated.

"In case I don't get to see you all again, please put an end to Ladreel. Before I go there is one thing I need to tell you. the Chosen of Chaos, the one you all know as Sonic the Hedgehog, he is our best chance against him," Aladriel managed to get out before vanishing entirely.

"Well great, there goes one of our biggest trump cards," Eggman stated in annoyance.

"What did she mean Faker was our best chance?" the Ultimate Life Form asked ignoring the doctor.

"I don't really know but I trust what she says. We should return to Sonic and wait for him to wake up, with everyone else there we can figure out what to do," the older rabbit replied.

Shadow sighed, the prospect it was once again up to his lesser opposite clearly did not sit well with him. Vanilla beckoned Eggman and Shadow over and complying they, with the sitting Gemerl stood in a sort of circle around her. The mother held up the Chaos Sword which was a bit of a strain for her at the moment.

"Chaos Control!" she called out.

A burst of chaos energy exploded out and covered the group, causing them to vanish once more.

 _Station Square General Hospital_

Amy had explained everything to Sonic that she knew and could explain, which sadly wasn't as much as she would have liked.

"So, it seems there is more to Vanilla than meets the eye. Heh, I bet it would be awesome to see her in action if she's better than me or Shadow. I would especially love to see the look on that fakes face as Vanilla puts him in his place," Sonic stated chuckling slightly just picturing the situation.

The pink hedgehog couldn't help but roll her eyes at Sonic's deceleration. Before she could comment further herself though the door opened and Knuckles stepped back in.

"Knuckles!" the Blue Blur greeted.

The guardian stopped for a second clearly confused as he glanced at Sonic. Then realization suddenly hit him.

"Well it's about damn time True Blue," the echidna stated enthused to see his friend awake again at last.

"Who did you have to go call Knuckles?" Amy inquired remembering why he had stepped out to begin with.

"Let's just say, I feel like the Master Emerald will be in safer hands till I can get back to Angel Island," the guardian replied with a confident grin.

The hammer user just stared at him slightly confused before shaking her head and returning her attention to Sonic.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to do what you're planning to? You're feet are nowhere near healed or ready for you to get back in the fight," Amy Rose stated still clearly worried taking his hand.

"As I already told ya Ames, the world needs to be protected and protecting it is what I do. My feet will be fine," he replied trying to reassure her, squeezing her hand softly in reassurance as well.

Knuckles noticed these actions and glanced between the two as if he was trying to put a puzzle together. Then it seemed to finally dawn on him.

"Wait a second, you two? So it finally happened?!" the guardian inquired with a bit with a bit of excitement to his voice.

Sonic and Amy both blushed as the Blue Speedster reached up and scratched the back of his head.

With a hearty chuckles Knuckles walked to Sonic and slapped him on a safe spot on his back which knocked the wind out of the blue hedgehog for a moment, his eyes going wide.

"Y-yeah, it all came together back on A-Angel Island," Sonic groaned out.

"Well it's about time, all of us knew it was inevitable but it sure took you long enough," the echidna teased.

Before another word could be spoken the door opened once more and Tails once more stepped in, carrying a pair of sneakers that looked just like Sonic's previous ones.

"Welcome back Knuckles, finish with you calls?" the young genius asked.

The guardian nodded and the fox turned his attention to Sonic.

"Here ya go big bro, they may still need a bit of work but they should last at least in your current condition," Tails said handing the sneakers to Sonic.

"Awesome, you're the best little buddy," Sonic stated proudly to his adopted little brother.

Taking it slow, a rare sight for the blue hedgehog and an odd feeling to him, he gingerly put the sneakers on, careful to not bump or aggravate his feet too much. Taking a deep breath Sonic got to his feet, biting his lower lip and grimacing some as he stood up fully.

"Arg, okay t-this hurts more... Than I thought it would but it'll pass i-in time," the Blue Blur said through gritted teeth, clearly in pain.

"I still don't think you're as ready as you should be, even if you plan to fight without your feet being healed, the injuries are still brand new," Amy stated gripping Sonic's hand tighter.

"Like I said, it'll pass," the blue hedgehog said stubbornly.

Amy couldn't help but sigh, realizing she wouldn't be able to stop him. That didn't stop her from worrying though.

"So, what's the plan?" Tails asked.

"Well, according to Rad Red the Master Emerald will be in good hands for now, though we do need to get back to Angel Island soon ourselves when we can. I have the feeling it's only a matter of time before Goonjorah goes after the Master Emerald legit. For now, we need to find Shads and Vanilla and get what they have learned if they're back. Otherwise our first priority will be finding them in case they ran into Mugly or some other sort of trouble," Sonic explained.

The others seemed to get behind this even though Knuckles and Tails, much like Amy wasn't too keen on Sonic going back out into the field and getting himself in danger in his current condition. However, they knew like her as well that they wouldn't be able to stop him.

"Our first challenge will be getting you out of here. Pretty sure the doctors and nurses here won't be too high on the idea of you leaving at the moment," Tails pointed out.

"Ah yeah right, we'll figure something out," Sonic said with a confident smirk.

 **~AN~**

This one is a bit on the delayed side getting out I know but it is here. Not the most action packed chapter of the lot so far but there was still some needed plot advancement at least. As always R&R no matter what you have to say, good or bad it all helps. Till next time my peeps!


	19. Time To Regroup

Disclaimer: The usual rabble of course. I own nothing here but the plot, everything else belongs to and is copyright to Sega.

 **Chapter 19: Time To Regroup**

As the group of Sonic, Amy, Tails, and Knuckles made their way through the hospital they had been lucky to avoid the doctors and nurses. The challenge would be getting him out and through the exit however since the waiting room was typically filled with the orderly. As they worked on making their way out Tails took point, leading and guiding them through the paths where they would meet the least resistance. Amy walked behind him assisting Sonic with moving since it was still hurting him to walk currently. Bringing up the rear was Knuckles watching their backs for anyone who could accidentally walk up on them.

"Alright, last hallway then the waiting room," Tails stated glancing around a corner.

"Ahhh, this is stupid, I shouldn't have to be sneaking around like some common criminal," Sonic complained.

"Shhh, lower your voice. You know as well as I do if you get seen we'll have a hard time getting you out of here," Amy urged.

"I'm actually with Sonic on this one, we're gonna get seen anyway as we make our way out the front so why not just make a break for it?" Knuckles spoke up.

"Ya know, I hate to say it, but Sonic and Knuckles is right on this one. All of this is basically for naught when we get out there. However the cost looks relatively clear so if we go now we'll meet minimum resistance," the young fox offered back.

The pink hedgehog let off a sigh knowing that she was out voted in this scenario.

"Alright then it's decided, we just make for the exit swiftly. Let's do it to it," the Blue Blur stated in a hushed voice.

The four started moving as quickly as they could with the blue hero in tow, emerging into the waiting room where a lot of surprised faces instantly met them.

"Mr. Hedgehog, you're not cleared to leave yet," stated the receptionist.

"Eh, staying still in spot has never been one of my strong points so I blowing this chilli dog stand!" the Blue Speedster said back.

The commotion caught the attention of Rouge and Cream who quickly came up and joined the other four.

"Big Blue, glad to see you finally back with us," Rouge offered with a genuine smile.

"Yes Mr. Sonic, we were all so worried about you," Cream stated, her voice filled with joy as well.

"Can the reunion wait for now, we need to split," Knuckles interrupted.

While Rouge and Cream had unintentionally slowed the group down the check in lady had gotten on the phone, more than likely to call security as several large men in uniform was now making their way toward them. Knowing where the group was going to try and head the security guards blocked off the exits, hands on their tasers.

"Please sir, return to your room until you are properly cleared," one of them stated.

Sonic simply hung his head for a moment and shook it.

"Sorry, got more important business to attend to, world saving business," the blue hero said giving them a slight shrug.

When it was clear the guards weren't going to budge Amy stepped forward.

"Allow me Sonic darling," she said with a sly grin on her face.

The pink hedgehog held out her right hand and the Piko Piko Hammer materialized in it.

"Look boys, we don't have time for this so we can do this the easy way or the hard way," the hammer user stated with a sweetly dangerous tone.

The guards looked back and forth at each other. Clearly everyone knew who they were and if they were smart about it, they would know to choose the easy way in this scenario. After several more tense moments, the guards and Amy staring each other down the security men stood down and backed off.

"That's better, thank you," the pink hedgehog grinned.

As the group moved in unison out the door Amy kept her hammer out in case anyone tried anything funny which thankfully for them, they didn't. When they were all outside Sonic breathed a sigh of relief feeling the wind blow through his quills which for the moment seemed to make him forget about his pain as he started to move forward on his own seemingly without problems.

"Are you sure it's a good idea Mr. Sonic to be leaving without being properly cleared?" the young rabbit inquired.

"It'll be just fine Cream, I can deal with it later," Sonic smiled down at the youngest member of their group.

"While it's all swell and good you're back with us Blue. What exactly are we planning to do?" Rouge asked.

The Blue Blur held up his hand silencing everyone for a moment. He had felt an unusual collection of chaos energy all of a sudden which made him start feeling cautious.

"We've got company," the Blue Blur stated instead.

A bright flash occurred blinding them all for a second and the concentration of chaos energy suddenly vanished. Before them now stood Vanilla, Shadow, Eggman, and sitting on the ground unmoving was Gemerl.

"Mama?!" Cream cried out seeing the condition her mother was in.

The young rabbit ran up to her mother worriedly as the Mistress of Chaos looked around for a moment to get her bearings. Once she realized it she smiled down at her daughter.

"Cream sweety, it's alright Mama is fine," the older rabbit offered with a sweet reassuring tone.

"Eggman!" Sonic spat noticing the doctor was now among them.

"Rodent!" the doctor returned in kind.

The two took up battle stances and Vanilla with a sigh stepped between the two.

"Now isn't the time for your petty squabbles," she stated with a tone that denoted she was not in the mood for this.

Sonic and Eggman glared at each other for a moment longer before crossing their arms and turning from each other, both letting off a humpf as they did so. The mother rabbit wasn't entirely sure how much more of this she could take at this point. She wasn't in the condition or the mood for it at all. However she did turn and smile at Sonic, the only good thing to happen in what felt like too long at this point to see him up and moving again.

"Sonic sweety, it's good to see you up and moving. How are your feet?" she questioned.

"Hurting like hell and full of holes but I can still function," the blue hero replied.

Vanilla couldn't help but frown at Sonic's response, unfortunately she knew there wasn't anything much she could really do. Given the injuries were caused by Mujorah it was beyond any form that was possible to heal the wounds dealt by him. The same reason why her own and Shadow's injuries would also have to heal naturally. While Vanilla was in though, wrapping an arm around her daughter and hugging her tight, just glad she had been able to return to her Sonic looked the black hedgehog up and down.

"What happened to you guys? Your injuries look pretty bad Vanilla and Shadow looks like he got stomped pretty badly," Sonic said obviously poking at to irritate his rival, made evident by the black hedgehog's eye twitching upon hearing the Blue Speedsters comment.

"It's a bit of a story and one we should probably find elsewhere to discuss," Vanilla offered.

The mother rabbit then looked down at the fallen gizoid.

"Can we go back to Tails' workshop? Poor Gemerl needs to be repaired," the older rabbit asked looking directly at the young genius.

"Of course, my workshop should have all the proper tools and equipment to do so and if Eggman is here to help then it shouldn't be a problem at all," Tails offered.

He knew he probably couldn't trust the doctor given his history but if their arch foe was there, he had to be there for a reason other than villainy. Probably relating to Mujorah and what happened when Shadow and Vanilla had set off.

"Did you guys learn anything about the Chaos Emeralds?" Knuckles finally spoke up.

At this Shadow, Vanilla, and Eggman's faces all three paled which gave the guardian a nauseous feeling knowing he wasn't going to like the answer.

"We'd better hurry to the work shop," Tails said with a low ominous tone picking up on it as well.

Vanilla stepped forward and started to lift the Chaos Sword but found she just didn't have the strength to do so.

"Are you sure you're alright Mama?" Cream asked, still clearly concerned.

"Yeah, I am just tired honey," she started then looked to Sonic, "I know you're injured but do you think you can Chaos Control? You're at the very least rested," Vanilla inquired of the Blue Blur.

"Of course I can, but I need a Chaos Emerald to do so," Sonic replied.

Vanilla then held out her sword to Sonic who looked at her confused for a moment, tilting his head slightly.

"It's called the Chaos Sword, a blade blessed by the Master Emerald itself and capable of performing any act that could be done when the seven Chaos Emeralds are brought together," was her simple explanation.

"Alright cool," Sonic stated reaching out and accepting the sword.

For Sonic it felt strange but also like second nature to hold a sword again. He had gotten so used to wielding one when he had been sucked into the book of Arthurian Legend that for him it just felt right to hold one again. Sure it wasn't the mouthy Caliburn but it seemed to be a sword of just as much power. He stepped forward, a look of concentration on his face as he held the Chaos Sword up.

"Hang tight everyone. Chaos Control!" the blue hero cried out.

With as much teleporting as he was doing all of a sudden, Shadow was starting to get real tired of using this as a means of travel. Perhaps he was just sour because it wasn't him doing it and just transporting himself, at worse teleporting Team Dark. The way it currently was though, he was just tired of it. In yet another bright flash, chaos energy being focused as the means to transport them the entire group vanished away from the hospital.

 _Angel Island_

Oblivion had finally arrived at the island floating in the sky just as his master had instructed him to do, his mission clear in his directory. His goal was to find Metal Sonic, infect him and bring him to Mujorah's side, then steal the Master Emerald for their master since he now no longer had the energy to risk a fight himself. As the robot who had copied Amy's father flew over the the island he kept had his scanner set to detect Metal's signature and pattern directly. Thankfully being state of the art his system picked up on that signature easily enough.

"Target acquired," Oblivion said making his way toward where the scanner had picked up Metal Sonic.

It didn't take long for him to spot and reach the hole in the ground that led down into the Hidden Palace and he started to descend. When he landed though, he spotted Metal casually leaning against a wall and another robot there with him. This other robot looked much like one of the doctors original batch of E-Series robots that had come before him. Upon detecting his presence both machines turned to face him, the other robot with Metal Sonic reading two of his laser cannons. Metal raised up a hand signaling for the other to wait and approached Oblivion, giving his a curious stare.

"New orders from the master," E-666 stated simply holding up a chip.

Metal Sonic glanced between Oblivion and the chip cautiously, curious why the doctor hadn't just contacted him with new orders, it didn't sit right with the robot clone of Sonic. Oblivion, noticing the hesitation and expecting this as his master had figured would be the case, E-666 quickly lunged at Metal and using the surprise attack to his advantage ripped open a panel on Metal's side and shoved the chip inside one of his many ports. The struggling Metal Sonic resisted for a few moments longer then seemed to calm down. Metal then seemed to reboot with the new programming in place and turned to face the Master Emerald. It was at this point Omega realized something was wrong.

" _ **Initiating. Directive. Protect. The. Master. Emerald**_ ," he stated and opened fire on Oblivion and Metal Sonic with a couple of his laser guns.

The two advanced machines easily avoided the beams and turned their attention to the older model robot. They were clearly ready to attack him, now seeing him as a threat. As Oblivion stepped forward though something came dropping down from above and hit him so hard it knocked him a couple of feet into the ground. Metal Sonic then heard an annoying buzzing sound and started to feel constant stabs into his metal leaving holes in each spot poked. His attention focused on whatever it was bothering him he didn't see or react to the ninja stars that came flying from the shadows and stabbed into his chest. A moment later they exploded sending him flying back away from the Master Emerald. With an advantage to themselves four figures appeared standing in the shadow, standing tall and unified.

"Tonight we're officially off duty as detectives and we're here to bash some bolt brains old school style," the tallest of the group stated stepping forward a little with a toothy grin, his green scales becoming visible as he cracked his neck and knuckles.

"Old school old school, tonight we're going old school!" sang out a much younger voice from the smaller figure of the group who was buzzing about, a stinger clearly visible.

"That's right, Knuckles figured it would be a good idea to call us in and it looks like he was right," came a more calm and collected voice and then readied two more ninja stars in each hand, purple skin and a yellow horn becoming visible.

"Let's show them the combined power of the Chaotix!" the last figure said stepping forward with enough force that he left a small crater where his foot impacted, his red shell becoming slightly visible.

 **~AN~**

I know I know, another chapter where not too much happened with one exception but I had to get them all back together at some point to get things back on the ball again so just bear with me. So with everyone back together they can start to plan what to do. Also, what do we have here? Four figures have come forward called in by Knuckles. That's right ladies and gents, it times for some old school Chaotix action, the version of them I came to love as a kid before they became the Detective Agency so for me it was a lot of fun writing that bit. All of my nostalgia! As always R&R no matter what you have to say, good or bad it all helps. Till next time my peeps!


	20. Chaotix Reunion

Disclaimer: I own nothing here but the plot, the rest belongs to and is copyright to Sega.

 **Chapter 20: Chaotix Reunion**

Oblivion and Metal Sonic recovered from the initial assault of the Chaotix and now stood battle ready against the group and Omega.

"Omega, we can handle things here. You can go back to Shadow," Vector ordered to the former Eggman bot.

E-123 glanced to the crocodile for a moment, determining if he wanted to follow that order. Vector was pretty sure himself, Espio, Charmy, and Mighty would be more than plenty to handle the two advanced machines. Finally Omega nodded and took off up toward the hole that had opened up above the Hidden Palace. Omega couldn't really complain, he wasn't too fond of the guard detail he was far more interested in actively seeking out Eggman and destroying any and all of his assets could find. Espio moved up beside Vector and bowed his head slightly.

"We need to get them out of the Hidden Palace, we risk damaging the structure and the Master Emerald fighting here," Espio stated in a low voice so only their group could hear.

"Are we doing this organics or have you decided to yield to us?" Oblivion asked.

"Mighty," Vector ordered.

The armadillo nodded and with a smile charged toward the two units. Metal and E-666 were ready for an attack, not what ended up happening. Mighty gripped the two by their arms and using all of his strength launched them up toward the hole.

"And they're out of here!" Charmy sang out.

"Let's go!" Espio called out.

The four leaped up toward the hole themselves and landed on the soft soil above ready to resume the actual fight now that the palace and emerald were safe. However, the two bots had disappeared.

"It's does no good hiding, we know this island like the back of our hand!" Vector yelled out threateningly.

"Who say's we're hiding?" came Oblivion's voice.

Sudden a rush of wind could be felt and E-666 appeared seemingly out of nowhere, slamming a foot hard into the crocodile's mid section, sending him flying through the air. Oblivion gave chase not wanting to give his quarry a chance to recover.

"Charmy, follow them!" Mighty called out.

The bee nodded and followed after them leaving Mighty and Espio to deal with Metal. In the shadows of the forest the duo saw the glowing red eyes of the Sonic clone, as if inviting them. Espio disappeared, blending into the environment as the armadillo charged forward. Mighty reached where the eyes were and leaned forward, jutting out his shoulder slamming it hard into where Metal should have been. Instead all he did was run through a tree splintering it into numerous pieces. He heard the sound of thrusters behind him and he quickly spun around and found green particles being absorbed into the large golden cannon like hole in Metal's chest. He heard what sounded like charging and a moment later a large beam of green energy fire out and slammed into Mighty hard.

"Arrrg!" the armadillo cried out as the beam enveloped him, hitting him with enough force to knock him to and send him rolling across the ground.

Metal Sonic pressed his attack, keeping the beam active until three ninja stars found themselves embedded at three points around his golden cannon. The ninja stars exploded and the beam vanished. The Sonic robot's eyes glowed brighter as he turned his focus to Espio. In the blink of an eye Metal lunged forward, crashing directly into the chameleon which send him flying, directly into his armadillo friend. Mighty seeing his friend incoming braced himself and caught Espio easily without budging then let him back to his feet.

"Thank you old friend," Espio stated in appreciation giving him a slight bow.

The duo then readied themselves to continue the fight.

Vector landed outside the forest, in the same clearing Team Sonic had fought Team Rose earlier on. The scars of that battle were still evident as the Chaotix leader recovered to his feet. Oblivion came speeding out of the forest himself and the crocodile caught him right as the bot made contact with him. While not as strong as Mighty, Vector was by no means a weakling. He used Oblivion's moment along with his own strength to slam E-666 into the ground hard, causing a small impact crater where he hit. The Chaotix head honcho dusted his hands off and grinned large at Charmy who emerged from the forest.

"Ya know, if only Vanilla could see me now she would be impressed for sure!" he boasted to his young friend.

"Yay good job Vector you really grounded that robot!" Charmy cheered out.

However their celebration was interrupted as the ground started to shake and then exploded knocking the duo back as Oblivion came tearing out from where he had been slammed, energy radiating off his body, his eyes glowing brightly, clearly angry by what had happened.

"You organics shall pay for your ignorance!" Oblivion shouted.

With a determined look the bee flew up toward E-666, his stinger brought forward.

"Charmy no!" Vector called out.

"Annoying insect!" the advanced robot yelled and slapped Charmy with his full might sending him speeding toward the ground like a bullet.

The crocodile ran forward and managed to catch his now unconscious friend.

"Hang in there little guy, you're going to be fine," Vector stated laying the young bee's body to the side gently.

Now he was angry and he glared at the robot.

"You done playing games?" Oblivion asked.

Before Vector could answer something blue came flying out of the forest and crashed into Oblivion knocking him out of the air, sparks flying from his body from the impact. Oblivion crashed into the ground tangled up with a damaged Metal Sonic.

"You two alright?" came Mighty's voice as him and Espio came running out of the forest themselves.

"I'm alright, Charmy is unconscious though," Vector replied.

The armadillo and chameleon joined their crocodile comrade glaring toward where E-666 and Metal had crashed.

"You fool, you couldn't even handle them?" Oblivion grumbled forcing his injured companion off him.

Thanks to what had just happened though the advanced robot now also had some damage as well, his systems were now no longer at one hundred percent.

"The master isn't going to be happy about this," E-666 stated knowing he wouldn't be able to continue the fight.

"Ugh," Charmy groaned out starting to wake up, interrupting what was going on.

The Chaotix turned their attention from the damaged machines to their friend.

"Charmy, you alright?" Mighty asked.

The young bee shook his head slightly and getting his bearings straight used his wings to get him air born.

"Yup, just chipper!" he responded still sounding cheerful.

While the group was distracted Oblivion grabbed Metal and activated his one remaining thruster, lifting with some swerving into the air.

"This isn't over Chaotix, you got lucky this time because you got the drop us. The next time you will not be as lucky," E-666 threatened.

"Oh go on and get off our island!" Vector ordered raising his fist.

Oblivion turned to leave but suddenly found himself entirely frozen.

"What?!" he demanded.

"You were right about one thing Oblivion, I am not happy about your obvious failure. Does everything Robotnik touch end up being total abject failures?" came an echoing voice from all directions at once.

"Master!" E-666 called out, clearly nervous and terrified now.

The Chaotix looked about cautiously, looking for the source of the voice. Seemingly out of nowhere Mujorah seemed to just walk into existence, his gaze up toward his slaves.

"You two are lucky I don't dismantle you now," the emperor snarled.

"Hey ugly, who are you and why are you here?" Vector demanded to know, feeling strong evil energy from the guy.

The creature turned to face the group and held out his scepter and they felt a strong force ensnare them, forcing them all to their knees.

"You will not talk to the Emperor God in that way mortals. However to satisfy your knowledge of who will kill you, I am the all powerful Mujorah. Soon to be conqueror of this world and I am here for your precious Master Emerald," he responded with a low dark tone as the Chaotix fought to free themselves from his grip.

 _Mystic Ruins: Tails' Workshop_

Over the course of a couple of hours Vanilla and Shadow explained everything that had happened on their trip to Eggman's base. The doctor himself would speak up from time to time to add things he had seen before their arrival to help give a complete version of the story. The mother rabbit even included the full story of how she was involved in all of this, giving them the explanation that Shadow had received earlier. As the story was being told Tails and Eggman were hard at work fixing up Gemerl. Given the extensive damage he had sustained though the two genius' had their work cut out for them.

"So, the Chaos Emeralds are officially powerless and cannot be re-energized and this... Aladriel is unreachable?" Sonic asked sitting on the couch that he had moved into the workshop ages ago, clearly unsettled.

Vanilla nodded at the blue hedgehog as Cream nuzzled into her mothers side half asleep. The past couple of days had been so busy for them all that none of them outside Sonic really had gotten any proper sleep.

"Unfortunately it seems so, there was no energy coming from them and Shadow couldn't recharge just one of them using his own chaos energy and more than likely Aladriel was called back by the Divine Council for interfering when she shouldn't have," Vanilla replied rubbing her daughters back.

"That means the only advantage we have on our side now is the Chaos Sword then," Amy Rose added in letting off a sigh as she cuddled up to Sonic, glancing to the coffee table where said blade now rested.

"Things do certainly seem grim at this point," Tails said to include himself in the conversation.

"I still say if she hadn't pulled us out I could have take him with my inhibitor rings off," Shadow replied with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"And I told you, it wouldn't have mattered, you're lucky you're even still standing much less alive. Your limiters off or not, he would have killed if you had continued," Vanilla snapped back at the black hedgehog causing Cream to shutter slightly.

She had never really realized until now how stubborn and at time slightly annoying the Ultimate Life Form could actually be and she just wanted to knock the arrogance out of him. Just because she cared about the well being of them all didn't mean at times some of them needed to be knocked down a peg or two. Shadow glared at Vanilla for a moment then decided to back down, this wasn't a fight he needed at the moment. Before anyone else could speak though an alarm triggered and everyone jumped, now alert and ready for a fight. The sudden loud blaring noise also ended up waking Cream back up who glanced about clearly annoyed. Tails sighed and walked over to see what had triggered it. Shaking his head he shut it off.

"It's only Omega, guess I forgot to reprogram it to remove him from the thread algorithm which detects what could possibly be hostile," the young fox explained, clearly losing his friends in the process.

The door to the workshop opened and Omega stepped in, which was probably the worse time for him to do so since Eggman was there with him. The moment the former Eggman bot spotted his former master and suddenly several of his guns emerged from his wrists.

" _ **Dr. Eggman. Present. Eliminate. Immediately** **!**_ " he called out.

"Omega stand down," Shadow ordered.

E-123 glanced over at his fellow team member confused, refusing to put his weapons away. At this point the doctor was hiding soundly behind a table, sweating nervously.

"He's currently here to help Omega darling, so put the weapons away. You can have your time with him when we avert this current crises," Rouge spoke out since she was the only other one really close to Omega, if such a concept existed to the destructive creation.

"Yeah, I'm here to help you traitor!" the mustached villain cried, earning him a glare from the others which quickly shut him up.

After another moments hesitation Omega placed his guns away and calmly entered the rest of the way.

"Why are you ever here Omega? I thought I had you on guard duty at the Master Emerald," the Ultimate Life Form wondered.

" _ **Affirmative. The. Chaotix. Showed. Up. And. Relieved. Me. Told. Me. To. Return. To. You, They. Had. Engaged. Units. E-666. Oblivion. And. Metal. Sonic** **,**_ " the robot replied.

"Wait? Engaged Oblivion and Metal?" Eggman asked confused coming out from behind the table he was hiding behind.

Why had they engaged his machines? He had ordered Metal Sonic to guard the Master Emerald as well and Oblivion he hadn't seen since he had sent him to Station Square.

" _ **Correct. Unit. E-666. Showed. Up. Hostile. And. Reprogrammed. Metal. Sonic. They. Attempted. To. Attack. Me. But. Then. Organics. Mighty. The. Armadillo, Espio. The. Chameleon, Vector. The. Crocodile, And. Charmy. Bee. Showed. Up. And. Took. Over. Data. Base. Showed. They. Were. The. Back. Up. Guardian. Unit. To. Knuckles. The. Echidna. Before. Becoming. Detectives. So. I. Followed. Their. Orders,**_ " Omega explained.

That explanation had Eggman worried now, had Mujorah done something to Oblivion? That would make the most sense. His hatred for the being he had brought back was now growing to a point he would even dare say, he was currently hating him more than his oldest foe Sonic.

"So, it was the Chaotix you called when we were at the hospital Knuckles?" Tails asked as he went back to work on Gemerl having fixed the alarm system.

"Yeah, there is no one I trust more to guard the Master Emerald in my absence," the guardian replied.

Vanilla couldn't help but grin a little herself, if Vector and his friends were there, it was sure to be safe. However as nothing could seem to remain peaceful or at all happy for long for Sonic Team, a sudden feeling of being light headed swept over her and she could hear a far away strained voice in her head.

"Van... Mas... Eme... Lad... In dan," the voice was clearly of Aladriel, some of her words being lost in her apparently struggle to send the message before the voice faded entirely.

"Aladriel!" Vanilla cried out getting the attention of everyone else in the room.

 **~AN~**

Well, not the best grounds for a reunion but the Chaotix are at least together and they threw down on Oblivion and Metal Sonic pretty hard. However Mujorah is not pleased with this turn of events and despite his weakened state, though not known to the Chaotix has appeared, this time to actually claim the Master Emerald. On the other side of things, repairs on Gemeral are under way and Omega has reunited with the main group. However, somehow Aladriel has reached out as best she could to try and warn of Mujorah going for the Master Emerald. As always R&R no matter what you have to say, good or bad it all helps. Till next time my peeps!


	21. Confrontation

Disclaimer: I own nothing here but the plot, and at this point Mujorah and Oblivion as well. Dunno why I didn't add that in sooner. The rest however belongs to and is copyright to Sega.

 **Chapter 21: Confrontation**

"Mama?" Cream asked obviously worried about her mothers sudden outburst.

"Are you alright Vanilla?" Sonic added to the questioning.

"Yeah, I'm fine but Aladriel just tried to reach out to me to warn me that Mujorah is after the Master Emerald, it's in danger," the mother rabbit replied.

"If Mugly is there then I hate to say it but the Chaotix unfortunately don't stand a chance, even if he is drained," the Blue Blur added worriedly.

Vanilla nodded, as much faith as she had in Vector and the rest of the Chaotix they were no match for the emperor.

"We need to get to Angel Island, my home is at risk if he's after the Master Emerald as well," Knuckles spoke up.

"Good, this will give me a chance to prove I am capable of beating this supposed god," Shadow said.

"No you don't Shadow, in your condition you'll be an easy target," Amy stated to the black hedgehog.

"My condition, what about Faker? He's technically in worse condition than me yet he isn't sitting out. Why should I?" the Ultimate Life Form inquired.

"Because I am at least fresh and rested, you're not Shads," Sonic replied.

"Yeah, you and Vanilla took quite a beating, Ultimate Life Form or not you need to rest Shadow, you'll be more useful to us at full power," Tails added to the argument.

"I agree with them Shadow sweety, you're sitting this one out," Vanilla said in a tone that told him he didn't have a choice in the matter.

With a slight growl Shadow turned his attention directly to Sonic not even in the mood to try and overturn this one. It just wasn't becoming worth the hassle or effort and he unfortunately knew it. However, the moment he felt otherwise though or figured something was going horribly wrong he would get involved whether anyone like it or not. After all it was his duty to protect this planet as much as it was anyone else present, he did have a promise to keep after all.

"Listen, I warned you once and you clearly didn't listen and got yourself injured. Do not get yourself killed only I get that honor," the black hedgehog sneered at his rival.

Sonic could only shake his head at Shadow's comment and turned his attention to the entire group.

"Alright, Vanilla and Shadow is on down time, Eggman you're gonna stay here with them and finish repairs on Gemerl. Omega will also remain here to keep an eye on things for us. Everyone else, we have a job to finish," Sonic explained.

This earned the blue hedgehog a glare from the doctor.

"What, don't you trust me Sonic?" Eggman asked.

"No, not really Egghead," the Blue Speedster replied bluntly.

The mustached villain placed his hand over where his heart was like he was hurt by the words.

"Look, we have a common enemy this time. I want Mujorah gone just as much as the rest of you, he's bad for business," the doctor said.

"Yeah, and we've had common enemies in the past where you've pretended to work with us and ended up stabbing us in the back," Knuckles added in.

"Guys, that's enough we don't have time for this. The Master Emerald is in trouble here," Tails said raising his voice slightly

Vanilla, to quickly change the subject looked about the room then her eyes landed on the Blue Blur.

"Sonic, since you can't really fight at your best with the condition of your feet I want you to take the Chaos Sword yourself and use it. You told us all awhile back about your adventure in Arthurian Legend, I believe it'll be in good hands with you," Vanilla said.

The mother rabbit got to her feet, gripping the scabbard which was resting beside the chair she had been sitting in. She held it out to the blue hero who accepted it with a nod. He placed the scabbard on his back and gripped the sword itself, lifting it from its current resting place.

"I'm going too," Cream finally spoke up to everyone's surprise.

"No sweety, this is way too dangerous for you. Let Sonic and the others handle it," the mother rabbit said.

"This is exactly what I am tired of. Always being treated like I am not capable of doing anything because I am so young. Need I remind you I stood toe to toe against Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles with Amy and Rouge," the younger rabbit argued.

"Chao chao!" Cheese added in his own support.

Tails rubbed the back of his head not really sure why he was about to voice his own support. If anything he should be arguing against her going.

"She did put up one heck of a fight, managed to take me down and stopped Knuckles from getting to Eggman all by herself," the young genius said.

At this the younger rabbits eyes focused on Tails and she beamed happily at him, thankful to have his support.

"What can I say Vanilla, she's quite the little fighter. I would love to have her at my side in the coming battle," Sonic finally included smiling at the young rabbit.

Vanilla simply couldn't believe the audacity of them to even suggest but in the end, even she had to yield she wasn't much better. She had thrown herself back into this fight without any regard of what could happen to her and what would happen to Cream if something did. The young rabbit was also her daughter and she did believe it when they said she had put up such a good fight.

"Don't worry Vanilla, I will keep an eye on her and keep her safe I promise," the twin tailed fox added to give the older rabbit more reassurance.

"Alright then, but if anything happens to her I am holding you all responsible but I will hold you the most accountable Tails so you'd better not break your promise to me," Vanilla warned, her eyes narrowing some as she gazed at the young genius.

"Thank you Mama!" Cream cried out hugging her mother tightly.

"Just come back to me safely baby," Vanilla said hugging her daughter back.

"Alright, is everyone ready then?" Sonic asked.

Everyone who had been selected to go all nodded and the Blue Blur lifted the Chaos Sword up.

"Chaos Control!" he called out.

In a quick flash Sonic, Amy Rose, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, and Cream were gone.

"Good luck everyone, all of you come back safely to me," the mother rabbit said with a worried tone, sighing slightly.

"Despite what I think and feel about Faker and the rest, when it comes to protecting this world there is none better than them," Shadow offered, a rare sign of of faith and friendship from the usually brooding hedgehog.

Dr. Eggman himself, despite remaining silent and continuing the work on Gemerl himself and Tails had started worried himself about the results of the coming battle. Despite his hatred and long time battle with Sonic he had to ultimately admit that the blue rodent gave him a purpose in life that he probably wouldn't have otherwise. Not that he would every openly acknowledge such a thing of course, that pest already had a large enough ego that needed to be brought down a few notches.

 _Angel Island_

Mujorah had finally let Oblivion and Metal Sonic go, returning them to whatever lair they were residing in so they could repaired of the damage received from their fight against the Chaotix. As for Mighty, Espio, Vector, and Charmy, they still hadn't yet been able to break themselves free from the grip this creature had put them in. With the group in tow Mujorah had dragged them over to the whole made that led down into the Hidden Palace were the Master Emerald had been stored since the start of this whole thing.

"The Master Emerald, the most powerful relic and source of power and energy on all of Mobius. Creator and maintainer of the lesser seven Chaos Emeralds. Now it is in my grasp and this world will soon be mine," Mujorah monologued to the group making them each either sigh and or shake their heads.

Through out this entire ordeal the Chaotix had refused to give up the struggle against the power that now bound them and unbeknownst to the emperor that due to his weakened state, the team were slowly making headway on releasing themselves.

"However, just draining its power into me isn't nearly enough. No no no, not only will it restore me to my full glory but I can also use its energy and powers for a whole lot more, such as restoring my former necropolis!" he continued his speech.

"Watch mortals as Grandstaff once more rises in this new location, its rebirth into a world that will be mine!" he shouted this time.

He turned toward the hole and closed his eyes, focusing on what power he had left connecting to the energy of the Master Emerald. However the the relic started to fight against him, refusing to share its power with one so vile and evil. Thankfully for it Vanilla's draining earlier had done more than enough to give the Master Emerald a chance to resist though it wouldn't be able to hold out forever. With most of his power now focused on fighting to gain control of the energy of the Master Emerald the Chaotix were now able to break themselves free.

"You will give into me relic, your power will be mine and I will once again be as a god and Grandstaff will stand above you as your new home! The first structure of the new world!" he argued with the emerald, clearly putting in a lot of energy and concentration into asserting his will over it.

"Chaotix go!" Vector ordered when they were all full in control of their bodies again.

The four of them leaped at the emperor who didn't expect them to be this powerful and thus was caught off guard. Vector grabbed hold of the arm that held his scepter and quickly forced it out of his hand as Espio leaped high into the air and threw a number of ninja stars at him all of which exploded on impact tearing chunks away from his armor. Charmy buzzed about as fast as his wings could carry him stabbing into the monster repeatedly with his stinger leaving large holes in various other areas. Mighty however got a running start and once he reached max speed barreled into the emperor with a hard shoulder tackle that send him flying through the air for several feet before he crashed hard into the ground and rolled for several more.

"This is what you get for messing with us on our home turf homeboy!" Vector called out.

The four approached as the crocodile removed his headphones then made some adjustments to the walkman belted to his side.

"Time to turn up the music and rock out! The song of choice Blowing Away Baddies!" Vector called out.

He hit another button on his walkman and a massive shock wave of sound waves came bursting from his headphones which sent Mujorah along with various other things flying through the air once more. The emperor landed once more with a loud thud this time, creating a small impact crater. The Chaotix leader readjusted his walkman then replaced his headphones before dusting off his hands.

"That's what I call a number one hit," he said confidently.

"I'd say, he got rocked pretty hard," Mighty included with a slight chuckle.

However before they could celebrate further a low echoing laugh that sent chills running down their spines rang out and the night sky became even darker as thunder rang out, echoing across the entire island.

"You ignorant foolish mortals know not the power with which you deal!" rang out Mujorah's voice sounding lower and more sinister than it had previously.

The moment the voice faded a bolt of lightning came tearing from the sky landing in front of the Chaotix causing the ground they were on and around them to explode violently sending them flying in different directions. The four hit the ground at various points and recovered to their feet as quickly as they could.

"I was going to be merciful and kill you lot quickly after witnessing my return to full power and the rebirth of Grandstaff, but now... Now I will kill you all slowly and as painfully as I can!" the voice rang out again.

Mujorah this time however rose from where he had impacted earlier, a sinister dark energy now surrounding him as his eyes flared up with a fiery rage. Before he could act much further though the emperor felt a sudden surge of power explode into the area before disappearing.

"Not if we can help it Goonjorah!" rang out a familiar voice before he could further act on the Chatoix.

"Amusing, it's you again Quickster. Didn't you learn your lesson last time? Are you really such a glutton for punishment that you came back to me, mangled feet and all to be hurt more?" Mujorah taunted.

"I know, strange isn't it? Why would I come and face off again knowing what happened last time? Well you see that's the thing you wanna be emperor, you made one grave mistake, you only put holes in my feet. That ain't going to stop me from doing anything, I can still move and run even if it isn't as fast as before. The important thing is, it's still fast enough. You should have cut them off if you wanted to take me out!" Sonic called out.

With that the members who had followed the Blue Blur along with Sonic himself all stepped out from the shadows of the forest each one ready to fight.

"Thanks for the suggestion mortal, I will keep it in mind and it will be the very thing I do this time. All of you will now suffer a slow agonizing death!" the emperor raged.

He glanced about the battle field at all of his current opponents taking note of who was there. Among them though, the three he had dealt with earlier nor the doctor were there. That was perfect, the one he feared most wasn't present and he also noted the lack of a presence from Aladriel and he couldn't help but smirk. For once it seemed the very thing Aladriel herself commanded and presided over was on his side now.

"You're injured Quickster, three of your friends have already nearly fallen at my hand with these other four following suit. Your best chances against me are not present. For me this will be quick and simple matter and I can resume my mission to claim this world!" the Emperor God stated with the utmost confidence.

"Yeah yeah blah blah. I have heard it all before and I have seen it all before. You're no different than any of the other goons we've gone up against in our time and the outcome as well will be no different. Your time is over Mujorah!" Sonic spoke out to the emperor.

While Sonic had the creatures attention Tails and Knuckles moved to check on the Chaotix who was still recovering some, making sure they were okay.

"How's the Master Emerald?" the guardian inquired of his friends when he was assured they would be fine.

"Fine Knux, we managed to interrupt him before he could do anything to it," Vector replied.

"We did what we could but this guy is on a whole other level," Espio added in.

"Yeah, he literally took our best, ate it, then came back for seconds," Mighty said.

"Yummy he ate our attacks for dinner!" Charmy included.

"You guys did a great thing stopping him from getting to it however your injured and drained. The Tornado Two is still on the island nearby, I want you guys to take it and get to safety. Go back to the Mystic Ruins where my workshop is to rest and recover. Vanilla, Shadow, Omega, and Eggman are there so it's probably the best place to lay low for now," Tails explained to the group.

The very mention of Vanilla's name though had Vector sold and everyone could tell he was now anxious to get moving.

"Right, we'll take care of your plane Tails. Good luck against ugly up there, take care of yourselves and come back safe!" Vector stated excitedly.

Tails and Knuckles could only shake their heads at the crocodiles sudden enthusiasm, they could tell he really had it bad for the mother rabbit. Vector along with the rest of the Chaotix who waved as they left, made their way from the scene as the echidna and young fox returned their attention to Mujorah who was still preoccupied with Sonic.

"When I am finished with you hedgehog, you will be begging and pleading with me to end your life! The slow agonizing death I had in store will pale in comparison to what I will do to you now!" they heard the emperor rage, oblivious due to his new found anger the fact several of his quarry was now escaping.

What on Mobius had Sonic said to get him even more riled up like that?

 **~AN~**

Sorry this one is on the delayed side being put out. Between lack of motivation, feeling crappy, and some slight writers block this was one was difficult to get going. However here we are and the battle against Mujorah himself seems to finally be ramping up. The question is, even in a weakened state what sort of a chance does Sonic Team actually stand against the Emperor God. Guess you'll have to tune in next chapter to find out. As always R&R no matter what you have to say, good or bad it all helps. Till next time my peeps!


	22. The Final Battle Begins

Disclaimer: I own nothing here but the plot, OC's, and the Chaos Sword. Everything else belongs to and is copyright to Sega.

 **Chapter 22: The Final Battle Begins**

This was it, for Sonic Team and all of Mobius this was going to be all or nothing. Mujorah had to be stopped here and now before he had a chance to gain any of his power back. Sonic stepped forward motioning for Knuckles and Tails to do the same.

"Amy, Cream, Rouge can the two of you keep him busy for a moment?" Sonic inquired.

"Chao chao!" Cheese protested.

"Heh, you too Cheese," the Blue Speedster grinned at the chao.

"Sure hon, we got this," the jewel thief replied with a smirk.

"Anything for you sweety," Amy replied.

"Are you going to meander all day or are you going to actually do something? I am giving you insignificant insects a sporting chance because I know it's useless and you squander it!" Mujorah raged at the group.

"Oh take a chill pill Mugly, we'll be with you in just a second!" Sonic yelled back.

Amy Rose reached out her right hand and produced her Piko Piko Hammer and Rouge lifted up into the air. However, before the hammer user could advance the Blue Blur stepped in front of her.

"Ames... Please be careful," he stated softly gazing into her eyes.

"You know I will honey," Amy replied giving him one of his own confident grins.

With that Sonic quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him, kissing her deeply and passionately, Amy returning the kiss in kind. After a moment the two hedgehogs broke apart and he nodded at the woman he now knew he loved.

"Ugh disgusting! Now, are you all going to come die?!" the emperor yelled.

"I won't need much time," the blue hero stated.

With that Amy, Cream at her side, and with Rouge following above in the sky marched toward the emperor.

"What are we doing?" Knuckles inquired unsure of what Sonic had planned.

"What we were born to do Rad Red. Protect the Master Emerald and Angel Island, protect Mobius, and most importantly, protect our friends," the blue hedgehog replied running his index finger under his nose with a confident grin.

"Alright, let's do it then!" Tails cheered.

With a nod Sonic drew the Chaos Sword from its scabbard and held it upward, aiming it toward the night sky focusing on his chaos energy, focusing it into the sword. Mujorah felt the sudden increase in chaos energy and glared toward Team Sonic.

"No you don't!" he raged making a charge toward them.

"You're going nowhere!" Rouge called at him.

She started spinning in place rapidly becoming a tornado as she flew at him like a spear, using her signature attack the Screw Kick. The jewel lover crashed directly into his chest and more pieces of his already damaged chest armor started to fly away. After only a moment he he took a deep breath, a sudden intake of energy being absorbed into him.

"Rah!" he roared and a sudden explosive force erupted from him sending Rouge flying away.

Before he could refocus his attention though something blue slammed hard into the side of his head causing him do a couple of spins in the air, disorienting him for a moment. In a frenzy he reached out for the small chao that had the audacity to attack him and started squeezing it tightly in his hand.

"C-chao!" Cheese cried out in pain.

"No you don't!" came Amy's voice as she suddenly appeared behind him, hammer drawn back.

The pink hedgehog brought it forward with all of he strength and slammed it into the emperors head cracking and nearly shattering his helmet. The sudden impact and surprise, and the fact he had actually felt a slight bit of pain on that one forced him to let the chao go who started falling at a high speed toward the ground. Cream ran at her friend and managed to catch him before he made impact with the ground, a concerned look on her face.

"Are you okay?" she inquired nervously.

"Chao!" he cried out sounding determined as he flew himself out of her hands.

"Right!" the young rabbit agreed.

Mujorah spun around and now faced the hammer using hedgehog who had dared make him feel pain.

"So you're the one that is the Quickster's heart. Ha ha ha ha! Great, if I can't wound him by taking his speed away then what better a target than his heart?" he inquired sadistically.

Amy's eyes went wide as he held out his hand and balled it into a fist. The young hedgehog let out a scream of pain as it felt like she was being crushed by a ton of bricks. Her cry however didn't go unnoticed and the anger Sonic was now feeling seemed to empower his chaos energy and fueled the sword faster.

"Oh no you don't sugar!" came Rouge's voice returning to the fight.

She slammed into the Emperor God with her shoulder with all the speed and strength she could muster which sent him rocketing toward the ground. His concentration now broken Amy could once again breath as the pressure around her vanished. She didn't come out entirely unharmed though as it felt like several of her bones may have been cracked, maybe even broken. If they weren't, it sure felt like that at the moment. A massive explosion of energy and fire erupted from where Mujorah had impacted and he rose once more, his eyes now glowing a deep purple mixed with blue.

"You are insignificant mortals, you cannot hope to win against me!" he raged sounding like he was going mad.

Suddenly a cool wind started to blow and the thunder and lightning returned, both of which made Tails shudder. Why now of all times? He absolutely hated thunderstorms and one was now occurring while they were in the fight of their lives. A sudden burst of energy swept across the island knocking Amy, Rouge, and Cream and Cheese into the sky. Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails barely managed to hold their ground when the wave of energy crashed into them but they did manage to keep themselves from budging. It also kicked up dust, dirt, debris, and knocked over a good number of trees and other surrounding objects. A couple of nearby rock ledges even collapsed and Knuckles could feel the island shift slightly like it was being thrown off tilt.

"You have stood in my way too many times and now it will be the end of you!" Mujorah continued raging, the cool winds picking up in strength.

Team Rose finally came crashing back down to the ground hard which winded the three girls and the chao. The anger welling up in Sonic finally reached its peak and two sets of seven various colored beams flew from the Chaos Sword, each set of seven representing a color of the Chaos Emerald like it had been when Vanilla used it to energize Shadow. The sets of beams collided into Tails and Knuckles respectively as Sonic drew his energy from the sword itself. A bright blinding flash occurred causing even the emperor to wince away for a moment. When the light vanished Team Sonic now stood facing Mujorah in their super powered forms. Sonic's quills now curled up and his fur golden and bright in color with fierce red eyes as Super Sonic. Tails' orange fur seemed more slicked down and was now a darker reddish orange with red eyes just as focused as Super Sonic's as Turbo Tails. Knuckles' fur had gone from the red everyone was accustomed to to a darker shade of pink than Amy, his eyes just as red now as his two comrades as Hyper Knuckles.

"Ha! This little trick again, didn't you learn your lesson last time?!" the Emperor God's voice rang out in all directions at once, knowing he could cancel their super forms because of his last encounter with Sonic.

Just like when Super Sonic had confronted him before he reached out his hand. This time however it wasn't directly at the blue hedgehog. His discarded scepter that the Chaotix had earlier forced from his came flying to his hand and he quickly aimed it at the super powered trio. Three black beams shot from the scepter and collided directly into the chest of the empowered trio.

"Fall before me!" Mujorah raged.

However, despite what he had just done the three of them floated into the air seemingly unaffacted by the beams he had just sent their way.

"That's impossible!" the emperor yelled, wondering if this had to do anything with that accursed woman from earlier draining his power.

"Ya know, getting real sick and tired of your constant shouting and yelling!" Super Sonic called out.

"Yeah, so why don't you take a dose of shut the hell up!" Hyper Knuckles joined in, flying toward Mujorah at a speed that could for now rival Sonic.

The moment the pink echidna reached the mad monster he slammed his spiked fist directly into the mouth area of the creatures helmet which finally shattered it entirely.

"Whoa!" Turbo Tails spoke out what the other two felt.

Behind the mask there was nothing there other than a head shaped, featureless black mass. This seemed to make the emperor laugh, a more maniacal laughter than before.

"Now you see why you can never beat me, I am more than just an entity with the power of a god. I am as a black void itself that can consume all light! I am indestructible!" he ranted.

By this point his tone of voice told the others he had finally been pushed over the edge, sounding entirely insane as he ranted.

"You foolish mortals could never understand, never!" he continued.

The more he ranted the more intense the storm that had started got and the harder and faster the wind started to blow, getting to the point where it was even slightly moving Team Sonic in their super forms.

"I think it's time we put him down for good!" Super Sonic called out.

"You got this love!" the team heard Amy's voice from below.

The trio turned their heads toward the ground and saw Amy, Rouge, and Cream had finally recovered from their earlier skirmish with the emperor.

"You go Mr. Tails, prove to Mama you're more than capable of keeping your promise!" Cream called up waving her arms up at him.

Turbo Tails couldn't help but blush at being cheered on by the young rabbit, feeling himself more empowered to take the fight to the emperor with her support.

"You take him out Knuckie and we'll have us a night out on the town, my treat for once!" Rouge offered in her own weird way of support.

Much like Tails this caused the empowered guardian to blush slightly.

"Probably with money from selling stolen jewels," Hyper Knuckles grumbled to himself.

"I see, I let myself get too distracted by your power. It turns out I have been going for the wrong targets all along!" the emperor stated in a calculating tone this time.

This caught the intense attention of the super powered Team Sonic and they noticed his eyes were now glancing at the ground below, directly at Team Rose. The trio realized in an instant what he intended to do as three large spheres of yellow energy started to accumulated, one above each shoulder and one directly above his head. Super Sonic, Turbo Tails, and Hyper Knuckles' eyes went wide as the spheres became more defined and took the shape of spears. The three spears suddenly went flying witch such force and speed small booms could be heard from them as they went for their targets. In a split second the super powered Team Sonic instantly went to work. Super Sonic intercepted the one going for Amy, quickly sheathing the Chaos Sword back into its scabbard and catching it with his hands and absorbing its energy into himself. Hyper Knuckles caught the one heading for Rouge and effortlessly punched it away even though it seared through his gloves and scorched his actual hand some causing him to wince slightly in pain. Turbo Tails being the more inexperienced of them though simply threw his body in front of the one aiming for Cream and took it full force in the chest. The force of it sent him crashing to the ground hard creating a small impact crater where he landed, a huge sear mark now adorning his torso.

"Tails!" the Golden Blur called out to his little brother, feeling more anger rise in him.

"Mr. Tails!" Cream also yelled out running over to the crater where Turbo Tails laid prone.

With a slight groan the powered up genius managed to get himself to his feet and pulled himself out of the crater.

"That was stupid of you Tails!" Cream shouted at him, forgetting her manners with tears having welled up in her eyes.

"Heh, sorry about that but I did promise your mom I would protect you. Couldn't break that promise could I?" the twin tailed fox inquired sheepishly, obviously not that affected by the injury current as he rubbed the back of his head.

Feeling slightly nervous and anxious now Turbo Tails took off without the need for his namesakes to let him fly right now and rejoined his comrades.

"Ha ha ha! I was right, I knew it! Just gotta know where to strike best!" Mujorah's voice boomed, echoing from all directions at once.

Super Sonic's body, now shuttering in pure anger drew the Chaos Sword once more.

"It's one thing to mess with me! But no one messes with my friends and family!" the golden hedgehog roared in pure rage.

It was rare to the Sonic get so angry but him doing so while empowered with chaos energy sent shock waves that reached from the sky to the ground causing it to shake slightly like a mini earthquake.

"Is that so Quickster? Then show me what you're going to do about it!" the Emperor God taunted.

"Tails, Knuckles, let's show him what happens when he crossed us!" the Golden Speedster stated with a low growl in his tone to his two friends.

The genius fox and the guardian nodded at their friend. In the blink of an eye Super Sonic, Turbo Tails, and Hyper Knuckles seemed to vanish from their spots and appeared in a triangle like formation surrounding Mujorah. The golden hero pointed the Chaos Sword directly at the creature as the young fox and the echdina raised their arms into the sky. A large energy output could be felt as energy seemed to transfer from Turbo Tails and Hyper Knuckles and the Chaos Sword started flashing. Super Sonic focused his own energy into the blade and it started to flash even faster. Realizing what was happening Mujorah managed to get a shield around himself as a large wave of multi colored energy finally ejected from the tip of the sword. The wave over took the Emperor God but it seemed to just split around him upon impact with his shield. They would need more power for this to work. Super Sonic and Turbo Tails focused more of their energy into the sword trying to increase its power. However Hyper Knuckles established his connection to the Master Emerald since he was relatively close to it at the moment being on Angel Island and closed his eyes focusing.

"The servers are the seven Chaos! Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart! The heart is the controller! The controller serves to unify the chaos!" the guardian started to chant.

Down below in the Hidden Palace the Master Emerald started to glow brighter as it imparted its power to its protector. The pink echidna redirected the power flow toward Super Sonic and the Chaos Sword and the energy wave coming from the sword became stronger, finally starting to crack the shield that protected the emperor.

"No, it cannot! It will not end like this!" Mujorah shouted as the shield finally shattered.

The energy wave finally over took him and a pained cry which shook all of Angel Island and echoed out from all directions could be heard. After several moments the screaming faded and the skies cleared up, the stars and moon once more becoming visible. Now entirely drained Team Sonic simply drifted back to the ground below and collapsed to their knees as their super forms finally gave out. Team Rose, with loud cheers ran toward the drained guys.

"You guys were awesome!" Amy Rose said her tone filled with excitement.

"Heh, I was pretty cool up there," Sonic said half heartedly, giving Amy a thumbs up.

"It wasn't just you Big Blue all of you were, including my Knucklehead," Rouge teased.

"Hey!" Knuckles grumbled, blushing once again at the fact she had called him her knucklehead.

"Are you alright Tails?" Cream asked worriedly having spotted this time the large sear mark across his torso from where he had taken the energy spear for, totally dropping the use of her manners again as she was feeling more concerned for his well being than being polite.

"Chao chao?" Cheese offered his own concerns floating over and landing on the young fox's head gently.

"Y-yeah, nothing I can't... handle," he grunted out trying to play it off like it was nothing despite the fact it hurt like hell as he reached up and gently patted the chao now resting on him.

Team Sonic forced themselves back to their feet and a chilling laugh rang out from all directions.

D-did you t-think that would r-really be e-enough?" came the weakened voice of Mujorah.

The entire group let off a groan as they took battle stances once more. Several little black slimes suddenly emerged from the ground and formed back together into one creation. Gone was the emperor's armor now he stood before them as a humanoid shaped black mass with his scepter in hand.

"N-now I k-know how to gain a-access to the M-Master Emeralds p-power," he stated, obviously not fully there.

With that he vanished before their eyes, his destination known to the them.

"We have to hurry... To the Hidden Palace!" Knuckles called out still trying to catch his breath.

They desperately needed to stop him at this point, it had taken all they had to stop him in a weakened state, if he regained even a sliver of his power at this point, then they were doomed. So with what energy they could muster they made their way once more toward the hole in the forest that had opened up and dropped Sonic down into the Hidden Palace.

 **~AN~**

Okie dokie, it's here at last. The final battle against Mujorah has begun and as such we are sadly nearing the end of this tale. Also yes, I took the comic versions of Tails and Knuckles' super forms for this because I liked those versions. On a different note, I have had a lot of fun writing this story and I wouldn't have kept myself encouraged to do so if it wasn't for those who have stuck with it reading it visibly or invisibly and those who have reviewed. I would also like to take a moment to give a special shout out to Taurus Pixie and aliixo, my fellow Sonic Overdrive mates. If not for their own work within the Sonic fandom and support, I probably would have never been inspired to write for the Sonic fandom myself and thus this idea may have never materialized and it certainly wouldn't have come this far so a big thanks to the both of you. As always R&R no matter what you have to say, good or bad it all helps. Till next time my peeps!


	23. Till We Meet Again

Disclaimer: I own nothing here but the plot, OC's, and Chaos Sword. The rest belongs to and is copyright to Sega.

 **Chapter 23: Till We Meet Again**

The group made their way to the hole leading down to the Hidden Palace a lot slower than any of them would have liked but what could they do? They were either drained, injured, or both so the fact they made it there as quickly as they did was commendable. When they arrived at their destination they could see the glow of the Master Emerald down below, fluxing and Knuckles felt a wave of nausea rush over him. The prized gem of the guardian was struggling hard against the evil energies of the Mujorah.

"We don't... Have much time left," the echidna said trying to keep himself from hurling.

Sonic nodded and looked to all of his friends who in turn nodded to him, signifying they were ready to go. With a final deep breath they all leaped down into the hole, landing more roughly than any of them would have cared to.

"W-welcome to t-the last d-day of your l-lives!" the emperor greeted them with a sadistic chuckle.

Around them the walls of the Hidden Palace started to become encased and replaced with dark steel beams and walls.

"M-my glorious c-citadel will s-stand once m-more, my b-beacon for t-the new w-world," Mujorah stated, still speaking in a way that sounded like what a damaged robot would sound like.

"No, we won't allow it," Amy Rose said, anger clear in her tone.

"W-what do y-you insects h-hope to d-do about i-it? Look a-at you m-mortals, you're i-injured and o-on your l-last legs," the Emperor God said clearly not worried about them now.

"Perhaps, but we never quit until the world is safe and that's what we're going to do here," Sonic spoke up, pointing the Chaos Sword at Mujorah.

"I-I am g-getting tired o-of that l-little trinket. L-like I a-am getting t-tired of a-all of y-you!" the creature spat lifting up one of his hands.

The Blue Blur felt a strong force grip around the the sword and it was suddenly jerked from his hands. Before anyone had a chance to react the sword lunged at Sonic and slashed into him several times deeply causing blood to splatter across the floor, nearby pedestals, and walls.

"Sonic!" Tails cried out as he dashed to push his older brother out of the way.

Then all at once everything suddenly seemed to switch to slow motion for the group as the sword shot forward like a spear at the blue hero this time. Sonic smirked as as he stepped forward to start running, knowing he could easily outrun. However at that point a sharp pain shot through his foot as he felt something warm starting to seep into the bandages that covered them. Why now of all times, he had been perfectly fine up until this point and now of all times his injured feet decided to give him a problem.

"Well played Mugly," the blue hedgehog complimented the emperor as the sword stabbed through his chest with such force it some of the blade exploded out his back and sent him flying backwards.

Sonic impacted a nearby steel wall with such force it forced the Chaos Sword out of his body. He then slid down the wall, leaving a blood trail where he slid and slumped where he landed unconscious, bleeding out profusely. Everyone gasped and could only stand there shocked at what had just happened and Amy started to sound like she was hyperventilating.

"This i-is the fate that awaits a-all that stand to o-oppose me," Mujorah said starting to sound a little bit stronger.

Amy's breathing became faster, more erratic as she collapsed to her knees as tears welled up in her eyes. A sudden surge of power burst out through the room, a power which concerned the emperor. A black aura surrounded Amy and her pupils disappeared leaving only the whites of her eyes. Her quills turned upward slightly as her fur turned a dark shade of purple.

"What is going on?" Rouge asked as the room suddenly seemed to turn cold.

The now purple hedgehog's Piko Piko Hammer dissolved where it fell and Amy Rose got to her feet and held out her hand. In it appeared a large and wicked black scythe with pink engraved runes all along the blade of it.

"The out put of negative chaos energy from the Master Emerald combined with her despair over what just happened to Sonic, it must have corrupted her," Knuckles explained.

"I am not corrupt Knuckles, I feel fantastic," the corrupt hedgehog stated with a half grin that sent shivers down their spines.

"Ms. Amy please!" Cream called frantically.

"This is an unusual turn of events," the emperor said simply observing, sounding like his former self now.

Corrupt Amy glared in the direction of the black featureless monster and vanished from where she stood. She suddenly reappeared in front of Mujorah with her scythe raised.

"Feel the power of... My Doom Doom Scythe!" she said with an emotionless tone.

The negative energy powered hedgehog brought her weapon down in an arc which cut directly through the emperor, leaving a gaping hole across his chest where some of his mass had been prior. The monster let off a scream of pain. Just what was this girl, where had this sudden power come from within her. She hadn't displayed the ability to tap into energy like this at all previous.

"You're the only one... Who thinks they can do... magic tricks? Think... Again fool for you see... I have dealt in the mystic arts since I... Was a little girl... Constantly honing and refining and now... I can realize my full... Potential," Corrupt Amy said sounding like a soulless machination.

The purple hedgehog reached out her hand and the emperor suddenly felt that the tides had quickly turned and not in a way favorable to him as he felt a sudden intense pressure build around him and start to crush him. He could actually feel himself gasping for air, him a god actually feeling like he was being crushed, injured, and in dire need of air. Perhaps he had made a grave mistake after all. The emperor focused his own power to try and counteract the girls and felt the pressure start to vanish.

"A strong... Attempt but you fucked up when you... Dared to injure my heart," the scythe wielding hedgehog stated, clearly referring to what just happened to Sonic.

During this exchange between the two Knuckles, Rouge, and Cream could only stand there frozen, worried and scared for both of their friends. They were worried and wanted to help but none of them knew if they would be able to. Tails glanced to where his older brother lay unconscious and bleeding out and he felt a sudden spark of motivation. He had been following the blue hedgehog his entire life to become as strong and cool as him and this opened his eyes that Sonic may not always be there for him. At some point he would have to step up.

"Amy, that's enough!" Tails yelled out bravely, taking everyone by surprise.

Corrupt Amy, who had still been struggling against Mujorah had gotten in close to him and was pulling at his arm. A vile little smile crossed her lips as she tore the emperors arm clean off which caused him to let out another roar of pain as the scythe wielding hedgehog turned to face Tails. What she was met with was a bound and determined look on his face.

"Look at you, do you think this is what Sonic would want?!" he demanded, sounding slightly angry.

"Tails," Cream spoke out softly, not really sure if she wanted to interrupt the genius.

However, the young fox's words seemed to have an impact and the dark color around Amy seemed to vanish, a pinkish hue returning to her fur as he quills came to rest in their usual spots. The scythe she was wielding also seemed to fade out and was once more replaced with the Piko Piko Hammer.

"T-Tails? What just... Happened?" the once again pink hedgehog inquired looking around confused.

"Watch out!" Rouge yelled out interrupting them.

Mujorah who had regenerated the damage done to him once more held his scepter, aiming it at the hammer user. Knuckles and Rouge leaped at the monster intercepting him before he could do anything.

"You just don't learn do you, how many times do I have to show to you lot you can do nothing to me?! You have thrown your best at me and yet I still stand while your numbers and power dwindle each passing moment!" the Emperor God raged managing to force Knuckles and Rouge off him.

The guardian and jewel thief was quickly back on the emperor though, trying to keep his focus away from the Master Emerald. Cream joined into the fight, sending Cheese flying hard toward the creature who headbutted him between where his eyes should have been. Amy finally coming to her senses as the battle raged around her looked over to Sonic. Tails followed Amy's gaze and his own eyes came to rest on his best friend as well. Sonic himself however, while barely alive was still breathing at least, his mind taking him back to the day it had all started, the day he had been snoozing in the forest. As the dream faded Sonic felt himself sliding back into consciousness. With a groan Sonic managed to start trying to force his eyes open and he heard Amy Rose calling out his name. This time though it wasn't the happy go lucky voice that he had heard that day in the forest, the way he would have preferred it right now at this very moment. The way it had sounded the day that would start it all and would lead him and his friends to where they were now. Around him he could hear the sounds of battle as a couple more voices joined the pink hedgehog's in trying to rouse him.

"Wake up Sonic!" he heard Tails cry out desperately.

"Arrrg, damn it Sonic, if you don't get yourself back into it I will knock you back into it!" he heard Knuckles rage, trying to get the hedgehog awake as well.

"Yeah, that will work Knucklehead, threaten to do and cause more bodily harm to him. That will work real well!" came the sultry voice of Rogue, sounding stressed and full of sarcasm with her remark toward the guardian.

Beside him he could feel a warm body get close to his, a soft hand gripping his own. Moments later he could feel water dripping down onto him. No, not water, tears. Sonic let out a groan which caused the hammer using hedgehog that held his hand to gasp.

"Ames... W-what's going on?" he inquired weakly trying to remember exactly what had transpired.

"Shhh, be silent for right now Sonic, you're going to be fine," he heard Amy reply, chocking back a sob.

He moved his free hand and brought it to his chest for a moment planning to rub it to help with some of the aching he felt. Before he could though he felt his glove land in something wet and warm that quickly seeped through it. He brought his hand to his face so he could see what it was and the moment he did, his eyes went wide in horror and shock. Who would have thought what started as a peaceful day in the forest outside of Station Square would lead to this. Suddenly it all came back to him, Mujorah had managed to rip the Chaos Sword from him and had done this to him. His eyes glanced to the blade which laid discarded not far from him, the blade slathered with his blood. The Blue Blur started to feel light headed again as he fought to keep conscious. He knew what was going on at this point. He knew he was dying and there wasn't anything he could do about it. Sonic using what strength he could muster glanced up into Amy's eyes apologetically. Before he could say anything though timed seemed to completely stand still suddenly and a bright flash occurred.

"Greetings Chosen of Chaos, it is a pleasure to meet you Sonic the Hedgehog," came a low, haunting, and smooth sounding female voice.

A figure appeared then, surrounded by a faint white aura.

"You must... Be A-Aladriel," the Blue Speedster stated.

The Angel of Fate smiled softly at him and nodded.

"I see Vanilla has told you of me," Aladriel said.

Sonic's body was then wracked with pain and his breathing became slightly more labored as he coughed up blood.

"I come before you now Chosen of Chaos because it is my job to maintain the Threads of Fate, to keep fate on its proper course. However because of mistakes of the past the course of fate has changed which has led us where we are now. I wish I could go back and change it but alas I cannot. Once a thread has been weaved it cannot be undone. Now however the thread has branched out with two possible outcomes, an outcome to be decided by you Sonic," the angel explained.

"I thought... y-you were in trouble... C-couldn't interfere," the blue hero stated.

"I managed to convince my peers it was necessary to maintain the proper course of fate and also managed to talk them into letting me perform this act. I wish I could do more but all I can do is offer you a choice, this crossroads in the thread as I said is for you to decide. I can either heal you and you will live but Ladreel is still out there and he could easily kill you and your friends even with you returning to the fight. Or I can offer you the power to do what your heart desires most, the power to save all of your friends, the power to save the world and be rid of Ladreel once and for all," the Angel of Fate responded.

"W-What's the... Catch?" Sonic asked.

"The power will boost you to a level beyond Ladreel, it will be the power of a god. However, because of your condition the power won't last long and when it fades it will be time for you to move on, the strain the power will put on your body in its current condition will be too much for it to handle," Aladriel replied, regret in her tone.

The Blue Speedster smirked at the angel already knowing his decision.

"T-tell me, what sort of... Adventure is w-waiting for me on... T-the other side?" he inquired with a smirk.

Aladriel couldn't help but chuckle at the question and she smirked back at him.

"Ahhh, now that would be spoiling wouldn't it?" she countered with a wink.

Sonic himself chuckled this time, though it hurt like hell to do so and sent him into a coughing fit.

"I think you know my answer," the Blue Blur said suddenly getting serious.

The Angel of Fate smiled sadly at the blue creature, the legendary Hero of Mobius.

"Very well. You have chosen your fate, now rise one last time and save your friends... Seraph Sonic!" Aladriel yelled out.

Time seemed to unfreeze and a bright light suddenly enveloped Sonic which caused Amy to leap back. The sudden bright light caught the attention of everyone in the room as the light started to rise and Mujorah felt himself start to shiver.

"No, no no no! Not again, Aladriel you little bitch!" the emperor screamed in pure hatred.

The light vanished and Sonic floated before them. His fur had turned an almost translucent white with a white aura gently embracing his body. His quills curved upward now similar to when he was Super Sonic and his eyes were gold in color as were his gloves and sneakers.

"Emperor God Mujorah, your time tormenting this world has at last come to an end!" Seraph Sonic yelled out, his voice having a soothing echo to it.

Another sudden bright flash of light occurred and Aladriel appeared, simply glaring at Mujorah with an almost distressed look.

"You brought this on yourself my former love and because of that I will not apologize. My only regret is that my love wasn't enough to keep you from turning into this," the Angel of Fate stated sadly.

Amy, Rouge, Knuckles, Tails, and Cream could only stand there speechless at what was suddenly happening. None of their minds could really comprehend what exactly was going on but they did know it was best to probably not get involved from here. For once, a different feeling could be felt from the emperor that felt almost like a twinge of regret.

"Now Seraph Sonic, finish it before your time runs out!" Aladriel called up to the god empowered hedgehog.

With a nod at the angel the white hero turned his attention to the Emperor God. He reached out his hand and focused his energy knowing that time was short on this power.

"Farewell Mujorah," Seraph Sonic stated.

The emperor took a deep breath and he bowed his head knowing he was finally defeated. There was no point in resisting it at this point.

"Aladriel, despite what I have become and the way I have come to perceive things remember that forever and always, I never stopped loving you," Mujorah said softly.

Gone was all the pomp, anger, and rage his voice had held up to this point, it was replaced with a deep sadness. With that Seraph Sonic held out his hand, palm facing the emperor with his finger spread. The godly hedgehog flicked his arm slightly and a wave of pure white energy emerged from his hand and washed over Mujorah. After several seconds the wave vanished, the emperor was now gone. It was finally over at last. The feeling in the room though was mixed between all present. They all wanted to cheer but it was hard to, for what was the price they had paid to finally put an end to this.

"Sonic, it's time," Aladriel said, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Everyone quickly turned their attention to their friend as he floated down slowly collapsing to his knees as he returned to his normal form. The wounds he had suffered reopened and a pool of blood started to form where Sonic rested.

"Sonic!" Amy cried out.

With that all of his friends quickly surrounded him, concern on their face.

"Heh... W-well you guys its been... fun," he said weakly.

"What are you talking about?!" Tails nearly shouted, his body shaking as he tried to control sobs.

"He's saying goodbye," Rouge replied lowly bowing her head having figured it out.

"No, he... He can't be. You can't leave us Sonic... Not before we've finally had a real chance together!" Amy shrieked as the tears she had been holding back finally escaped.

With what energy he could muster the Blue Blur looked up to Tails.

"Little bro... It's your t-turn now. Keep M-Mobius in line for me... Little buddy, a-after all this what you e-eventually... Wanted to be prepared for when y-you started following me... So long ago," Sonic stated.

Tails wanted to argue against it but he knew it would do no good. His body started shaking even more as his own tears managed to free themselves and he simply nodded at his older brother, wanting to be brave and strong for him for once. The blue hedgehog then turned his attention to Amy.

"I was a f-fool... For so long Ames. I r-really shouldn't have... K-kept running from you like I did so w-we would have had... Longer together. F-for that I am sorry but remember... I will a-always be with you in spirit a-and... In your heart," he stated.

"No Sonic... Please," was all Amy could manage to get out as she collapsed to her knees.

"I love you Amy Rose, now and forever," Sonic said forcing his voice not to give out with that line.

The hammer using hedgehog at this point couldn't hold it back any longer and she began to full on cry, only wanting Sonic to take her in his arms and tell her it was all a joke and that he would be fine. The Blue Speedster then turned his focus to Cream.

"W-watch out for my... Little brother will ya? K-keep him from doing... S-stupid things so he doesn't join m-me... Too soon," Sonic told the young girl who just felt numb right now, smirking as best he could.

Cream couldn't find any words and just turned to Tails, burying her face into his chest and clinging to him tightly as she started to cry herself. With a deep breath Sonic then turned his focus to Knuckles and Rouge.

"Rouge, watch over... R-Rad Red for me, help him keep t-this island... A-and the Master Emerald s-safe," he said to the bat.

The Jewel thief smiled at the blue hedgehog and nodded, trying to keep herself from crying like the others were doing. Before Sonic could utter another word though Knuckles just turned around, his fists clenched tightly and walked away, disappearing down a dark hallway deeper into the Hidden Palace, shocking the others. Rouge almost wanted to chase after him and drag him back but they all knew well enough this was the guardian's way of dealing with grief.

"I-I'm sorry... Knuckles," Sonic stated simply.

With everyone addressed Aladriel finally stepped forward.

"Are you ready then?" she asked simply.

Sonic looked up toward the Angel of Fate and simply nodded.

"Goodbye you guys, till we meet again," were the last words they would hear Sonic the Hedgehog utter.

Aladriel raised her arms up and the Angel of Fate vanished along with Sonic. With that final act, Mobius' greatest hero was now gone. Amy Rose fell over to her hands and knees, her cries and shrieks getting louder as she slammed her fist into the floor of the Hidden Palace which had now returned to its normal appearance with Mujorah gone. The pink hedgehog's cries and screams echoed through the entire palace which in turn wrenched the hearts of the others present and they in turn broke down further, crying in mourning for their lost friend. Even Rouge who had managed to keep herself in check up until this point finally couldn't take it anymore, not able to stand the sounds of Amy's heartbroken crying and finally cracked herself.

"Goodbye Big Blue," were the only words she could manage to get out as Amy's cries and shrieks could still be heard echoing through the Hidden Palace.

 **~AN~**

Shew, this was a doozy of a chapter to write. I know it's long but I had planned to wrap the last of the main story points in this chapter. This one was a tough one to write for obvious reasons and I know a lot of people aren't going to be happy with me with the direction I took it. However this was the ultimate outcome I had planned since the beginning for it. That said, there is one final chapter to go so stay tuned. As always R&R no matter what you have to say good or bad, but try to keep threats to a minimum please, I at least want to get the last chapter out before I go! It all helps either way. Till next time my peeps!


	24. The World Without You

Disclaimer: For the very last time on this story, I own nothing here but the plot, OC's, and Chaos Sword. The rest belongs to and is copyright to Sega.

 **Chapter 24: The World Without You**

 _Mobius One Year Later_

One whole year had passed since the world was saved by Sonic in what would prove to be his final battle and other than Eggman being himself, the world had for the most part once again fallen back into peace. Those who weren't present for the final battle took the news of Sonic's death hard. Vanilla had mourned for days and constantly blamed herself, wishing she could go back to the moment she had made the decision to just separate Mujorah from his physical body and just kill him outright so none of what happened would have. The group had also returned the Chaos Sword to her which she decided to ultimately have a mantle built for to display it as opposed to hide it away like she had done in the past. It served as both a tribute to Sonic and a reminder of a past she so desperately wished she could change. Shadow had all but disappeared. Other than Rouge and Omega because they were his fellow team members in G.U.N. and probably the ones closest to what Shadow would actually consider a friend. No one else really saw him unless they just happened to run into a case he was working on that also involved something Sonic Team was involved in. The Ultimate Life Form was angry at the blue hero since he had always felt it was his destiny to be the one ti beat the Blue Blur and destroy him. The black hedgehog had warned Sonic twice not to get himself killed during all of this and he felt he had been slighted. The black hedgehog would still show up from time to time as needed to keep Mobius a safe place since that had been his promise to Maria but many could tell his heart just wasn't as into it as it had been. The same could be said for all of Sonic Team though really, losing the blue hero for all of them had felt like losing a part of themselves. Knuckles would rarely leave Angel Island now, only coming down when it either really called for it or when Rouge would get fed up with it and would drag him down against his had grown exponentially in the following year stepping up to the role as Hero of Mobius. However the young genius had become more distant from his friends and at times more standoffish than any of them had every thought could be possible for him. Cream however was his one stalwart companion refusing to take his crap since it was one of Sonic's dying wishes that the young rabbit keep his little brother from doing anything stupid, to basically keep in line.

Her success on that front however was a mixed bag. Eggman's attacks and plans while the same usual seemed to lack the motivation and enthusiasm they had once had when he constantly locked in combat with what he had assumed would be his eternal foe. Amy Rose however took it the hardest out of any of them. She never left her house unless like Knuckles she was essentially forced to and it was clear she had stopped taking proper care of herself. Her quills and fur were constantly a mess and out of place, she was paler, she had become a lot thinner and the worse of it all, after that day she hadn't uttered a single word. She had became a total mute. The doctors that had examined her about it couldn't really explain it beyond it being emotional trauma due to the loss of Sonic. Even when her friends could get her out it was almost as if she wasn't there. When out doing something like shopping with Vanilla and Cream it was like they were with a robot and when they had what had now become rare group gatherings, she would just sit apart from everyone. She would rock herself back and forth slightly gazing off into the distance as if she could see something she just couldn't reach. As for the Chaotix, with their services no longer needed Mighty parted ways with the group once more and went back to whatever it was he did and Vector, Espio, and Charmy resumed being the Chaotix Detective Agency. As for what damage the Emperor God had caused had for the most part been fixed. The Master Emerald to restore balance to Mobius proper had created a new set of seven Chaos Emeralds which were scattered across the planet and the battle damage sustained on Angel Island had been repaired. Knuckles had even moved his prized gem from the Hidden Palace back to Shrine Island. Eggman had also managed to reprogram and restore Metal Sonic and E-666 Oblivion back to their original programming bringing them back under his command once more. As for Sonic himself, a small memorial had been erected for him Green Hill Zone.

His friends had wanted his memorial to be a private affair but when a hero the stature of Sonic the Hedgehog passed Team Sonic couldn't really help that it became a media frenzy and circus. The president decided to declare the two days leading to the day of his death, his day of death, and the two days after as the Time of Mourning. It would become as he put it, a huge holiday where everyone would remember Sonic in a variety of ways. All of Sonic's friends found the whole idea ridiculous and knew their fallen friend probably wouldn't approve. Ignoring the craziness of it all since this was the first Time of Mourning, the group had decided to come together for a picnic, similar to what they had done that day so long ago now that would lead to all of the events that had transpired.

"Hey you guys!" came Rouge's voice as she dragged a disgruntled Knuckles behind her.

Tails, Amy, Vanilla, and Cream with Cheese had already arrived at the park. Other than them the park itself was empty because they had reserved the park for just themselves for today. They wanted to spend the one year anniversary to themselves without everyone crowding around them bothering them and asking them questions.

"You all know this is stupid right, Sonic would be so angry at us for allowing this," the guardian stated voicing his displeasure when he finally got free from the G.U.N. Spy.

"Yeah, and Sonic also wouldn't want us drifting apart as friends like we have been Knux!" Tails said with a raised voice, already starting with the echidna.

"Tails, could you please not fight with Mr. Knuckles today?" Cream pleaded to the fox.

The young genius let off a sigh and nodded to the young rabbit as his eyes glanced over to Amy who had seated herself underneath the shade of a tree and had her knees pulled up and arms wrapped around them. She was rocking herself back and forth as usual with her eyes gazing up toward the sky obviously in her own little world. All of them hated seeing the formerly perky hedgehog in such a state but nothing any of them did ever seemed to help. Losing Sonic to her was like losing part of herself after all and it really showed after he died. As the group came together Vanilla silently set up the tables preparing to dish out the food.

"So Ms. Rouge any word from Mr. Shadow, is he going to come and join us?" Cream asked of the jewel thief.

"I don't think he's going to come sweety, I told him before I left G.U.N. H.Q. to retrieve Knuckie about the gathering and he just sort of grunted at me and said he had some work to do with Omega," the bat replied.

"Oh well, he can stay gone if it means so little to him," Tails spat earning him a glare from Cream.

The young fox looked the young girl up and down and let off another sigh before backing down.

"Now now you all, this is supposed to be a special day. This is one of the rare times all of us get together anymore we shouldn't be at each others throats like this," Vanilla spoke up with a motherly tone that clearly denoted she was tired of hearing it.

The mother rabbit finished setting up the table and went to move to the basket which contained their snacks for the afternoon when the ground started shaking.

"You have got to be kidding me," the young fox grumbled rubbing his temples.

"Oh ho ho, what's this? A little party that I once again wasn't invited to?" came Eggman's voice.

"What do you want Egghead?!" Tails demanded.

"What I always want you aggravating fox, to take over Mobius, build my empire, etc," the doctor replied.

The mustached villain despite trying to sound like his usual self they could tell from his tone he was just going through the motions at this point. Tails let out a snarl as Eggman brought up a controller and pressed the lone red button on it. A large humanoid robot came stumbling from the forest standing about the size of a building.

"Scrambling some eggs, now this idea I can get behind and makes a good tribute to True Blue to boot!" the echdina stated excitedly.

"Knuckles no! You stay back I will handle this with the Tornado Two," the young fox demanded.

"Are you crazy Foxy? Do you really think we're just going to stand back while baldy thinks he can get away with this?" Rouge inquired.

"Ummm, I am right here you know," Eggman stated.

Amy had turned her attention from the sky and was facing the robot, smiling at it with an almost child like wonder though she didn't make any movements beyond that.

"Look, Sonic entrusted me with protecting Mobius and that means protecting all of you as well whether you like it or not!" Tails shouted.

"Maybe I errr... Chose a bad time?" the doctor inquired which was simply ignored.

"Tails would you stop it, please?!" Cream pleaded.

"Look, as I have told you countless times Cream I am not going to risk in anyway losing anymore of my friends, so I would prefer doing this alone," Tails huffed as he started to walk away.

"Miles Prower! Don't you dare just turn and walk away from like that!" Cream shouted at the new Hero of Mobius as Vanilla smiled at her daughter.

"Chao!" Cheese added in protest as well.

Vanilla, still with a small grin nodded approvingly at Cream. It was about time her daughter put her foot down on the attitude the young fox had been giving this past year. Tails himself actually came to a complete stop as the others, Eggman included gasped. The tone of her voice, he had never heard Cream get that demanding, heck he could barely count on one hand the times he even remembered her getting truly angry. Then there was the fact she had flat out called him by his real name, something no one every did so that came as a surprise in and of itself.

"Look, I get you're still hurting from the loss of Mr. Sonic, all of us are. But you can't do this to yourself! When was the last time you properly slept? Properly ate? If you keep up this attitude, don't let us in... Don't let me in... then you're going to end up like Mr. Sonic and I wouldn't be able to handle that!" Cream spat, some slight sobs breaking her tone.

Tails, filled with regret turned and faced the young rabbit a look of surprise still adoring his face. Now it all made the most sense, clearly Sonic had seen something there that not even he himself, a genius had seen and that's why he had asked her out of all of them to be the one to keep him line essentially.

"Cream... I... I'm sorry. You're right," he started offering up a smile which turned into a smirk that was very Sonic like, "Let's handle this together, all of us!" Tails stated clearly feeling in a slightly better mood, at least for now.

It probably wouldn't last, it hadn't to date but Cream could only hope the words she had said to him would open his eyes up a little more this time. Tails offered out his hand to the young rabbit who smiled and ran up to him and accepted it and the two of them ran to the nearby Tornado Two.

"You hear that Eggman, it's crunch time!" Knuckles stated with a grin.

"I suppose it can't be helped, Egg Rook! Attack!" he ordered.

 _Somewhere Deep In The Forest On The Outskirts of Station Square_

The battle hadn't lasted long as he had expected it wouldn't. After all his heart just wasn't in it as much as it used to be. Eggman landed his Eggmobile deep in the forest and wiped his face from the sweat, dirt, and black ash that now covered it before exiting his prized machine. The mustached doctor approached a particular tree. He kneeled down and placed a thin but long blue candle into the ground before lighting it. Every day for the past year, Eggman had come to this same spot at the same time every evening and would repeat the same ritual of lighting a candle.

"As you can see rodent, your friends are still doing just fine without you. A little more high strung than they used to be a year ago but they still come together when it matters most. They still stop me constantly," the mustached villain started talking as he took a seat leaning against the tree.

He glanced at the candle for a moment then turned his attention toward the sky.

"Except for Amy Rose, it's clear she's entirely lost without you. You can see it in how she acts and in her eyes. She isn't looking healthy at all Sonic. I fear if this keeps up she may be joining you sooner than you would like for her to. Fox boy as well with the reckless attitude he has developed. For now the rest of your accursed friends have been able to keep both him in check and Rose at least alive, but for how much longer?" he inquired, speaking out like he was talking to the blue hedgehog himself.

The rotund doctor then let off a soft sigh.

"For the longest time it was just me and you and I thought it always be that way, the two of us and your friends slugging it out week after week. Now you're gone though and honestly, my heart just isn't as into it as it used to be. I don't really know how much longer I am going to continue any of this. Never thought I would say that honestly, but it just isn't the same with you gone you blue pest," the doctor continued.

As the sun started to set, Eggman continued to talk to Sonic even though he wasn't truly there and he would for awhile still yet, just like he had done every evening for the past year.

 **~AN~**

This one actually came out a lot longer than I thought or had intended it to be. I figured it would be a short and swift epilogue chapter, but hey what can ya do? A bittersweet chapter to say the least but I knew going into this one it would be like that. With this chapter thus I conclude this story. It was a fun little adventure to write and I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It may not be the greatest or most epic of fanfiction's on the web but I am still proud of what I created. I also want to one more time to thank you, the readers both visible and invisible, and my reviewers for sticking with this story and keeping me encouraged to write it. On another note, I keep regular updates on my profile for projects I have going on so if you want to continue following me in my other endeavors then I would invite you all to check my profile regularly to keep up to date on what I have going on. Anyway, as always R&R no matter what you have to say, good or bad it all helps. Till next story my peeps!


End file.
